Five Go Mad on Flat Holm Island
by cjh4ever
Summary: AU. Sequel to Five Go Mad in the Brecon Beacons. The five teenagers - Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Toshiko and Owen - take a trip to Flat Holm island which provides more opportunities for adventure and romance. Set in 1963 and loosely based on Adrift.
1. Annoyances and Grievances

_This follows on from Five Go Mad in the Brecon Beacons. It is not essential to have read that first, but it will provide some background. The story is set in 1963 when children (which includes teenagers) have a lot of freedom and, these five in particular, get involved in lots of adventures._

* * *

><p><strong>Five Go Mad on Flat Holm Island<strong>

Chapter One: Annoyances and Grievances

It was amazing how quickly the routine and demands of everyday life wiped out memories of the holiday at Trecastle Farm for the five young friends.

A week of walks and lazy days helping out on the farm had soothed their jangled nerves and removed immediate memories of the dangers they had faced together. Happy to return to Cardiff, they had anticipated trips to the swimming baths and cinema and possibly a day at the beach on Barry Island but in the ten days they had been back none of this had happened for a variety of reasons. And today, a sunny Tuesday, tempers frayed. Things might not have got quite so bad if Jack had been around, but he was in London with his family attending a concert at the Royal Albert Hall and staying overnight.

The first to lose her temper was Gwen Cooper. On her return to Cardiff she had thrown herself into preparing the Cooper house for her mother's homecoming from hospital. Everywhere had to be spick and span, every surface gleaming, so that the invalid would feel welcome. The study had been turned into a downstairs bedroom creating more work as the furniture was moved and stored. When Mrs Cooper had come home, Gwen insisted on seeing to all her personal needs as well as continuing to keep house, determined to show everyone that she could cope. Mrs Cooper had her leg in heavy plaster of Paris from above the knee and found it very difficult to get about on the cumbersome wooden crutches and Gwen ran round after her, spending as much time as she could keeping her mother company.

Toshiko Sato, who was staying with the Coopers, had helped her friend, assisting with all the housekeeping tasks. She was quite happy to do so but as the days passed she found Gwen less appreciative of her efforts, expecting Toshiko to do more and more. Gwen had been annoyed when Toshiko had accompanied the boys on a day trip to Caerphilly Castle and her silent reproaches in the days after had made Toshiko sad then angry. She had continued to help out but she now resented doing so.

For his part, Ianto Jones spent his days with his cousin, Owen Harper, who was staying with him for the school holidays, taking him out and about. The two boys visited Cardiff Castle, explored Tiger Bay and the Docks and took the bus to other nearby sights. Unfortunately, once back in the city, Owen reverted to how he had been at first and made unflattering comparisons with London. Mostly Ianto was able to ignore them, helped by the comforting presence of his good friend, Jack Harkness, who had joined them on some of the trips often bringing along his young brother, Gray. This day, with Jack in London, Ianto lost his temper and had a fierce argument with Owen, telling him in no uncertain terms what he thought of him. They barely spoke all evening.

On Wednesday Ianto was still upset with Owen and rather rudely refused his mother's suggestion that the two boys go out and stayed in his room catching up on holiday schoolwork. It was early-afternoon when he left the house, avoiding Owen who was in the garden kicking a ball around, and walked slowly along familiar streets to Victoria Road in the hope that Jack was back. Ianto needed to get away from Owen for a while and to talk to someone. Unfortunately, he was too early and the Harkness family had not yet returned. Unwilling to go home, he sat on the front doorstep to wait, looking across the road to the Cooper house. It was a warm day and the windows were open but no one was about. He thought about going across and seeing if Gwen or Toshiko were free but decided they would be too busy to be interrupted. He was surprised, therefore, when he heard his name being called. Looking round he saw Gwen leaning out of an upstairs window gesturing to him.

"Hello," she called when he had crossed the road. "Jack went away yesterday. The whole family did."

"I know. They went to London but they're due back today." Ianto raised a hand to shield his eyes against the glare of the sun. "How are you?"

"Fine. Why shouldn't I be?" she replied sharply. "Look, stay there. I'll come down."

She disappeared and a few minutes later opened the front door. "Come in. Tosh is making lemonade."

"Thanks." Her manner did not surprise him. He knew Gwen well, from their time at junior school together, and had seen her bossy and out of sorts many times. In some ways it matched his own mood of righteous indignation at Owen coupled with remorse for having been rude to his mother.

The two went inside and through to the kitchen at the back of the house. It was a large, sunny room with cupboards on three sides and a door, which was open, out into the garden. A pine table and four chairs were in the centre of the room. Toshiko was standing at the counter beside the sink, cutting up and squeezing lemons.

"Ianto's here," said Gwen. "Will there be enough for him?"

"Of course. Hello, Ianto, how are you? Is Owen with you?" She looked hopefully into the hall but there was no sign of his cousin. She had come to like the Londoner during their stay on the farm and missed him.

"Just me, I'm afraid. Owen and I have had a row." Ianto grinned sheepishly and sat at the table.

"What's he done this time?" asked Gwen. She was getting out glasses for the lemonade and a cake tin.

Toshiko looked at her sharply. "Who said he'd done anything?" she demanded.

"Well, you know what he's like!" retorted Gwen.

"Yes, I do! He's a brave boy who looked after me when we were at Trecastle." With that, she left the room, her footsteps heavy on the stairs. Her bedroom door closing was loud in the silence.

Gwen stood looking after her for a moment, then brought the glasses and a cake tin to the table. "She's besotted with him," she announced disgustedly. "What did Owen do?"

"Nothing really," said Ianto warily. He sympathised with Toshiko who had been stuck indoors for days doing housework when she could have been out enjoying the glorious weather and having a proper holiday. Of course, he realised, Gwen should have been doing that too. No wonder they were short with one another. "Just keeps saying nothing in Wales is as good as London. It got me down, that's all."

"Not surprised. He can be pretty thoughtless," said Gwen blithely, cutting generous slices of a Victoria sponge before finishing making the lemonade. She laid a tray with a pretty cloth and placed some cake and a glass of lemonade on it. "I'll just take this through to Mam."

When she had gone, Ianto sat sipping his drink and looking out into the garden. After about five minutes, quiet footsteps made him look up and he saw Toshiko enter the room. She was embarrassed by her earlier outburst and sat down at the table without a word.

"Not been much of a holiday for you lately, has it, Tosh?" he said kindly. "Have a drink, though it is a bit sweet."

"Gwen always puts in too much sugar," she replied, pouring herself some.

"Oh I do, do I?" said an angry Gwen, standing in the doorway. "Perhaps you should have finished making it instead of leaving it to me then!"

"That's unfair, Gwen," began Ianto, standing up and attempting to mediate between the two girls.

"That's right, take her side!" she retorted. "I think you'd better leave. And you can take Tosh with you!" Gwen angrily took her cake and glass and went back to join her mother.

Dismissed, Ianto and Toshiko slunk out of the house, closing the front door quietly behind them. They crossed the road and, after hesitating for a minute, opened the gate and went into the Harknesses' back garden; they did not want to be in sight of the Cooper house in case that made Gwen even angrier. The garden was long and thin, with a lawn and patio closest to the house. Trees, shrubs and flowers, all in glorious bloom, filling up the middle with a path meandering to a vegetable patch at the very end.

Toshiko sat on a bench and sighed. "I shouldn't have upset Gwen," she said slowly. "She's been good to me and she's only bossy because … Oh, just because."

"You don't have to explain, Tosh. I've known her for years, remember?" Ianto sat down beside her. "She hates being stuck indoors, right?" Toshiko nodded. "And you've been stuck there with her. Being together all the time can't be easy."

"We were fine at Trecastle," she pointed out.

"So were Owen and I!" Ianto chuckled. "Guess we're all better in a group."

"I suppose. Strange, isn't it? Mrs Cooper's broken leg meant we all went to Trecastle and had a lovely time –"

"Except for the minotaur!" he reminded her with a wry smile.

"Okay, except for that. But now, her being stuck at home means we're all grumpy with one another."

"Yeah. Doesn't seem right, does it?"

"Hi. I'm hot and sticky and I'm going to run!" said a young boy, bounding into the garden and circling the lawn, arms outstretched like wings on an aeroplane. "I've been in the car for ages and ages," he went on, coming closer. "and I had to wear this." He gestured to his short flannel trousers and white shirt.

"Hello, Gray," said Toshiko, with a smile. "I think you look very smart. Very grown-up."

He stopped running and beamed at her. At ten years old he was an irrepressible ball of energy who had developed a huge crush on the Japanese girl. When she deigned to speak to him let alone compliment him, he was tongue-tied and speechless.

"Gray, where are you? Come in and get changed." Jack's lazy tone floated round the corner before the boy himself came into sight. "Hey, what's this? Has your girlfriend come to call?"

Gray turned bright red and glared furiously at his brother. Normally he idolised Jack, his elder by seven years, but not right then. "You!" he hissed and launched himself at the taller boy, fists flailing. Jack held him off easily, laughing at Gray's efforts which made him even more annoyed.

"Slow down, Midget," said Jack, pinning the boy's arms to his sides. "If you want to fight, go change out of those clothes otherwise Mom'll have a fit and ground you." With a final glare at his brother, Gray shrugged free and raced round the side of the house. "Sorry about that," said Jack, brushing himself off. He was wearing smart dark blue trousers and shirt with a silver and blue waistcoat.

"You shouldn't tease him," remonstrated Toshiko, as he walked over to join them. "Why are you all dressed up?" She thought he looked like a movie star.

"We stopped at some friends of Pop's for lunch. Mom wanted to make an impression." He thrust his hands into his trouser pockets. "You waiting for me?"

Ianto found his voice. No matter that he had known for Jack for over a year, seeing him dressed up always made his heart skip a beat. "Uh-huh, we need sanctuary. Gwen kicked us out and I'm in the doghouse at home."

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I've only been away a day and all hell breaks loose. Seems you've got lots to tell me. I'd better go change then we can get comfortable."

"Hi, Ianto," said Mr Harkness from the, now open, French windows. He was a tall, dark-haired man with friendly features and a ready smile; pleasant to look at but not as handsome as his eldest son. With a small head bow and hands placed together, he said, "_Kon'nichiwa, Toshiko-chan_."

"_Kon'nichiwa, Harkness-sama_," she replied with a similar but deeper bow of the head as was fitting from a young girl to an older man.

"Don't, Tosh, he's only showing off," complained Jack with a laugh. "Look after them, Pop, while I get out of this finery." He clapped his father on the shoulder as he slipped into the house.

Half an hour later, the Harkness family was gathered on the patio with Ianto and Toshiko. The children were drinking Frostie's Root Beer - an American favourite that Mrs Harkness had shipped in specially - out of the can. She was sipping a glass of chardonnay, looking carelessly elegant, and Mr Harkness was slurping from a chilled can of Budweiser beer. Ianto thought it exotic to drink straight from a can and for adults to drink alcohol in the afternoon and loved the feeling of participating in something normally forbidden. The Harknesses were younger than his own parents and much more relaxed which made them natural confidants for the children's troubles. The conversation had covered Ianto's problems with Owen and got onto the recent upset with Gwen.

"I think it's a great shame," said Mrs Harkness, a strikingly attractive woman. "That poor girl shouldn't be cooped in that house all day long. They should get in a nurse."

"That's not for us to say, honey," counselled Mr Harkness. "They do things differently over here."

"Not that different. Maybe someone needs to speak to Mrs Cooper, point out what –"

"No! You're not to get involved." Mr Harkness was stern. "This has nothing to do with us."

"I think it would be a good thing if Mom did," said Jack. He was now in shorts and a short-sleeved shirt sitting on the ground between Ianto and Toshiko. "We could get some days out then."

"We're the newcomers here," replied Mr Harkness, "and it's not for us to interfere."

"You could talk to Mam," suggested Ianto tentatively. "She's known the Coopers for years."

Mrs Harkness beamed at him. "Of course! You are a very clever young man." She stood up. "I'll call her now, see what she says." She went into the house.

Mr Harkness groaned but did not stop her. "I hope this doesn't make it worse."

"I don't think it could be any worse," said Jack with a smile. "Tosh has had a row with Gwen and Ianto's not talking to Owen. Good job I'm such a likeable guy and you can all talk to me."

Ianto clouted him good-naturedly and Jack fell backwards onto the grass as if mortally wounded clutching at his chest. Gray, who had been waiting his opportunity, pounced on him and the two began wrestling with Ianto joining in. Toshiko egged on Gray and eventually Jack was fending off all four of them, laughing all the while. Mr Harkness looked on, pleased to see Jack had made such good friends.

"When you've finished killing Jack, want to play some ball?" he asked, gathering up the cans.

"Yeah!" cried Gray, scrambling to his feet. "I'll get the ball."

"Do you know where it is?" asked his father as Gray hurried off.

"It's in my room," called Jack after him. Standing up, he was the first to see the new arrival appear at the French windows. "Hey, Owen, come on in."

Owen hesitated, looking across at Ianto, biting his lip. He had come round to see Jack to talk about the row. A day of being blanked by Ianto had given Owen ample time to consider his behaviour and he had concluded that it was his fault. Being palmed off onto relatives every holiday was not easy. He knew he was unwelcome most of the time and a burden to everyone, especially as his mother never offered to contribute toward his keep or gave him enough spending money. If Owen had his way, he'd stay in London and make the best of his time but that was never an option; his mother wanted rid of him. Resenting his position, Owen used his sarcastic tongue against anyone who pitied him or who tried to give him a good time making him appear ungrateful. He wasn't, but found it hard to apologise. He regretted upsetting Ianto, he liked his cousin, especially the way he never made a fuss about having to pay for everything, but didn't know to make things right again.

Ianto, in a good mood after spending time with Jack, smiled and walked across to meet Owen. "I'm sorry I lost my temper," he said, holding out a hand.

"I shouldn't have said them things," admitted Owen, shaking the extended hand. "Sorry."

"And now we're all friends again," beamed Jack, putting an arm round each of the boys and pulling them onto the lawn. "We're going to play ball and now you're here to even up the sides."

"Hello, Owen," said Toshiko with a smile. She was feeling better too, refusing to think about returning to the Cooper house and facing Gwen.

"Tosh." He smiled shyly and, not having seen the wrestling, wondered why her hair was messy and her blouse untucked. She was normally so neat and tidy. "You playing?"

"Seems so."

"Right, kids, lets get teams," said Mr Harkness with an evil grin. "Jack and I'll be captain of each and share you limeys between us."

"Right. I bags Owen and the Midget for Captain Jack's All-Stars," he said, grinning at Gray who had just returned. He noticed Ianto's hurt expression and grinned even more.

"I want to be with Tosh," protested Gray.

Jack put his hands on the boy's shoulders and leant down to whisper, "If she's on the other team, you'll have to tackle her to get the ball."

Gray thought about this, frowning, then his face brightened. "Cool!"

"What this about tackling?" asked Owen, taking off his jersey. "Thought it was football."

"It is, American style. Lots of physical contact." Jack took the ball from Gray while looking at Ianto who realised what that meant and blushed. "Come on, guys, let's huddle." He took Owen and Gray to one side and began muttering to them.

"Okay, Harkness Hornets," said Mr Harkness, "we have to employ special tactics if we're going to win." He began explaining his plan.

The football game went on for the next hour. Balls were thrown from one end of the 'pitch' to the other, some with great accuracy and others not. As soon as one team had the ball, it was heads down and charge through the opposition to score, the one holding the ball defended by his team mates. It was played in good fun but it soon became clear that Jack and his father were both determined to win and they encouraged their teams to greater efforts. Gray was the stand out for the All-Stars, small enough to slip through gaps while Jack and Owen blocked for him. That was the part Jack enjoyed the most as he always went for Ianto, bringing him down and pinning him to the grass. Owen took on Mr Harkness and soon learnt to give it his all if he wanted to delay him. Toshiko was usually left unmarked but as she didn't want to hurt Gray, her tackles on him were rarely effective. When it was the Hornets' turn, Mr Harkness usually ran with the ball and Gray insisted on challenging Toshiko. Jack was torn, wanting to stop his father but also loving any excuse to wrestle with Ianto. Owen took whichever Jack did not. The scores were level when they made their last play. The Hornets had the ball and Mr Harkness waited until Jack was committed to the challenge before passing to Toshiko. Owen was tied up stopping Ianto so it was all up to Gray. He tackled her around the waist, slowing but not stopping her then, to the watching Jack's disgust, let her go on to score.

"We win! We win!" chanted Toshiko, jumping up and down. She was engulfed in a group hug by Ianto and Mr Harkness who joined in the chant.

"What is wrong with you, Gray?" asked Jack, sitting on the grass. "You let her score."

"I know." The boy looked pleased with himself. "She promised me a kiss if I did."

"Cheating! That is so underhand, Miss Sato!" complained Jack.

"All's fair in love and football," she answered, still breathless from the game and the Hornets' success.

"Yeah, don't be a sore loser, Jack," chided his father. "That was fun. Think I need another drink." He went off towards the kitchen.

"You're not really sore, are you?" asked Ianto, holding out a hand to help pull Jack to his feet. He had enjoyed the game a lot, especially all the tackling.

"No. Well, other than from the knocks you gave me." He inspected the grazes on his right forearm and elbow.

"Want me to have a look at those?" offered Owen. "They ought to be cleaned."

"Okay. There's some stuff in the downstairs bathroom. I'll show you." The two boys walked off accompanied by Ianto who thought the wounds might need kissing better if he could get a moment alone with Jack.

"I suppose you want your kiss," said Toshiko to Gray.

"Uh-huh." He grinned up at her, eyes wide with anticipation and ears turning pink.

-ooOoo-

At eight o'clock that Wednesday evening, Jack stood in the hallway of his house, talking on the telephone to Ianto and Owen. The front door was open so he had a clear view of the house opposite.

"_Anything?"_ asked Ianto.

"Nope. The powwow is still going on. They've put a lamp on in Mrs Cooper's room and I can see your mam's hat. Mom and Pop are there too. Can't see your dad or Mr Cooper."

"_I wish I knew what they were saying." _

"Tosh promised to give me a signal soon as she heard anything. She's sitting on the stairs just outside the study."

There was a clatter as the telephone receiver was handed over. _"You think your mum's going to be able to persuade the Coopers?"_ asked Owen.

"Don't know. She's pretty tough when she wants to be."

During the afternoon, Mrs Harkness had marshalled her forces and her arguments. A visit to Mrs Jones had got her on side and they had worked out a strategy for approaching Mrs Cooper about relieving Gwen – and therefore Toshiko – of the housekeeping. It was Mrs Jones who suggested involving their husbands as she knew Mr Cooper carried a lot of weight with his wife and he would be more easily persuaded by the men. So it was that at seven thirty, Mr and Mrs Jones had called for the Harknesses and they gone together to see the Coopers. It had now been thirty minutes and still there was no sign of a decision one way or the other.

"Oh, the hat's moved," said Jack. "Your mam's getting up." He had forgotten he was talking to Owen.

"_What about the rest?"_ asked Owen, after passing on the news to Ianto.

"They're moving too. Oh." Jack had spotted movement at one of the upstairs windows.

"_What is it?"_ demanded Ianto. He was listening too, the receiver held between him and Owen.

"Tosh. She's … I'm not sure what she's doing." They had arranged a set of signals earlier but this wasn't any of them. "Hang on, the parents are still in the room and … Gwen's in with them!"

"_Gwen? Why?" _

"Search me. Damn!"

"_Now what?"_ asked Owen.

"They've drawn the curtains. I can't see in any more." Jack looked up at the window but Toshiko had disappeared.

"_We're just going to have to wait,"_ said Ianto with a sigh. _"We'd better get off the line."_

"I suppose. No, one minute." Jack peered through the gathering darkness to the bedroom window which had just blazed with light. "Tosh is back. And she's giving the … Success! Mom won!" he cried, waving at Toshiko to show he had seen her. Closing the front door, he retreated into the hall.

"_That's great!"_ said Ianto as Owen made whooping noises in the background. _"Let's meet up tomorrow. Nine thirty?" _

"Yeah. See you then." Jack hung up the telephone and whistled as he went into the drawing room. The rest of the holiday was looking much brighter.

* * *

><p><em>Next time, the kids have a day out ...<em>


	2. Barry Island

**Five Go Mad on Flat Holm Island**

Chapter Two: Barry Island

"So Gwen nearly scuppered it?" asked Owen astounded. "After all your mum did?"

"That's what Tosh said. She popped over before breakfast." Jack was sitting on the garden bench, looking up at Owen and Ianto who had just arrived.

"I can understand that," said Ianto, sitting beside Jack. "Gwen's always been very responsible, taking charge. She'd see it as letting her mother down."

"Right. Anyway, her parents eventually persuaded her that a nurse was the right thing to do. And with our daily help going in too, they're sorted." Jack paused, thinking. "I was wondering … Maybe I should go and speak to her? To Gwen. Might smooth things over a bit and help mend fences."

"Not a bad idea. I can't do it, not after yesterday!" replied Ianto with a wry smile. "What are we going to do today anyway?"

Jack shrugged. "I'm easy. I'll go and talk to Gwen then, bring the girls back over here. The nurse arrived an hour ago so they should be free to leave." He stood up and ambled off round the side of the house.

Owen looked after him, reminded once again that Jack was as bossy as Gwen. The Londoner couldn't make up his mind whether he liked the older boy or not. He had many admirable traits – his bravery in rescuing them from the minotaur the most obvious – but he was also irritatingly smug and always telling them what to do. Looking up at the house, a solid Edwardian villa, Owen also resented Jack's happy home life and loving family. In a moment of insight, Owen realised Jack had and was everything Owen would like to be. Cross with himself, Owen plonked himself down beside Ianto and started talking about where the friends could go that day.

At the Coopers' house, Jack walked round to the back door and was lucky in finding Gwen and Toshiko alone there washing up the breakfast pots. He waved at them through the window, pulling funny faces until Toshiko, laughing, opened the door for him.

"Hi," he said, leaning against the doorjamb and watching them. Toshiko was happy, relaxed and smiling, but Gwen was stiff and her face impassive as she washed the last of the crockery. "Got a minute, Gwen?"

"You can see I'm busy," she replied, not meeting his gaze. She made a great fuss of emptying the suds from the washing-up bowl.

"I'll finish off here," offered Toshiko.

Looking from one to the other, Gwen sighed heavily and dried her hands. "Seems you've got this planned too." She stalked past Jack into the garden, ending up sitting on the old swing. "What's this about?"

"Oh, Gwen," he sighed, sinking to his knees in front of her and taking both her hands in his. "Is it so hard?"

Fighting down a sudden lump in her throat, she asked, "What?"

"Accepting help. No one liked seeing you slaving away all day when you should be out having fun. I know," he said quickly before she could interrupt, "that you want to help your mom and that's great. But the way I hear it, she wanted you to be free to enjoy yourself too."

Gwen looked away, fixing on a bluetit in the apple tree, and blinking back tears. Over the past ten days her emotions had been all mixed up and the only way she had been able cope was by focussing on the work of looking after her mother and keeping house. It was her duty and she was determined to show everyone that she was a devoted daughter and could manage. But in her heart she had wanted to be out and about with the others and had resented being stuck indoors. Unable to admit this, she had taken out her frustrations on Toshiko and been angry when her parents had told her about employing a nurse and daily help. Gwen did not want to look after her mother but she did not want anyone else to either! But now it was decided and Gwen did not know how to let go of all her resentments and find her natural enjoyment with life.

"Gwen, it's okay," said Jack softly. "Please say you'll join us today 'cos we missed you. It wasn't the same without you."

"I'm not sure Tosh will want me along." Gwen's voice was husky with unshed tears. "I've been horrid to her. And Ianto."

"They both want you, silly." He put his arms round her and hugged her tightly. "And I need your expert local knowledge to find us some special place to visit. But no more castles. I'm all castled out."

She laughed, couldn't help herself, and suddenly a weight lifted off her shoulders. Perhaps this wouldn't be so hard after all. "Okay, no castles." She pulled out of his embrace and dabbed at her eyes. "We did talk about Barry Island. Weather's good enough. But perhaps you … perhaps you went without me."

"Nope, it was all castles," said Jack with a grimace. "Barry's a brilliant idea. There, that's why we need you." He grinned at her and pushed back a lock of hair that had fallen over her face. "Let's go try it out on the others." He stood and pulled her off the swing.

"I'll just tell Mam. Won't be a minute." She ran off and Jack strolled after her, pleased to see her returning to the fun-loving girl he knew.

Ten minutes later, Jack and the girls had joined Ianto and Owen in the Harkness back garden. There had been a few tense moments as they got used to being together again but they were recovering their easy familiarity, helped by Gray playing an elaborate game involving his soldiers which required Toshiko to dole them out to him one at a time.

"Go away, Midget!" cried Jack eventually when Gray had made yet another visit to Toshiko. "Thought you were going into town with Mom."

"Want to be with you. Can I come to the beach?" Gray had been listening to the conversation. "Please!"

"No. Now scram!" Jack gave him a push in the right direction and Gray slouched off, dragging his feet. "Kids!"

"I think he's cute," said Toshiko, looking after the little boy who reminded her of Bunmei, her younger brother. "Couldn't we take him?"

"No. Today's for us, a chance to get to know one another again." He was sitting beside Gwen on the grass and gave her hand a surreptitious squeeze. "Can't be bothered with little kids."

"So we're going to this island then?" asked Owen, sitting on the bench with Toshiko. "On a boat?"

Gwen burst out laughing, a happy sound that made the others join in. "Idiot! Barry's not an island."

"Then why'd you call it one?"

"It's like the Isle of Dogs," said Ianto placidly, intent on keeping the peace. He was on the other side of Jack, their upper arms occasionally touching. "We going to take a picnic?"

"Let's get fish and chips again," said Gwen. "Like we did at New Quay. There's a good place." The others nodded enthusiastic agreement except Owen who saw another drain on his limited finances. "And we can go to the Pleasure Park too. You'll like that, Owen, lots of rides and stuff."

"Right." Owen knew for sure that his money would not run to fairground rides.

"Gray, go and wash your face and hands please. We'll be going out in a minute," said Mrs Harkness coming out onto the patio. She waited until her youngest child obeyed then turned to Jack and the others. "Have you decided what you're going to do?"

"We're going to the beach, Mom," said Jack, jumping up and grabbing her around the waist for an impromptu dance.

"Let me go," she laughed, fending him off. "Will you want lunch?"

"We're going to get fish and chips and eat them out of the paper. Everyone will say 'there's that common lot from Penarth'," Jack joked in a bad Welsh accent.

"Being led astray by an American," put in Ianto dryly. He stood up. "Come on, Owen, we'd better go and get our swimming things."

"The bus is nearer to your house," said Gwen, also standing. "We'll meet there. Ten minutes?" she suggested, looking round at the others.

"Make it fifteen. Perfection like mine takes longer," replied Jack to hoots of derision.

-ooOoo-

The bus was on time and quite full with a mixture of shoppers and others, like themselves, heading to the beach for a day out. They had to sit separately, only Jack and Gwen managing to sit together. He was glad of the opportunity to chat to her alone again, encouraging her efforts to be one of the group once more. The journey took them south out of Penarth through Cosmeston and other villages, in sight of the Bristol Channel most of the way. They arrived at the Barry waterfront shortly before eleven and walked in a gaggle through streets thronged with holiday-makers. The good weather had drawn a lot of local families out for the day as well as other holiday-makers from further afield who were staying in the area. Jack and Ianto led the way with Owen, Toshiko and Gwen close behind, all chatting easily once more. It was as if the past ten days had not happened.

"The best beach is down that way," said Ianto, stopping at a railing on a raised promenade. "And the Pleasure Park is just here." It was impossible to miss. A huge roller coaster that took up at least half the total area soared up dwarfing the carousels and swingboats and other smaller rides.

"What is that thing?" asked Toshiko.

"The scenic railway. Been here for years but it's good fun. Got scenery and everything." Gwen was enthusiastic and grinned at them all. "Shall we do it now?"

"I don't know, sea looks tempting," commented Jack, looking over to the bright yellow sand dotted with people and beyond to the blue of the Bristol Channel.

"Before we decide anything," said Ianto, "lunch is on me today." The others looked at him in surprise. "As I was away for my birthday, Mam said it's her treat."

"That's good of her. Thanks, Ianto," said Jack, briefly wrapping an arm round his friend's shoulders. "I think we should let you decide then, ride or beach?" His pleading eyes made it clear what he wanted.

"What do the rest of you want?" asked Ianto, refusing to fall for Jack's piteous look. "Majority has it."

"Beach," said Owen. "Need to cool off for a bit. Besides, it's getting busy, won't be room to swim soon."

"Ride for me," said Toshiko. She wanted a close look at the engineering involved.

Gwen hesitated then said, "Ride. It's ages since I did it last."

Jack grinned, moving to lean against the railing and face Ianto. "You know what I want. So, Ianto, you have the deciding vote. What's it to be?"

The Welsh boy groaned. "I really don't mind." He looked at all their expectant faces and couldn't decide; whatever he said would disappoint someone. "Let's toss for it." He fished out a shilling and tossed it, caught it and put it on the back of his hand. "Heads the beach, tails the ride." They all crowded round to see him reveal the coin … heads.

"Great, come on!" cried Owen. He ran off down the slope to the beach, a bag containing towels and other essentials banging against his legs. Jack was hot on his heels.

"Sorry, girls," said Ianto, pocketing the coin.

"I don't mind," said Gwen, linking arms with him and Toshiko. "It's just good to be out in the sunshine with you. All of you." They walked down the slope and over to the spot Owen had picked.

For the next hour and a half, they swam and sunbathed and larked about. All had been wearing their costumes under shorts and shirts so were ready quickly. The water was relatively warm – it was late August and the weather had been good that summer – and the children ran in and out and swam around contentedly. At first, one or two of them stayed to guard their belongings but then Ianto recognised a neighbour who was not swimming who was happy to look after the bags leaving them all free to frolic together. Ianto tried to have a leisurely swim, leaving the others to mess around, until he was pulled under the water by Owen. He surfaced spluttering to everyone else's amusement. Once they got the idea, Ianto was dunked repeatedly and finally surrendered and joined in the games. Jack ran back to the bags and produced a Frisbee, a device not available in the UK, and they had a great time learning how to throw it in the brisk sea breeze, drawing in other people who also wanted to have a go. All went well until, while showing off, Jack and another lad called Terry collided. Terry landed awkwardly and bent back the little finger of his left hand.

"Let me see," said Owen, running over. He manipulated the digit. "Don't think it's broken but you ought to get it checked out."

"No need to bother with that," said Terry in a broad Welsh accent. "It'll be all right." He refused any treatment and went on playing for a while until he had to give in and admit it was hurting a lot.

Owen went with him to the St John Ambulance station, keen to see how this branch worked, and the others decided to take a break until he got back. They sat or lay on towels on the sand, Toshiko taking a couple of photographs and Gwen digging out a bag of sticky butterscotch and handing it round.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" asked Gwen as she unwrapped her sweet.

"No castles!" said Jack immediately.

"We could go to the museum," suggested Toshiko. "If the weather's no good."

"Which one? The National or St Fagans?" queried Ianto.

Jack rolled over on his stomach and, between sucks on his sweet, asked, "Is St Fagan's the open-air one?" Ianto nodded. "I'd like to go there."

"Actually, I was thinking of the National Museum," admitted Toshiko. "They've got an exhibition of Roman finds."

"We could do that too." Jack was agreeable to any suggestion today, too pleased to have the gang back together again to argue.

"Isn't it a bit like school?" said Gwen. It was the first time she had felt brave enough to disagree with any of the others' suggestions, still not quite sure of her place in the group. "Sorry, Tosh."

Toshiko was not offended and smiled at her. "That's okay. I can go on my own sometime. When it's pouring with rain and there's nothing better to do."

"It's a pity we can't go somewhere away from here," said Ianto, leaning back on his elbows and staring out to sea. "Somewhere without parents."

They continued to bat around ideas until Owen eventually returned having left Terry at the station to have his hand bandaged; he would be all right but had to keep his finger immobile. They talked a bit more then, having dried off sufficiently, dressed and went in search of lunch. Contrary to Jack's earlier prediction, they ate their fish and chips in the restaurant. As it was a treat, Ianto included ices for dessert and fizzy drinks paying for the lot. Emerging back into the sunshine, they strolled along the promenade towards the Pleasure Park.

"I really think we should wait a bit before doing the ride," said Ianto. "We've had a big meal."

"There's plenty of other stuff," said Gwen, in the lead but walking backwards so she could see them all. "Anyone for the Dodgems?"

"Me!" cried Jack. They ran off through the crowd.

"How about it, Owen?" asked Toshiko shyly, surprised that he had not shown more enthusiasm for the rides.

"Ah, yeah, all right." Hands in his pockets, he fingered the few coins there, hoping they would be enough.

"Give me the bags. I'll hold them while you battle it out," said Ianto, holding out his hands.

When Owen passed his bag over, he found a ten shilling note pressed into his hand. Surprised, he muttered, "Thanks, mate."

"Go and enjoy yourselves."

Standing to one side, Ianto watched his friends get into cars, one each, and wait for the ride to start. Then they were off, Toshiko trying to steer a course around without being bumped but the others ramming one another maniacally. Gwen was a demon, spinning Jack's car round and then bouncing Owen into the side rail. The boys gritted their teeth and made a concerted attack, getting their own back. Owen left Gwen and Jack battling it out and found Toshiko, driving alongside her sedately with just an occasional, gentle bump.

Gwen and Jack's competitive spirit was aroused and once the Dodgem ride finished, they raced off to the swingboats, standing in line until they got a boat and then swinging it higher and higher. Ianto, Owen and Toshiko took a boat too, but they contented themselves with a much more gentle ride. It was the same story at the various sideshows, both Gwen and Jack determined to outdo the other and spending a lot of money to win tacky prizes.

"I'm going on the Ferris wheel," said Ianto, looking at the slowly moving seats swaying above them.

An arm snaked round his waist and pulled him forward. "Thought you'd never suggest it," said Jack quietly, letting him go.

The two boys got into the queue, Toshiko and Owen behind them. Gwen decided not to bother and stood with the bags to watch. The wheel slowed and Jack and Ianto got into a seat, the bar was secured across their laps and they were wafted up a short way until it stopped again for other passengers to get on.

"If you look over there, you'll be able to see right across to England," said Ianto, pointing to the left.

"I'm enjoying the view I've got, thanks very much." Ianto turned and saw Jack leaning back, arm along the back of the seat, gazing at him. "It's a very nice view."

"Idiot." Ianto blushed a little. "Sure you wouldn't have preferred Gwen to be here?"

"Absolutely not, and you know it." Jack smiled lazily as the wheel jerked into life again. "Enjoy the ride."

The rest of the ride, three full revolutions as well as some stopping and starting, passed in sporadic conversation as the two boys held hands discreetly, enjoying being alone. In the seat behind them, Toshiko and Owen chattered a lot, admiring the view out to sea and marvelling about how small the people on the ground looked. They were surprised when the wheel stopped and they had to get off.

"We have got to go on the Scenic Railway now," said Gwen when the others joined her. "This way."

After queuing for a few minutes, they were allowed into a carriage. There were three seats, each for two people to sit side by side: Jack and Gwen went up front with Tosh and Ianto behind them and Owen at the rear on his own. The carriage started slowly, clattering over the wooden rails and then they were into the first drop, racing down over seventy feet screaming in delight. The ride continued, twisting and turning and rising and falling for over a mile among a mountainous landscape. All too soon for Jack and Gwen, the ride was over and they decided to ride it again, re-joining the queue. The others had had enough and stood off to one side, Toshiko looking critically at the construction and working out the physics involved in controlling the centrifugal and other forces that made the ride so enjoyable.

"That was brilliant!" declared Jack when he and Gwen had completed their second ride. "Though I can't understand why the scenery is turquoise."

"Is it? Didn't notice," said Gwen. "Where now?"

"I fancy another swim," said Owen, hefting the bag further onto his shoulder.

"Yes, good idea," agreed Toshiko, linking an arm through his and walking in that direction. With Gwen in the middle, the others followed, glancing at the sideshows as they passed.

"Candy floss?" asked Jack, nudging Gwen.

"It does look good," she said, looking over at the kiosk where the sugary confection was being whipped up. "Why not?"

They called to Owen and Toshiko but neither of them wanted any. Nor did Ianto so it was just Jack and Gwen who resumed the walk eating large clouds of the pink sticky stuff. Back at the beach, they found a small patch of sand between the many family groups already there and put down the bags. Jack stayed with them, still eating, while the others ran into the sea. The next couple of hours passed quickly until finally it was time to make for home. The bus was crowded and they had to stand all the way to Penarth, arriving at around half past five.

"This has been a lovely day," said Gwen, a silly grin on her face. They were standing outside Ianto's house, unwilling to end the day but knowing they all had to go to their own homes.

"We could do it again tomorrow," suggested Owen, leaning on the gatepost.

"Maybe but who knows –" Ianto broke off when he heard the front door open behind him and his mother appeared. "We were just coming in, Mam," he said with a smile.

"No rush, love. Had a good day, have you? Yes, I can see you have. Got something to tell you." Mrs Jones was tall and slim with a wealth of dark hair caught up in a loose bun at the back of her head.

"What's that?" asked Ianto.

"How would you like to go camping this weekend? Mr Harkness suggested it. Seems he's doing some geological work on Flat Holm Island and thought you all might like to help."

"Camping! Wow, that'd be great!" cried Jack.

"Is this a real island or another funny one?" asked Owen warily. He wasn't sure about camping - his one outing with the Scouts had been a disappointment - but would go if everyone else was.

Gwen laughed, resting a hand on his shoulder. "It's a real one. In the Bristol Channel. Quite small, I think." She turned to the Mrs Jones, frowning. "I'm not sure I should leave Mam and Dad for a whole weekend."

"They are quite happy for you to go, if you want to," Mrs Jones reassured her.

"Come on, Gwen, you have to come too," said Jack. "We won't go without you."

Looking round, she said, "In that case, I don't seem to have any choice." She grinned at them, showing how much she really wanted to go on the trip.

"Good." Ianto clapped her on the back. "What about equipment, Mam?"

"It's all being arranged by Mr Harkness. You're to go round there after supper tonight to hear all the details." She smiled at them. Her sister, Nerys, had given good reports of all the children during their stay on the farm and she could see that they were well-founded; these were well-behaved and well-brought up young people. She was delighted they were going to get a chance to have another trip away.

"So, I'll see you all later," said Jack, grinning in anticipation. If he knew what adventures the weekend would bring, he would have been less happy.

* * *

><p><em>The adventure begins to unfold in the next chapter ...<em>


	3. To the Island

**Five Go Mad on Flat Holm Island**

Chapter Three: To the Island

Ianto woke early on Friday and lay on his back listening to the wind outside and hoping it was not strong enough to prevent their trip to Flat Holm. The island may only be five miles from Cardiff and Barry but it would be impossible to reach if the wind got up. He smiled suddenly, remembering the meeting the night before with Mr Harkness; this weekend was going to be great, as long as the weather held. Footsteps going to the bathroom alerted him to someone else being awake and so he wasn't surprised when, a few minutes later, the bedroom door slowly opened and Owen's tousled head appeared.

"Come in," said Ianto quietly, "I'm awake." He eased himself up and sat leaning back against the wall.

Taking elaborate care to be quiet, Owen entered the room and shut the door behind him. He sat on the end of the bed, rubbing his ear. "This place we're going, it really like Jack's dad said?"

"I think so. I've never been there myself, but some friends have and they said the same."

"So, not a lot to do then?"

"I suppose not." Ianto waited having learnt to give Owen time; he hated being rushed into saying what was bothering him.

"Oh well, least I won't need any more of your money." The Londoner smiled wryly and rolled his eyes. "And I guess I can put up with camping."

Ianto returned the smile. "We'll be roughing it quite a bit. Cooking on a stove, open fires and stuff. Just basic bathroom facilities too." If he were honest, Ianto was not looking forward to that; he liked being clean.

"What you taking with you? You know, clothes and that."

The two boys discussed their wardrobe, unknowingly mimicking a similar conversation going on in the Cooper house between Gwen and Toshiko. The girls were not sure how they would manage with the limit of only one small bag each but talking it through soon realised they needed only: underwear; spare slacks and top; pyjamas; a thick sweater; swimsuit; basic toiletries; a warm jacket; and sturdy boots. These plus a couple of books, a camera for Toshiko and a supply of sweets for Gwen would do. With that decided, the girls ate a large breakfast and made sure Mrs Cooper had all she needed. At half past ten, they presented themselves at the Harkness house.

"Hi," said Jack when he opened the door to them. "Come in." He led them to the kitchen which was bursting with noise and movement from the gathered people: Ianto and Owen as well as the rest of the Harkness family. "Welcome to the madhouse."

"Jack!" remonstrated his mother. "Have you finished packing?"

"Yes, Mom," he chanted edging into the room to stand by Ianto.

"Did you put in clean underwear?"

He rolled his eyes, aware of his friends' sniggering. "Yes!"

"I think I'll check." She pushed past him to the haversacks and overnight bags piled by the door ignoring his grumbling.

"Oh," said Jack, turning to the girls, "one change to last night's arrangements. The Midget's coming too." His sour expression showed what he thought of this.

"Yay!" shouted the young boy, on the other side of the room. He had wheedled and wheedled and finally got his father to agree he could go with them for one night and come back when Mr Harkness did. "I'm going camping!"

"I'm glad you're coming," said Toshiko, moving to his side, "we can explore together." Gray's expression changed to one of silent, abject adoration.

"Boys, help me load the cars," said Mr Harkness, opening the back door. "Then we need to be off."

The bags were collected and put in the boot of the estate car. Boxes of food – tins and perishables – went in Mrs Harkness' small car and jackets were piled on top of both. It was too warm to wear the jackets as the wind had dropped and it was another hot and sunny day. Amid all the bustle, the postman came up the road and Gwen ran over to him, taking a letter and putting it in her pocket to read later. She blushed a little when Ianto caught her eye but did not explain. A little before eleven they got into the cars – the estate with Mr Harkness, Gwen, Jack and Ianto and the other with Mrs Harkness, Toshiko, Gray and Owen - and set off for Barry Docks.

-ooOoo-

The camping equipment took up a lot of space on the boat. There were three tents and associated groundsheets and sleeping bags for seven people, all supplied by the university and brought to the Docks by the campus manager and his team. With the monitoring equipment, personal bags, food and other supplies added to the heap, it was a daunting pile and Ianto eyed it warily wondering how long it would take to unload at the other end where they wouldn't have anyone to help.

The small motor boat negotiated slowly through the waters of the harbour, dodging tugs and the cargo ships entering and leaving the berths. Even though coal exports had diminished in recent years, the docks still thrummed with activity as hundreds of stevedores laboured to load and unload the ships in double-quick time. On the boat, Toshiko stood at the bows with an arm round Gray, watching the shoreline and in particular The Point where Mrs Harkness was standing waving. Gray was waving back enthusiastically. Gwen and Owen stood nearby also waving, glad they had donned their jackets; it was chilly on the water. Behind them, Mr Harkness was in the cockpit talking to the skipper and Jack and Ianto were sitting together in the stern, their feet on the equipment.

"I'm sorry about Gray," said Jack for the umpteenth time. He had argued against his little brother tagging along but lost.

"It's all right. Besides, it's only for one night; he's coming back tomorrow."

"I suppose." Jack thrust his hands further into the pockets of the greatcoat that Uncle Bryn had given him and which was now his coat of choice.

The purpose of the visit to Flat Holm, outlined the night before, was to take a series of geological readings over a period of four days. Mr Harkness would set up the equipment and show the children how to monitor it before returning the following day, Saturday. Other than taking these readings twice a day, the children would be free to do anything they liked until picked up on Tuesday. They would be on their own but could apply to the lighthouse keepers, who had a radio link to the mainland, in an emergency.

Ianto threaded his arm through Jack's, searching for a way to cheer him up. It was unlike him to be upset about Gray's inclusion in the expedition, normally he willingly spent time with his brother. "Stop being so grumpy. If you give me a smile I'll call you captain."

Jack tried to hold out, believing he fell for Ianto's ruses too often, but his lips didn't obey, they were soon quirking at the corners and then he gave in and smiled properly. "Why do I let you do this to me?" he asked ruefully.

"Because, Captain, I'm special."

"Yes, you are." The joking tone had disappeared.

"Wave, Jack, wave at Mom!" cried Gray, erupting near the two older boys. He crowded between his brother and Ianto, kneeling on the bench seat with his gaze fixed on the receding figure of Mrs Harkness which, now the boat was headed out to sea, could only be seen from the stern.

Turning, Jack obliged, waving almost as wildly as his little brother until the boat left the harbour and the figure on the shore disappeared. "Sit down, Midget. You'll be overboard if you don't calm down and I'm not coming in to save you."

"You won't need to save me," said the boy, offended. "I can swim just as good as you." He twisted round and made himself comfortable on the seat.

Jack, who had intended Gray to sit somewhere else, sighed with regret; there was to be no more time alone with Ianto. As if to prove the point, Gwen and Toshiko came back to join them too, sitting alongside the boys and chattering excitedly. Only Owen stayed in the bows but not for long, he was soon driven back to the stern where the cockpit provided some protection from the breeze. The waters grew choppy as they entered the Bristol Channel proper and the little boat bobbed up and down when particularly large swells caught it. Gray, leaning over the side, squealed with delight whenever this happened and his unfeigned enjoyment soon spread to the others who had been affecting a more blasé attitude.

Flat Holm Island was in sight for most of the journey, a small greenish-brown dot at first but gradually getting larger though not much; it was a very small island. "We'll be there in another fifteen minutes or so," reported Mr Harkness, standing spread-legged and hanging onto the cockpit roof to maintain his balance. "First task will be to unload so Captain Pritchard can get off. We'll pile everything on the shore then tote it up to the campsite."

"Where do we land, sir?" asked Owen who had been scanning the island. "It's all cliffs, far as I can see."

"On the other side. There's a sheltered inlet all the boats use. We'll actually be camping on this side though." Mr Harkness turned to point. "See the splash of white? That's an old farmhouse; we'll be in a field alongside."

"There's a farm? On that?" queried Owen, amazed. He had visions of cows and sheep falling over the cliffs as there was nothing he could see to keep them safe. Of course, if it was goats they'd be all right, goats were sensible creatures.

"Not now. There used to be some livestock kept there for the lighthouse men and the military but it was never really successful." He looked round at the children's eager faces and had a moment of doubt. "There's nothing on the island, I hope you won't be bored."

"I'm sure we won't," replied Gwen immediately, seeing that Mr Harkness needed reassuring. "We'll have the readings to take and lots to explore."

Owen thought she was exaggerating, exploring the island was unlikely to keep them occupied for long, half an hour at most. But then he considered that for the next few days they'd be free to do as they liked, with no regular mealtimes or anyone telling them what to do, and decided it wouldn't be so bad. And, he added with a smile, Toshiko would be there too. He had missed her these past couple of weeks when she had been stuck helping Gwen and was all too aware that the holidays would soon be ending. In two weeks time he would be back in London and at school, miles away from the others, on his own once more. He had to make the most of the time they had left together.

"Is it really safe to swim?" asked Ianto. They had touched on this and been assured it was but now, looking at the cliffs, he doubted it.

"In the inlet. And if you're careful and don't go out too far," confirmed Mr Harkness. "I'm expecting you all to be sensible."

"Don't worry, Pop. We'll use the buddy system. Always one on shore when their buddy's in the water."

"See that you do."

The conversation continued as the boat chugged on, rounding the north of the island where an old military installation loomed above them and then down the east shore. Across the water, the coast of England stood out clearly. Always being able to see both sides of the Channel and the constant stream of ships and yachts on their way to and from the docks was comforting evidence that they were not so very far from civilisation. Beyond a spur of rock sticking out into the sea lay the inlet – it was too small to be called a bay – and the flimsy metal jetty. The skipper throttled back and turned the boat into the calmer waters bringing her to bump gently against the jetty about halfway down. Mr Harkness, who had done some sailing in his youth, nimbly stepped off and secured the boat.

It took them an hour to unload, making multiple journeys along the rickety jetty to the spot selected to stash the equipment some twenty yards up from the high water mark. The shore was coarse pebbles liberally covered by large rocks merging into earth and tussocky grass, the whole thing was full of lumps and bumps designed to trip anyone crossing it. It was soon clear that Gray was more hindrance than help – slipping and sliding about and likely to fall into the water - so he and Toshiko were put in charge of organising the equipment while the others slogged back and forth with the loads. It was hard and hot work and all the children discarded their jackets immediately. The last loads to come ashore were the tents which needed a lot of hands to balance the awkwardly shaped and weighted bundles.

"Gray, don't go far," warned Toshiko, one eye on him and the other on her friends inching along the jetty with the largest of the tents under Mr Harkness's direction. She had got the equipment organised now – the food in one area, overnight bags in another etc – and straightened up to ease her aching back.

"What's going on? This is private property."

The deep, bass voice from behind her made Toshiko jump and she whirled to face its owner, a heavyset man of middle years with a full beard flecked with grey and a weather-beaten skin. His expression was fierce, light blue eyes under bushy eyebrows fixed on her. A deep frown creased his forehead. He was wearing a thick white polo-necked jersey that had seen better days and heavy cloth trousers held up with a broad leather belt. Rubber boots completed the ensemble. Toshiko was alarmed and took an involuntary step backwards.

"Who are you? Speak up, girl."

"We .. We're with Mr Harkness." Her voice was small and she waved feebly in the direction of the jetty.

"Who?" He glowered at her some more, clearly thought she was simple, and strode off past her to the water. Toshiko sank down in relief, sitting on one of the boxes of food.

"Tosh. Tosh, are you okay?" Gray was at her side, one timid hand placed on her shoulder while the other held a rusty piece of metal he had discovered. "Was that man nasty to you?" He pulled an angry face and glared down at the stranger who was now talking to Mr Harkness.

Amused by Gray's comical expression, Toshiko managed a shaky laugh. "No, no not really. He just surprised me." She reached out and put a hand round the boy's waist, pulling him close. "Sit down here, by me."

Toshiko slowly recovered her composure as she and Gray watched the discussion going on below, unable to hear the words. She was not sure why the man had frightened her so much; he was no different to the many sailors she had seen around the docks. Perhaps it had been the abrupt way he had spoken, coming upon her so unexpectedly and quietly. And perhaps, she admitted to herself, she had not recovered from the encounter with the minotaur as well as she thought. The conversation at the jetty ended and Toshiko was relieved when the stranger strode off at a tangent that took him away from her. She stood when Jack and Ianto approached, carrying one of the smaller tents between them.

"It's still a cheek," Jack was saying before dumping the tent. "He doesn't own the island."

"Forget it," soothed Ianto. "Go and help Gwen." He pushed his friend back down the slope.

When Jack had gone, Gray running off with him, Toshiko asked, "Who was that man?"

"One of the lighthouse keepers, name of Evans. Wondered who were, that's all." Ianto noticed for the first time that she was anxious. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. He just … surprised me. It was like he appeared from nowhere." She tried to laugh it off but sounded false even to herself.

"Well, he won't bother us. Mr Harkness explained we have permission to be here." His attention was back on the others. "They'll be in the water in a minute," he groaned running down to help them.

Standing alone with the equipment, Toshiko felt her skin crawl and she looked round. Up the slope to her right, highlighted against the sun, was the brooding silhouette of the man Evans looking down on them. She shivered.

-ooOoo-

They had the campsite organised by mid-afternoon.

The three tents were securely anchored to the turf - after several mishaps with collapsing canvas and poles going walkabout - in an area of roughly mown grass which had been created by earlier university camping parties. Separated by just a few yards, the small building grandly named the farmhouse, but now a store and washroom, shielded them from the westerly winds while a row of misshapen low trees acted as a windbreak to the east. The largest tent, aligned west/east with its door to the south, was the most sophisticated with two 'bedrooms' inside and a large central area, the only covered communal space. Facing it on the other side of a brick fire pit, were the two smaller tents, aligned north/south. The sleeping arrangements were settled quickly. The girls took one of the smaller tents, quite happy with the cramped conditions inside: the two sleeping bags took up most of the space with just room for a lamp between them. The girls' belongings stayed in their overnight bags, there was nowhere else to put them. Ianto and Jack shared the other small tent after Owen falsely declared he would be claustrophobic inside. The Londoner had one of the 'bedrooms' in the large tent with Mr Harkness and Gray sharing the other. The primus stove and supplies were also in the big tent with the scientific equipment.

At nearly three o'clock everyone was busy. Gwen and Jack were bent over the fire pit, coaxing the small flames into life. The day was still warm, even in the breeze, but they'd need the fire later. Ianto was in the farmhouse inspecting the bathroom facilities – two showers and two toilets - while Toshiko filled a large plastic container with drinking water from the outside tap. On the sea side of the farmhouse, Gray and Owen were staring at the Welsh coast, trying to pick out landmarks and watching the ships passing by on their way to the docks at Barry and Cardiff. Beside them was a pile of wood they had collected for the fire.

This ordered scene was what Mr Harkness saw when he returned from a trip to the lighthouse. He had been perturbed by the encounter at the jetty and decided to make clear to all three keepers exactly what he and the children were doing on the island. With that misunderstanding cleared up, he was content.

"My, a fire already? Bit warm for that, isn't it?" he asked, standing back from the pit.

Squinting, Gwen looked up at him. "If we want baked potatoes later we need to get the fire nice and hot." They had eaten sandwiches and cake earlier but would be wanting something more substantial soon.

"Bangers and spuds," added Jack with a grin. "What a wonderful language you limeys have got!"

"It's yours not mine!" she retorted, sitting back on her heels and watching the fire. She had learnt how to make fires on camping holidays with her friend Monica's family and had been showing Jack. "And don't call me a limey, yank."

"Okay, okay." Jack threw his hands up in mock surrender. "How about some bigger sticks now?" He waggled one of the larger pieces of wood.

"Umm, give it a bit longer."

"Water," said Ianto. "Where do you want it?" He was carrying the large container Toshiko had filled.

"Big Momma." Jack used a thumb to indicate the big tent. It had been his idea to christen the tents which the others thought rather odd but had gone along with. The smaller tents were Boo Boo and Yogi from the cartoon, _Yogi Bear_, one of Jack's favourites.

Owen and Toshiko wandered up, carrying the wood he had gathered, while Gray ran pell-mell for his father only stopping when he cannoned into him. Ianto, on his way to Big Momma, grinned at the sight; he had been told that Jack had been just the same when he was younger. Leaving the water beside the supplies, he re-joined the others where Jack was still agitating to put more wood on the fire to Gwen's increasing irritation. Too much right now and the fire would go out.

Mr Harkness decided to help. "Leave that for now, Jack. Give me a hand setting up the monitoring equipment."

"Me too! Me too!" demanded Gray, jumping up and down while hanging onto his father's arm.

"No, son, you stay here."

"Why?" the boy wailed. "I wantta come."

"Because the equipment is delicate and I don't want you breaking anything." Mr Harkness ignored Gray's further protests and glanced across at Toshiko. "I'd welcome your help, Toshiko." He was well aware that she was a very bright young lady with a talent for science.

"It's not fair!" continued Gray, stamping his foot.

"Enough! Don't make me regret bringing you." The reprimand quietened the boy but he still looked angry.

"You don't need me as well as Tosh," put in Jack, still sitting by the fire and attempting to sneak a stick onto the blaze. Gwen batted his hand away.

"I need you to carry the equipment," replied his father. "No arguing."

With a heavy sigh, Jack stood up and followed Mr Harkness into Big Momma. Toshiko went with them, discussing the particulars of the information they were to collect. A few minutes later, they went off – Jack laden with a collapsible table and a large box – towards the north of the island. Gray stared at their retreating backs then, when he thought no one was looking, edged after them.

"I wouldn't it I were you," said Ianto quietly. "Your dad will only get mad."

"Humph! I want to go."

"Why? It's only a few boxes and wires. Much better to stay here and help with the fire." Ianto was pretending not to mind one way or the other, kneeling beside Gwen.

"He's right," added Owen. "Are we definitely having spuds?" he asked of no one in particular.

"Yeah." Gwen broke some twigs from a larger piece of wood and added them to the fire.

"Come on, Gray, let's go and pick out our spuds. We can carve our initials on them so we get the right ones." Successfully distracted, Gray went with Owen into Big Momma, keen to select the perfect potato.

"He's changed," commented Gwen. "Owen I mean. That was almost diplomatic."

Ianto considered this, lying on his side propped up on one elbow. He too had noticed that Owen was trying harder to fit in. He put it down to the presence of Mr Harkness. "Probably a flash in the pan. Don't expect it to happen again."

"I won't." The two friends exchanged a conspiratorial smile.

* * *

><p><em>So, they are on the island. Next time, they settle down to camping ...<em>


	4. Settling In

_All the details of Flat Holm come from various web sites and, for the most part, what you read is what actually exists on the island. However, please note I have relocated the fog horn station to fit the needs of the story. _

* * *

><p><strong>Five Go Mad on Flat Holm Island<strong>

Chapter Four: Settling In

The walk around Flat Holm Island took precisely fifty three minutes - Ianto timed it - taking off the time they spent exploring and looking out at the views.

The walk was Gwen's idea. The fire was burning steadily but not yet hot enough for the potatoes and she wanted to stretch her legs and see something more of the place that would be their home for the next four days. They decided to walk along the cliff top, staying back from the very edge which was not safe; erosion had taken its toll. Mr Harkness stayed at the camp working on some calculations under strict instructions to mind the fire. The children set off in a group, the older ones keeping an eye on Gray who was scampering around examining everything. He was making a collection of any strange shaped pieces of metal he could carry – or persuade someone else to carry. Heading north from the farmhouse, they made for the remains of one of two military batteries. Concrete slabs in various shapes and bits of rusted metal were all that was left of the emplacements used to house guns in the mid-nineteenth century (which had not been used) and anti-aircraft guns in World War II (a vital defence during the Cardiff Blitz).

"I wonder how they worked," mused Ianto, examining one of the larger expanses of concrete. "I suppose these were where the gun was bolted down." He felt inside one of the square holes now half-filled with earth.

"Did they point any particular way?" asked Owen, scratching around in another hole assisted by Gray who had found a stick. The hole was about nine inches deep.

"Up," said Jack laconically, "that's where the planes were." He was standing, hands in the pockets of his trousers, surveying the whole battery. His heart was not in exploring.

Owen pulled a face at him. "Clever clogs. How did they do that?" He stood and brushed off his hands while gazing straight up. "How did they keep a plane in their sights?"

"I think," said Ianto slowly, "they swivelled round to face any direction." He glanced at Jack, wondering why he was so distracted.

"Hey, come look at this," called Gwen who was on the other side of an old tank that might have once contained fuel or water. They strolled after her.

"Wow," exclaimed Jack, interested despite himself. "Careful, Midget." He grabbed Gray who was about to run past him.

"Let me go!" The boy shrugged out of his brother's hold but stayed by his side. He adored Jack and usually did what the older boy said but liked to assert his independence from time to time. He peered ahead. "It's big."

"Come here, Gray," said Toshiko who was standing on the other side of Jack. "Hold my hand and be sensible and you can look in." He quickly complied, always willing to do as she asked. They stood looking down into a huge oval pit lined with limestone blocks and brick.

"What is it?" the boy asked.

"I don't know," she admitted.

They were all now standing around the edge of the pit. "This is really thick," pointed out Gwen, kicking at the stone lining. "And look, there's a … hatch or something down at the bottom."

"To let something out?" ventured Ianto.

"Can't be fuel, too big. Water?" suggested Owen, keeping further back than the others; he did not like heights.

They started to discuss this but as Jack took little part it soon petered out and they skirted the pit and went over to the other remains. The ground was littered with oddments of metal and rocks and they had to pick their way with care among the lumps and hollows. For such a small island there was a disproportionate amount of manmade structures – or the remains of them. Jack and Toshiko showed the others where Mr Harkness's equipment had been set up, in front of big double doors set back between two brick walls part-sunk into a bank of earth, but they did not go too close.

Continuing along the cliff top, they rounded the northernmost point where Toshiko stopped to admire some plants clinging to the rocks. She jogged to catch up with her friends who had walked on, along the eastern side of the island facing the English coast, and was with them when they reached a low building with a pair of huge horns, similar to those on old fashioned gramophones, mounted on the roof.

"Has to be the fog horn station," said Jack, staring up. "Pop told me about it. It's not used any more."

"Thank goodness! Don't need that going off in our ears," said Owen with feeling.

"No sleeping through that alarm," giggled Toshiko.

Owen grinned, surprised how good it made him feel to see her happy. She was such a serious girl normally that these brief moments were to be treasured. He didn't realise he was staring at her until she put her head on one side and looked at him enquiringly.

"You all right?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Was thinking about .. umm, about … the fog! Must be bad out here."

"Yes, I suppose it is."

The pair stood silent, not knowing what to say yet both wanting to prolong the conversation. Gwen, standing a few paces away, nudged Ianto and turned away to hide her grin. She found Owen and Toshiko's attempts to get know one another amusing. Only a few months older than them, she considered herself far more sophisticated and grown-up, especially in matters of the heart. Her thoughts turned to the letter that was still in her bag back at the camp awaiting a private moment to read it and her grin widened.

"Look at me, Jack," called Gray who was standing on a low wall surrounding a paved forecourt.

"Don't fall off, Midget," he replied automatically, always protective of his little brother. "Let's go to the lighthouse."

Skirting some debris, he led the way. Ianto held Gray's hand as he walked along the wall and then helped him jump down before quickening his pace to catch up with Jack. "You're quiet. Not like you."

"I've learnt my lesson, Ianto. Learnt it the hard way."

"What do you mean?"

"No more mysteries for me. Not after what happened last time." Jack looked determined.

Ianto laughed softly. "Idiot. There are no mysteries here. It's too small a place for mysteries." He swung an arm round to indicate the island. "It's all right to be interested in what is here."

Jack halted, staring out across the sea sparkling in the sunshine towards the mouth of the Bristol Channel. "I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially you."

Linking his arm through Jack's, Ianto said, "No one will. Now stop being so serious and just enjoy the weekend."

"I'll try." He smiled at his friend who understood him so well.

"Do. You'll make the rest of us jumpy if you don't."

They all stopped to look down into the bay with the jetty and discussed the best place to swim before walking south headed for the lighthouse, a white tower standing out stark against the blue sky. Jack and Ianto lingered, looking across at the opposite coast, and so were some distance behind the others.

"Oho," Ianto said, looking towards the lighthouse and associated buildings to where Gwen was waving her arms at them; Gray was jumping up and down beside her. "Looks like Gwen's found something again." Ianto pulled Jack along. "What is it?" he called.

"Another hole," shouted Gray. "Like the other one."

"So it is." Jack put a hand on his brother's shoulders to keep him still. "Let's take a look." They knelt down to peer over the edge which, like the other pit was a sheer drop of around thirty feet.

"We going down there?" Gray hoped so. He was fearless, used to trying all sorts of activities either with his family or at one of the various schools he had attended.

"No. Definitely not." Jack glanced at Ianto, saw his encouraging smile, and continued, "Let's just take a look from here and see what we can work out. Use our brains."

"How?"

"Just consider what we can see. The pit is large –"

"No it's not, it's huge!" Gray objected. They all laughed.

"I'll pace round, find out how big it is," offered Owen. He set off keeping well back from the edge.

"And it's deep," said Jack thoughtfully. "So it must have had something in it."

"Owen said it was water, when we were looking in the other one," pointed out Gray helpfully.

"Umm, I don't think it can have been. Nor anything else liquid."

"Why not?" asked Gwen, kneeling beside the Harkness brothers.

"See that hatch thing? The cover's more like a door than anything else; the hinges are at the side and open into the hole. Wrong way round to let liquid in or out." They had a good view into the hole, the sun shining right on the hatch, and their eyesight was excellent.

"I see what you mean. It's a bit big too, man sized. So it's for people? People who need to get into the pit? For what?"

"No idea."

"Can't be storage or there'd be a roof," put in Toshiko. "There's nothing here to show there ever has been either." Her sharp eyes had been checking for telltale bolt holes.

They tossed around a few ideas until Ianto came up with the obvious possibility. "Could it be for a gun of some sort?" he queried. "One pointed straight up at the sky?"

"It's 72 paces, that's about 200 feet," said Owen, slightly breathless. He stood by Toshiko looking into the cavernous pit and having heard Ianto's suggestion. He couldn't imagine a gun big enough to fill it.

"Never heard of one this big but it could be," said Jack. "We ought to check that book Pop brought with him. It's all about the history of the island." He stood and looked up at the lighthouse towering above them. It stood on a natural rise in the land on a large plinth containing living quarters. "That is one impressive building."

"Can we go in? Please. Please, Jack, can we go in and climb up to the top?" asked Gray excitedly.

"Not unless we're invited and somehow I don't think we will be." Jack spotted the same man who had come to the jetty watching them from a window, as if on guard, and shivered. "Come on."

He pulled the protesting Gray away, joined by Toshiko who had no wish to hang about where they were not wanted. She felt the man's eyes on her back for quite some time. It was ridiculous to be spooked by one man but she couldn't help herself. It was only when they were behind some low buildings – cottages and storage, she thought – and were out of sight of the face at the window that she started to feel better.

They were heading back to the campsite which was hidden by the ruins of a large, two storey building made of red brick. Windowless walls rose up enclosing a space open to the elements since the roof had come off years earlier. Vegetation had reclaimed the space but it was still possible to see stubs of internal walls which must have divided it up into rooms. The children clambered around inside deciding on a fuller investigation another day. Now they wanted a drink and to think about preparing a hot meal.

"Find anything interesting?" asked Mr Harkness when they returned to the camp. He was sitting on a box and leaning back against a tent pole with a notebook in his hand.

"Lots of military stuff," said Jack, flopping down beside his father. "Want to look up some of it later, in that book you brought."

"There's some massive holes, Pop. Massive!" added Gray, leaning against Mr Harkness.

"Make sure you don't fall in them," he warned with a laugh. "Your Mom would never forgive me if anything happened to you." He starting tickling the boy who collapsed into shrieks of laughter.

Ianto had gone into Big Momma and put the kettle to boil on the primus stove. "Coffee anyone?" he asked over Gray's laughter.

"Yes," cried Jack, rolling over onto his stomach to avoid Gray's flailing feet and grinning up at the Welsh boy. "Never refuse your coffee."

"Too hot for coffee," said Owen, also from inside the tent. He reached for the orange squash.

"No it's not," disagreed Gwen. "I'll have one, Ianto, thanks." She was tending the fire, adding more wood to keep it going. "Can you bring the potatoes when you've got a minute."

"Okay. Anyone else for a drink?" Ianto asked, getting mugs ready.

"I will, please," said Mr Harkness, grinning at Gray who he released to recover from the giggles. "I expect Gray would prefer squash."

"I'll have squash too, please, Owen," added Toshiko, sitting cross-legged by the fire. Not too close as the day was still warm but near enough to stare into the dancing flames and to smell the wood smoke.

They settled with their drinks around the fire, chatting and watching as Gwen pushed the foil-wrapped potatoes into the embers to begin cooking.

-ooOoo-

Night falls quite early in August and this night was no exception. At half past seven shadows began to form and by eight lamps were needed to supplement the glow of the fire. Ianto and Jack were sitting by the fire, heads together reading from the history book, and Mr Harkness had taken Gray into the farmhouse for a wash before getting him ready for bed. A soft plaintive lament from Owen's mouth organ drifted over the camp and Toshiko, leaning back on her elbows, closed her eyes and let her mind drift. She was enjoying this first day on the island. The meal of sausages, potatoes and baked beans had tasted even better than usual, probably because they were cooked over an open fire and been eaten outdoors off metal plates. They had lingered over the meal, chatting about what they had found and what they would do in the coming days. Despite it being such a small island, they ended up with quite a list. It had been like the evenings at Trecastle Farm, even with the presence of Mr Harkness and Gray.

Away from the others, Gwen sat on her sleeping bag inside the tent – Boo Boo – with the door open and a lamp by her side reading her letter. It was from Rhys, a regular correspondent since the stay on the farm, two pages of news about his activities and enquiries about hers. She smiled as she smoothed the pages, reading it through more slowly a second time. There was nothing special in it – his days were pretty routine – but he wrote well and included amusing incidents which she could picture very well now she knew the farm and the people of Trecastle. Only the postscript gave her pause and she lingered on this one sentence: _I was thinking of coming to Cardiff on my next day off, would you like to meet?_ Just a short, throwaway line but one that hid lots of meaning. Did she want to see him again? Would he read too much into it if she did? It was a difficult decision to make and she shelved it for now: she couldn't reply yet anyway. She was putting the letter away when Toshiko entered the tent.

"Owen and I are going to watch the sunset," she said. "Want to join us?" Toshiko reached into her bag and drew out a sweater.

"No thanks. You don't want me playing gooseberry." She smiled when Toshiko blushed.

"It's not like that!" responded Toshiko quickly.

"Then it should be. Oh, Tosh, I can see you like him and he likes you. Make the most of it, he'll be going back to London soon."

Looking sheepish, Toshiko paused. "Do you think he does? Like me, I mean," she asked shyly.

Gwen laughed. "Definitely. Go on, don't keep him waiting."

"I won't. What about you? What are you doing in here?" She looked around but there were no clues.

"Searching for some chocolate," Gwen fibbed. She was not yet ready to talk about Rhys with anyone, she had to sort out her own feelings first. "Here it is." Brandishing a bar of Dairy Milk, she closed her bag.

The two girls left the tent and Toshiko walked off with Owen, a decorous distance between them. Gwen looked after them and then joined Jack and Ianto, breaking off squares of chocolate and handing them round. A freshly scrubbed Gray eagerly accepted one when he returned from his wash, looking even younger in striped pyjamas. His father was allowing him to stay up later than usual but Gray was still miffed he would have to go to bed before Jack and the others; he intended to keep quiet and hope not to be noticed. He was warm enough in a large sweater of his father's and sat near the fire looking at the flames and listening to the conversation making himself as small as possible.

"They are for guns," Jack told Gwen, closing the book with a heavy thud. "They were called disappearing guns because once they fired the recoil meant they were hidden in those big pits."

"There's a picture, if you're interested," added Ianto reaching for the book.

"Maybe later," she replied lazily. "Did it say anything about that old building?" She nodded towards the red brick walls across the uneven grass. The building was bathed in the sunset and almost glowed.

"Cholera hospital."

"What?"

Jack explained. "Lot of infectious diseases about and suffers had to be put somewhere isolated. This place even took in sick passengers bound for Cardiff so they didn't infect the locals. The Welsh Ellis Island," he added with a smile remembering seeing the latter in New York harbour. He liked to find similarities between his and Ianto's countries.

"The poor people. Can't have been much fun."

"A lot of them died," confirmed Ianto sadly. "Just think of travelling from Europe, Germany mostly, and ending up here, in sight of your destination but never to set foot on it." They were quiet for several minutes, considering what it would have been like incarcerated on Flat Holm after travelling so far.

"Enough of this gloomy talk," said Jack suddenly, sitting up and clapping his hands together. "I fancy some cocoa, how about you?"

Toshiko and Owen returned to find the others sitting drinking hot, milky cocoa. She immediately went into Big Momma and warmed up the milk Jack had left ready and filled two more mugs, carrying them out carefully; it was now fully dark and with only a quarter moon there was not much light to see by. She sat down by Owen, occasionally looking at him out of the corner of her eye, and sipped the cocoa remembering her first kiss.

An hour later they had not moved, happy to sit and chat about this and that. Gray was asleep, snuggled against Jack who had an arm round him, too lazy to get up and put the boy in his sleeping bag. It was ten o'clock before they started drifting into the tents. Jack put Gray to bed, stooping to brush a kiss across his forehead; the boy could be annoying at times but Jack loved him very much. He said goodnight to his father and Owen and walked past Boo Boo, calling a quiet 'goodnight' to the girls who he could hear talking inside, before joining Ianto in Yogi.

"Hang on a sec," said Ianto, struggling into his pyjama top and needing all the available space to manoeuvre his arms into the sleeves. He scrambled into the sleeping bag, folding his long legs into the confined space. "Okay."

"Not much room, is there?" said Jack, moving fully into the tent and securing the flaps behind him. The two sleeping bags lay side by side against the canvas walls with just a couple of feet gap between them. Jack's possessions were spilled over his sleeping bag where he had left them while Ianto's were neatly packed in his haversack which was under the sleeping bag as a backrest.

"There's enough for us." Ianto watched as Jack quickly removed his outer clothes and slipped into the sleeping bag wearing a T-shirt and underpants. He had pyjamas but obviously wasn't going to bother with them. Ianto made a mental note to ensure Jack washed; he didn't want him turning into a tramp! "Comfy?"

"Ground is a bit hard." Jack shuffled around inside the half-zipped bag. He looked across at Ianto, a mischievous smile on his face. "Still say we'd be warmer if we zipped the bags into one."

"No, Jack." Ianto was pleased they had not bothered with a lamp so his blush was hidden in the darkness. "Not with your father so close."

"Tomorrow night, then?" suggested Jack before yawning hugely.

"We'll see." Moving cautiously, Ianto slid further down until his haversack became a pillow. Not too uncomfortable. "Goodnight."

"'Night."

-ooOoo-

Light filtered through the canvas side of the tent early the following morning. Gray woke suddenly and fully, wondered where he was and then remembered. Glancing at his father, sleeping just a few feet away, Gray cautiously extricated himself from the sleeping bag and crept out of the partitioned bedroom snagging his clothes on the way. He pulled on trousers, shirt and shoes, pleased that his father's deep breathing did not change. Owen's snores confirmed he was asleep too.

Feeling very daring for being up so early, Gray poked his head out of the door flaps; no one else was about either. He was the only one awake with the whole island to himself. After a quick visit to the bathroom, he looked out over the calm waters to the horizon still shrouded in mist. He remembered that the sun would be rising on the other side of the island and walked that way, making a point of keeping away from the campsite. He shivered with the joy of being alone to explore and ran to a mound in the centre of the island. From there he spotted some rabbits feeding a little way away and dropped down to lie flat so they wouldn't be frightened by him. The rabbits continued to nibble the grass and weeds until suddenly running off into their burrow. Gray wondered what had frightened them and then saw two men come out of the buildings at the foot of the lighthouse and walk a little way, he was not sure how far, towards the cholera hospital – and then they were gone.

Gray lay there not believing what he had seen. One minute the two men were in a dip, visible from the waist up, and then they had disappeared. Where had they gone? The boy waited, eyes glued to the spot, expecting the men to reappear any moment but they didn't. Minutes passed and still there was no sign of the men. Gray forgot about going to see the sunrise and stood, walking across the uneven ground to investigate. He was intent on his goal but noticed movement at the campsite; someone was up and perhaps they would be getting breakfast. Gray's stomach rumbled and he halted, torn between investigating and food - food won. Turning in the direction of the camp, he ran forward imagining bacon and eggs and toast. He didn't see the bent and saggy wire fence until it was too late. He stumbled and the ground was no longer under his feet. With a startled cry, he went feet first down the hole that opened under him.

* * *

><p><em>Oh no, what has happened to Gray? Will he be all right? Find out in the next chapter ...<em>


	5. Holding On

**Five Go Mad on Flat Holm Island**

Chapter Five: Holding On

Gwen was stiff from her night sleeping on the hard ground and decided to get up rather than lie there any longer. Toshiko woke as Gwen was dressing but turned over for another few minutes when she realised how early it was. The morning was fresh and clear, promising another dry and sunny day though the breeze blowing across the island was sufficient to merit a sweater. Gwen crouched by the fire and fed on some more wood and wondered about making a cup of tea eventually deciding against it. Going into Big Momma to use the primus stove would wake Owen and the others.

Everywhere was quiet, the only sound was the waves meeting the cliffs and Gwen sat enjoying the moment. Movement attracted her attention and she saw a small figure standing in the distance and smiled; Gray was awake. Gwen didn't have siblings but liked children and enjoyed babysitting for neighbours to earn a bit of extra pocket money. She liked Gray, found him funny, especially when he was trying to be grown-up. Her attention was diverted when she heard muffled voices from Yogi; Jack and Ianto were awake and it sounded like they were getting dressed. Looking back over the island, she saw Gray start to run towards her with the determination only children possess, arms and legs flailing. And then a cry and he wasn't there any longer. She waited a moment, expecting him to get up. He didn't.

"Gray!" she yelled, standing and taking a couple of steps to where she had last seen him.

Coming out of the tent, Ianto was startled to see Gwen walking off. "Gwen?" he queried.

"Out the way," prompted Jack, trying to get out of the tent. He put his hands on Ianto's bum and pushed. The two boys stumbled forward.

"I think Gray's hurt!" called Gwen over her shoulder, starting to run.

"What!" Jack did not need to hear more. He hared off after her, vaulting a ditch.

Ianto hesitated. Running after them wasn't going to help, better if he raised the camp. "Tosh, Tosh, get up. Something's happened to Gray." He ran into Big Momma and bumped into Mr Harkness. "Something's happened to Gray," he repeated to the dishevelled man. Mr Harkness had been dressing and was only wearing a T-shirt and trousers.

"No!" Mr Harkness ran out of the tent, looked round wildly until he saw Jack and Gwen, now side by side, coming to a halt in the distance. He ran after them, oblivious to where he put his bare feet.

It took Ianto a few minutes to rouse Owen who had been deeply asleep but finally the Londoner was aware enough to pull on boots and a sweater over his pyjamas. When he came out of the tent, he met Toshiko. "You know what's happening?" he asked, blinking blearily.

"Not sure. Something about Gray." Toshiko ducked her head and looked away, shy with Owen.

The previous evening they had sat close together watching the sunset, a golden red gilding the water, and talked a little. Neither was experienced with the opposite sex, their academic success at school and lack of social graces making them awkward and easily embarrassed. In addition Owen, constantly aware of his dysfunctional family life, was defensive and unapproachable while Toshiko's traditional Japanese upbringing, which included some years living in Japan, had taught her to stay in the background and be subservient to men and boys. And yet these two gauche young people felt comfortable with one another. Tentatively their hands had met and a little later Owen had put his arm around her, pulling her head to rest on his shoulder. They had not spoken, watching the sun sink below the horizon and enjoying the physical closeness. Walking back to camp Owen had drawn her into the shadow of the farmhouse and gently, and inexpertly, kissed her briefly. It had been sweet and delicate and Toshiko had felt wonderful.

Owen feared that Toshiko's reserve was because she regretted the kiss. He had lain awake for some time going over all they had said and done, wondering if he should have made such a bold move. At the time it had seemed so right and he had enjoyed it, but had she? Looking at her now, seeing how she could not look him in the eye, he doubted it. He looked away to where Jack and Gwen were standing. "Better go and see what's going on, I suppose."

Ianto ran from the farmhouse. "Owen, take this." He thrust the large med kit at him. "Go!" He waved him off and paused, looking round. "Anything else they might need?" he asked, talking out loud.

"Shouldn't we go and see what's happened?" asked Toshiko, looking after Owen.

"Yes, yes, I suppose so." They began to run but slowed when Owen turned and started back towards them.

"They want a rope," Owen called. "And a torch." As soon as he was sure they had got the message, he turned again and went back to the group now huddled on the ground.

"A rope? Have you seen one?" asked Toshiko following Ianto to Big Momma. There was the large torch where they had left it by the food.

"We didn't bring one with us. Let's try the farmhouse."

They ran to the building and frantically searched the store room, half full of tools and a battered deckchair. In an old wardrobe, Toshiko found some climbing rope. Carrying the heavy rope between them, she and Ianto made for the others as fast as they could. Neither knew what to expect but both feared the worst when they joined the group huddled around a hole in the ground.

"Rope and torch," said Ianto breathlessly, holding them out.

"I'll have them," said Mr Harkness. He passed the torch to Gwen and began fashioning a noose with a bowline knot.

"What's going on?" Toshiko asked Owen who was a little to one side.

"Gray fell down a hole, old mine maybe. Jack's gone in to get him out." Ianto's heart leapt into his mouth and his knees went weak. Turning, he made to go to the side of the hole but Owen caught his arm. "Better not, mate. The sides are crumbly. Too many people too close will only make it worse." He spoke kindly, knowing how Ianto felt about Jack.

Ianto heard him but was not listening. He was gazing at the hole but there was no sign of Jack or Gray. What had happened? The hole was freshly opened, as if it had been covered by grass until very recently, and roughly circular about a yard across. There was a glimpse of old rock which suggested the hole was not natural, like so much else on this island. Gwen lay on the ground, her head and shoulders above the hole and she was talking to those down there. Mr Harkness was kneeling close by, still working on the rope.

"Is Gray all right?" asked Toshiko, anxiously.

"Think so. He was crying earlier." Owen shifted uncomfortably. "Gwen says he's caught on something not too far down."

"How deep is it?" she demanded.

Owen shrugged. "Pretty deep."

"It probably is an old mine," said Ianto. He had himself under control again and there was only a slight waver in his voice. "They used to mine for silver and lead, it was in the book."

Toshiko bit her lip, instinctively reaching for Owen while also putting a hand on Ianto's arm. They did not look at one another, gazes fixed on the opening in the ground and listening to Gwen relaying information.

-ooOoo-

The smell of damp earth filled Jack's nostrils as he carefully shifted his weight and eased further down the mineshaft searching for crevices in the crumbling limestone to use as handholds. He was about ten feet down and it was hard to see anything. Below him he could barely make out the huddled shape that he knew was Gray.

"Not long now, Midget," he said softly, making sure of his handhold before moving his right foot. He was using his feet and back to brace himself against the sides of the shaft. "Soon be out of here."

"I'm scared," said Gray in a small frightened voice full of tears. "I want Mom."

"Stop that, you'll be fine. I'm here and you know I'll always look after you." He moved down another few inches, proceeding carefully. An incautious movement could send an avalanche of small stones down on Gray. "Captain Jack's on his way."

Gray made a half-crying, half-laughing sound. When Ianto had used Jack's nickname on returning from Trecastle Gray had liked it too and used it quite a lot when he wanted to tease his big brother. A sudden light from above made the boy cry out in alarm.

"Is that any better?" called Gwen from above, her voice echoing strangely in the confined space.

"A bit," said Jack. He could now see Gray's pale face staring up at him. "Can you go a bit to the right?" The light moved. "Bit more."

Gwen shifted the big torch, resting her elbows on the edge of the hole to hold the weight. "How's that?"

"Keep it there." Jack was still moving down, only a foot or so above Gray. As he drew nearer, he tried to work out how to get the boy out. Gray was holding onto a large piece of limestone with both hands. His feet appeared to be wedged into crevices.

"I've got a rope here, Jack," called Mr Harkness, looking down into the pit that held both his sons. He was frightened for them both but determined not to show it. There would be time for that when they were both back on terra firma. "There's a noose on one end. If you can get it round Gray, we'll pull him up."

"Okay. Wait a bit, I need to get closer." Jack was concerned about Gray's fragile hold; his arms must be getting tired. Before thinking of getting the boy out, Jack wanted to make him more secure. He went down another few inches, moving even more cautiously.

"Please hurry," pleaded Gray in a whisper, large tear-filled eyes fixed on Jack.

"Not much longer, Midget. I'm going to put my foot behind your head, okay? You stay still." Jack made the awkward manoeuvre. "One more step for me then we'll get the rope and Pop and the others will pull you up. That'll be fun, right?" Jack went down another inch. He was almost level with Gray now, able to see his tear-streaked face and the fear in his eyes. Taking a long look at the walls, Jack placed his feet solidly against the more secure stone and looked up. "You can send the rope now," he called.

Up above Gwen said, "Rope, Jack wants the rope."

Mr Harkness began to feed the coiled rope down the shaft, Ianto and Owen anchoring the other end. Toshiko was beside Gwen, staying back from the edge but on hand in case she was needed. A sudden crash from inside the mineshaft and a high-pitched cry shocked her and all the others up top. Gwen's hands jerked and she almost dropped the torch; Toshiko hurriedly reached to help her and to bring it back into position shining steadily down.

"Jack. Jack, are you okay?" called Gwen.

"Jack, what's happening?" demanded Mr Harkness, on his hands and knees and peering into the shaft.

Jack had no breath to answer. Just as he had thought the rescue was going smoothly, the stone which Gray was holding had suddenly given way and he had begun to fall. Reaching out a hand, Jack had grabbed his brother's wrist in a vice-like grip and was now bearing all the boy's weight. Gray hung like a dead-weight, his 100 pounds putting a tremendous strain on Jack's arm, shoulder and back muscles. Both boys were too shocked to speak for several seconds during which they clearly heard the loosened stone clattering on and on and on down the shaft.

There was very long drop below them.

"Jack!" shouted Mr Harkness, desperate.

"We should get the rope down, sir," said Ianto, moving past the distraught Mr Harkness. "They'll need it." The more serious the situation, the easier Ianto found it to keep his own fears in check. Jack and Gray needed help more than ever, they had to provide it. He began playing out the rope quickly while Owen took up position further back, his feet firmly wedged against an immovable metal rod sunk in the ground and the other end of the rope wrapped round his upper body.

"I can see Jack," said Gwen, peering down the shaft. "He's in the same place." There was a general easing of tension. "I … I don't know how but … he seems to be … bent over."

"Is the rope near him?"

"Not yet. Another four or five feet."

"And Gray? Can you see him?" demanded Mr Harkness, moving round the hole to get a better view down the shaft.

"No. No, I can't," admitted Gwen.

Jack, biting back the pain from his screaming muscles, said through gritted teeth, "Gray, you've got to get hold of something. Feel around with your feet."

"Don't let go, Jack. Please don't let go. I don't want to go down there." Hanging in the air, Gray was acutely aware of how vulnerable he was and shock and fear had immobilised him.

"I'm not going to let go. I will never let go," ground out Jack. "But you have to help me. Is there anything you can stand on?"

"I … I don't know," hiccupped Gray, through renewed tears. Gingerly he reached out one foot and found a ledge. "I think there is." Enthusiastically, he put his foot on it and took some of the weight off Jack's arm only for the ledge to give way. "Argh!" he yelled, twisting in Jack's grip.

The sudden added strain was almost too much for Jack but he maintained his hold; he was not going to let go of his little brother, not for anything. At this moment, the rope startled him by appearing out of the gloom. He saw the large noose on the end. If there was enough rope, it might be possible to get it underneath Gray.

"More rope," he called up huskily. "Another six feet."

Gwen relayed the information although Ianto had already heard. Jack was alive and functioning which further heartened Ianto. He played out more of the rope, glad it was such a long one. The Welsh boy had no idea why Jack needed so much but he trusted him and did not hesitate. Below him, Jack watched the rope continue down.

"Gray, see the rope? I need you to get your feet through the noose. Not yet, wait a minute." When the rope was in place, he said, "Okay, try it now but slowly." His grip on the boy's arm was still strong but he could feel the perspiration slicking his hand. "One foot at a time, that's the way. Good boy."

"What now?" asked Gray. He could feel the rope on the back of his calves.

"Now we get it under your arms." Jack called up the shaft, "Pull it up a bit, about four feet."

"Up four feet, Ianto," said Gwen, still looking into the shaft. She had a better idea of what was happening down there now but didn't like to say in case it distracted them from the rescue, especially Mr Harkness who was now helping Ianto with the rope.

"Stop!" called up Jack when the rope was snug under Gray's arms and some of his weight was taken up. "There, you're safe now. They've got you."

"Don't let go!" the boy demanded, alarmed.

"I'll have to let go in a minute but not yet. You're going to be fine, Gray, and I am so proud of you."

"Really?" Gray sniffed, surprised by the compliment. He considered himself to have been very silly, first for falling into this hole and then for not being able to get out.

"Really. Now, let's get Pop and the others to pull you up a bit more. Be like a personal elevator," Jack joked. "Pull him up," he called. "Slowly".

The rope tightened as Owen and Mr Harkness took the strain, pulling hand over hand as Ianto cushioned the rope with his sweater so it did not catch on the side of the shaft and fray. When Gray's head was almost level with Jack's, he had to let go of his hand, and with a look of lingering gratitude and hope the boy disappeared up towards the light. Jack leant back against the wall, resting abused muscles and watching the figure grow smaller.

When Gray reached the top of the mine shaft, he was pulled over the lip and into a ferocious hug from Mr Harkness. "My boy, oh my boy," repeated Mr Harkness. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, Pop," said Gray in a small voice, crying with relief as he clung to his father.

"Let's get the rope off you," said Ianto gently but insistently. "We have to get Jack up." His efficient hands soon had the rope loose and he sent it back down the mineshaft. Jack might be able to climb out but Ianto was taking no chances.

"Rope on its way, Jack," called down Gwen, angling the torch for a better view. He was sitting across the shaft with his back to the wall with feet braced against the opposite side. She saw him wave in acknowledgement.

Relinquishing Gray to Toshiko's care, Mr Harkness joined Owen on the rope and, once Jack indicated he was ready, began hauling him up. The lift was easier than with Gray as Jack was able to help himself by 'walking' up the side of the shaft. In just a few minutes, his head and shoulders appeared and he flopped over the rim to be dragged the final few feet to complete safety by Ianto.

Struggling out of Toshiko's hold, Gray went to Jack and hugged him tight. Mr Harkness enclosed both his sons in an embrace and held them close, tears coursing down his face. Feeling like an intruder, Toshiko indicated to the others they should step away and give the family some privacy. Ianto and Owen went willing, the latter coiling up the rope, but Gwen needed a tug on her arm to get her moving. The four children stood in silence some feet away studiously looking anywhere but at the three Harkness men. Gwen finally remembered to switch off the torch.

Jack broke free of the embrace first. He smiled at his father and then held Gray away from him, despite the boy's protests, and looked him over. His face, arms and legs were grazed in various places but he seemed okay otherwise. Looking across at his friends, Jack said, "Owen, could you give Gray the once over please?"

"'Course. Better have a look at you too, Mr Harkness." Owen led the others back to join Jack and his family.

"Me?"

"Your feet." They all looked at Mr Harkness's bloody feet.

"How did that happen?" asked Mr Harkness. He was staring at the cuts, still oozing blood, in disbelief.

"You should have put your shoes on, Pop," said Jack with a tired laugh. "You and Gray go back with Owen, he's great at first aid." He pushed Gray into his father's arms.

"I'll get some water on to boil," volunteered Toshiko. "You'll need it, won't you, Owen?"

"Yeah, thanks." Owen smiled at her and helped Mr Harkness to his feet. "Lean on me."

"And me," said Gray immediately, falling in on his father's other side.

Standing on suddenly sore feet, Mr Harkness looked round at the children. "Thank you, all of you. I'm in your debt." Then he looked directly at Jack. "I'm so proud of you, son," he choked out through fresh tears. Moved, Jack could only nod.

After a moment, Owen gently urged Mr Harkness and Gray forward and they started for the camp. Gray looked back over his shoulder at Jack only once.

"Well," said Gwen with a deep sigh, "that was an interesting start to the morning."

"And not one I want to repeat," said Jack. He swallowed down his emotion and wiped his wet cheeks. Easing himself up, accepting Ianto's helping hand, he groaned. "Ow, careful."

"Owen should check you out too," said Ianto immediately. He took both Jack's hands and turned them over, examining the small cuts and grazes on the palms. "These need cleaning."

"Okay. No argument." He smiled at Ianto and Gwen, in particular noting Ianto's concerned expression. "You both did brilliantly. Thanks."

"Stop it, you'll make me cry," joked Gwen who had already had to wipe away some tears. "Gosh, look at that. The sun's still not above the horizon and yet so much has happened." She glanced over at the camp. "I was going to start on breakfast."

"Please do," implored Jack, reluctantly removing his hands from Ianto's grasp. "I'm starving. Nothing like a good rescue to increase the appetite."

Gwen laughed. "Bacon and egg? Fried potato?" she suggested.

"All of the above. And lots of it." He looked at Ianto who was bending over some crumpled wire. "What are you doing?"

"Looking to see if there's anything to put over the hole. Don't want anyone else falling in." With a satisfied sigh, he unearthed a piece of corrugated iron. "It's not much, but if we put this over the hole and get the wire back in place around it, it'll do for now."

"I'll give you a hand. Gwen, you go start on breakfast, we'll need it even more after this."

Taking the torch, Gwen ran off leaving the two boys alone. They dragged the corrugated iron into place and pulled the wire back into shape, using stones to bang in the metal posts that should have held it upright. They stood back to admire their work then slowly started for the camp carrying the rope.

"You were very brave, Jack," said Ianto quietly. "I'm proud of you too."

"Thanks." After a pause he said, "I didn't think about the danger, just did it."

"Like at Trecastle. You're a hero, Jack." Ianto smiled and kept his tone light but he meant every word. There were some people in this world who were born to help others and Jack was one of them. Ianto felt honoured to be his friend.

Jack halted, bit his lip and looked at the ground kicking at it with the toe of his boot. "When I was in there, with Gray," he said finally, looking back at the now marked mineshaft, "I had his life in my hand. Literally. That was the only thing between him and falling right to the bottom."

"You saved him, Jack." Ianto ran a reassuring hand over his friend's back.

"I promised him, promised Gray, that I wouldn't let go no matter what."

"And you didn't."

Jack looked into Ianto's eyes. "I meant it. I wouldn't have let go, I'd have gone down with him. I couldn't have lived with myself if I'd done anything else."

Ianto swallowed and his hand stopped as he took this in. Jack had been prepared to risk everything for his brother, not too surprising given how close they were and Jack's character, but even so it was shock to think he might have been lost forever. Not sure what to say, Ianto said nothing but his hand resumed a circling movement on his friend's back.

"I'll always take risks, Ianto. For the people I love." Jack watched Ianto closely hoping he would understand what he was trying to say.

"I know. Now come on, time for breakfast."

* * *

><p><em>Phew! I toyed with the idea of Jack letting go of Gray's hand which would have been true to canon but in the end I couldn't do it. Let me know I made the right decision - Jay.<em>


	6. The Rest of the Morning

**Five Go Mad on Flat Holm Island**

Chapter Six: The Rest of the Morning

An hour after the dramatic rescue from the mineshaft, the campsite was as normal as the older children and Mr Harkness could make it. The smell of frying food hung on the air and everyone was gathered round eating, some sporting bandages and plasters after Owen's first aid.

Gray, understandably the most affected by the experience, had shed a few tears and been comforted and was now sitting between his father and Toshiko, the two people who made him feel secure. Everyone had done all they could to reassure Gray that he was safe but he could not forget dangling over the long and terrifying drop that easily. He watched Jack making toast at the fire and felt such a swell of love he had to blink back tears. Jack had put himself in danger to save him, had grasped his hand and not let go, and Gray would never forget that. Jack was the best big brother a boy could have. Feeling eyes upon him, Jack looked across and met Gray's gaze. They shared a private smile, one that said all the things they felt for one another.

"That was wonderful," said Mr Harkness, putting down his plate. Breakfast was almost over; Jack was the only one wanting more, everyone else had had enough.

"Umm, thanks, Gwen," mumbled Owen with his mouth full.

"Make the most of it, it's your turn tomorrow," she replied with a wicked smile.

"Huh?"

"Tosh and I aren't doing all the cooking, you boys can take a turn." She sipped the coffee Ianto had made. "But not Ianto, he can just do the coffee."

"That's not fair!" protested Owen.

"Sounds right to me," put in Jack. His toast was finally done to his satisfaction and he spread a thick layer of butter and marmalade on it. "I'm getting addicted to his coffee."

"It's pretty darned good," put in Mr Harkness. "In fact, if there's any left in the pot I wouldn't mind a touch more." He held out his metal mug hopefully.

"Here, sir, you can have the last of it," said Ianto with a smile, pouring out the remaining beverage. "And I don't mind joining in the cooking, even if I am making coffee."

"Cooking is women's work," protested Owen, not prepared to let the point go unchallenged.

"Fiddlesticks!" retorted Gwen. "You take your turn or you don't eat."

"Best go along with it, Owen," said Mr Harkness with a chuckle. "One thing I've learned, never argue with a woman, they always have the last word!"

Owen and Gwen were not content to follow this good advice and they continued to trade comments about women's roles. It was threatening to turn nasty when Ianto spoke up. "Stop it, you two. While we're on the island we share the chores, all of them. Agreed?"

"Agreed," said Jack immediately.

"Fine by me," added Toshiko, leaning forward to place her mug down with the other dirty crockery.

"That's all I want," said Gwen. "I'll draw up a rota if you like."

"A rota? We don't need a blooming rota," complained Owen.

"So you'll pull your weight?" prompted Ianto. He wanted him to say it out loud.

"Yeah, all right."

"Thank you."

Toshiko decided to help out by changing the subject. "It's almost time to take the readings, Mr Harkness. Will you be able to walk there?" His feet had been scrupulously cleaned and anointed by Owen and were now encased in bandages which made his boots uncomfortably tight.

"I think so. And while I applaud you all sharing chores, I should like you, Toshiko, to take the readings every day." Mr Harkness looked round at the others. "It's not that I don't trust you but she understands the equipment."

"She shouldn't do it on her own," said Owen. "What if something happens to her? She could be next one to fall down a hole!"

Toshiko felt Gray shiver and put an arm round him, glaring at Owen. "No one is going to fall down any holes. There are no more holes." Ianto and Jack had meticulously checked a map of the island and gone to the other mineshaft to ensure it was secure.

"Except those massive ones we found yesterday," he pointed out sarkily.

Gray knelt up and faced her, scared once more. "You mustn't go near them, Tosh! Tell her, Pop."

"It's all right, son. Toshiko's going to be very careful, same as everyone else." Mr Harkness patted Gray's shoulder as he looked over the boy's head and scowled at Owen.

"And if they're not, Captain Jack will mount one of his famous rescues," put in Jack with a laugh. "Don't fret, Midget, we'll all be safe. Pop, you really okay to walk on those delicate tootsies?"

Feeling he had done and said the wrong thing again, and regretting it, Owen said, "You should keep off your feet as much as possible, some of the cuts were deep, but just going up there should be all right. Good job your tetanus shot was up to date."

"In my business, that's one shot it pays to have regularly." He recognised Owen was trying to make amends and added, "Why don't you come with Toshiko and me, see what's involved? You can be her backstop."

"Could I come too, sir?" asked Ianto unexpectedly. "I'd like to see what you're doing."

"Sure. I'll just get the notebook." He stood and walked gingerly into Big Momma.

"It's really interesting, Ianto," began Toshiko, also standing. Gray was staying close to her, his arm around her waist. "There's a probe which sends low frequency signals down into the rock. The rate of oscillation and rebound time indicates the rock strata."

"Sounds fascinating."

"Sounds boring," put in Jack, half-lying on the ground in the manner of a Roman emperor. "Think I'll give it a pass."

"You can do the washing up then."

"What!"

Gwen laughed. "I'll help."

Five minutes later, Mr Harkness led Toshiko, Gray (who wouldn't be parted from either of them), Owen and Ianto to the site of his monitoring equipment and Gwen and Jack gathered together the plates, mugs and cutlery. With the last of the hot water, Gwen started washing while Jack dried.

"Jack, I was hoping to get you alone."

"I like the sound of this." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I want your advice, about a personal matter," she continued, ignoring the innuendo.

"Shoot."

"What?" She looked at him, confused. Every so often he used strange American phrases and words and she had no idea what they meant.

"Spit it out. I'm all ears. Please begin," he clarified.

"I wish you'd speak English." She scrubbed at a greasy knife and pulled together her thoughts once more. "It's about Rhys. He and I, we've … well, he's been writing to me. "

"And you don't want him to?" He accepted the knife and rubbed it vigorously with the tea towel. "You want me to give him a punch on the nose."

"No! I like hearing from him. He tells me all his news and I tell him mine. No, the thing is he's suggested coming to Cardiff on his next day off. I don't know if that's a good thing."

"You want to know how to tell him 'no'."

"No! Oh, you're not listening to me!" She hit the washing up water in frustration and sent a spray of water over them both.

"Oy!"

"Sorry." She picked up a mug. "I don't want Rhys to get the wrong idea, that's all. You see, I've decided I am going to try for the police. Mam thinks it's a good idea though Dad's concerned it might be dangerous. I told him policewomen stay in the station and deal with the paperwork, they don't get involved with criminals, and he's coming round. Not that I wouldn't mind going out on the beat and all that, but women aren't allowed."

"They will be, one day. I think it's great you're going to go for it and I would have thought Rhys would too. What's the problem?"

She abandoned all thoughts of washing up and faced him, explaining as clearly as she could all her doubts. "Rhys is at Trecastle, I'm in Cardiff. We can't have a … a relationship when we're so far apart. He can't do his job here and I can't do my job there. I just feel that if I encourage him now, he might get hurt."

Jack smiled at her confusion. "Gwen, aren't you jumping the gun here? You're barely sixteen and have another year at school. I'm positive Rhys isn't expecting you to get heavy … serious," he amended. "He likes you, wants to get to know you better. He's not asking you to marry him!" He paused. "Is he?"

"No, no he's not. I'm making it too complicated?"

"I think so. Get to know him, find out what he wants from life. He told me he'd like to do something with cars or that involved driving. I don't think he's set on staying a farmhand all his life."

"I didn't know that."

"Hey, I may have got the wrong end of the stick. All I'm saying is that you need to find out a lot more about one another before you make any long term plans. If you don't want to meet him on your own, we can all tag along."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," she said with a laugh, "might scare him off altogether." She resumed washing up. "But you're right, I'm running ahead of myself. If he comes, I could show him Cardiff. Or maybe go down to Barry. It would just be showing a friend round."

"That's the spirit. So, when's he coming?"

"It would be Friday but I can't let him know until we get back home. Could be too late for him to make arrangements then."

"Pop'll take a letter for you. He and Gray'll be leaving around noon."

Gwen's face brightened and she smiled broadly. "Of course. I'll write – Oh, blow!"

"Now what?"

"No paper and envelopes."

"Talk to Ianto, he has some."

"He has? Why?"

"Don't ask me," said Jack, shrugging. "Ianto is prepared for anything from writing a letter to nuclear war. I swear his haversack is bigger on the inside than the outside."

-ooOoo-

In an effort to keep things normal, the children stayed close to the camp for the rest of the morning, postponing further exploration until Gray had returned to the mainland. Jack, Ianto and Gray threw the Frisbee around, laughing uproariously when the wind took it off course and they had to run after it. Owen read bits of the history book, especially the chapter on the old cholera hospital, making notes in a spiral bound book for easy reference. His interest in medicine had so far been restricted to treating common illnesses and he had not thought much about infection and epidemics and the special measures they required; it was fascinating. Mr Harkness and Toshiko sat near Owen going over the experiment results, plotting the raw data in the notebook onto a large graph. Having scrounged some notepaper and an envelope from Ianto, Gwen was in Boo Boo chewing the end of a pen as she considered what to write to Rhys that would be friendly but not too encouraging.

Eventually the Frisbee went well off course and landed with a plop on Owen's head. "Hey!" he protested.

"Sorry. My fault," said Jack, running up. "Come join us."

Owen looked up, putting the book aside. "I thought of taking a look at the old hospital. Wanna come?"

"Not now, Owen. Gray'll want to come with us and …" Jack broke off and shrugged. "I'd rather he wasn't climbing over stuff."

"'Course, didn't think." He smiled, feeling he was still the outsider in the group. "Frisbee it is." Maybe getting involved in the game would help.

The boys were still playing when Gwen emerged from the tent having finished her letter. "Here's the letter, Mr Harkness, and money for the stamp. If you wouldn't mind posting it for me when you get back home."

"No problem at all, Gwen. Happy to do it." He tucked the white envelope in his shirt pocket with the pennies. He would have been quite happy to provide the stamp - he had a supply in his study at home - but Gwen was fiercely independent and he didn't want to offend her. "You going to join the game?"

"Yes, I think so. Show them how it's done. Coming, Tosh?"

"You go, Toshiko," urged Mr Harkness. "We're done here."

"If you're sure." Toshiko carefully put the papers in the leather folder. "I'll put this in Big Momma."

A few moments later, the girls headed over to the relatively level patch of ground where the boys were playing. They stood in a circle and threw the Frisbee at random, anyone who dropped it paying a forfeit. When this got boring, Ianto added a tennis ball he'd found to the mix. Having two flying objects, sometimes both headed for the same person at the same time, kept the game alive a bit longer but eventually they all grew tired of it.

"Oh look, a tanker." Toshiko was looking out across the channel at a large ship heading out of Barry Docks. "What do you think it's carrying, Gray? And where's it going?"

"Mongolia."

"Mongolia? I don't think it's got a coast, has it? And why Mongolia?"

The boy shrugged, a grin on his face. "Sounds nice. I'd like to go there."

"Where have you been? I know you've been all over the world with your dad."

"Tell her about the desert," prompted Jack. He was tossing the ball high in the air and catching it again. "And the camels."

"Did you ride a camel?" asked Gwen, sitting down beside Ianto. "Someone told me they spit."

Gray burst out laughing and pointed at Jack. "One spit at Jack!"

"Got me right in the eye too," admitted his brother. "But at least I stayed on, not like Pop."

Owen reached out and plucked the tennis ball out of the air. "Sounds like a good story, tell us."

"Go on then, Midget. You start."

Jack sat on the other side of Ianto and listened as Gray began the story of the family's time in Libya, adding clarification and detail as required. They had been there for a year in 1961 while Franklin Harkness had overseen a survey team looking for oil deposits after the initial discovery of a huge field two years earlier. Jack had been at boarding school in America during term time but holidays had been spent exploring the souks and bazaars, on expeditions into the desert, bathing in the Mediterranean and even, on one memorable occasion, attending a formal garden party given by King Idris. Gray had been there all the time, home schooled by his mother, and mixing with the children of other ex-pat oil men, sons of Government leaders and the servants' families. To hear him tell it, he had run wild from morning to night. Jack knew differently but didn't say anything, pleased to see Gray animated and laughing.

"It's not fair," said Gwen after a while. "You two have been everywhere and the farthest I've ever been is a school trip to London."

"We were there too," piped up Gray. "I saw the soldiers at the palace. They wear red coats and big fur hats." He raised both arms above his head to show how tall the hats were. "And the ones in that other place, they wear knickerbockers and carry huge knives."

"Where do you mean?" asked Ianto.

Gray screwed up his face. "I can't remember what it's called. People got their heads chopped off on a bit of grass."

"Sounds like the Tower of London," put in Owen. He was rolling the tennis ball to a protruding piece of concrete and catching it when it bounced back. "I think he means the Beefeaters."

"Is that it? Jack, is that it? We went with Mom and Pop and had ice cream."

Jack laughed. "You always have ice cream. You're an ice cream monster!" He made a lunge for his brother but Gray avoided him, scuttling to the other side of Toshiko. "But yeah, it was the Tower. We saw the Crown Jewels."

"They were all locked up. I wanted to try them on and they wouldn't let me." Everyone laughed at Gray's disgruntled tone.

"What's Japan like, Tosh?" asked Owen. "You said you'd lived there."

"It's beautiful. In spring when the cherry blossom is out, it's the most beautiful place in the world." Her tone was wistful, remembering the year she had spent there when just nine years old and the return visits to see family. "But the cities are pretty crowded, worse than in this country. If you ever go, Owen, go to the countryside in spring."

"And we all know what Owen thinks of the countryside," said Ianto dryly.

"Doesn't even know what new-mown grass smells like!" added Gwen remembering their perfect day at Carreg Cennen.

"You can mock. None of you were that keen either." Owen didn't mind being teased about his dislike of the countryside, it made me feel more a part of the group. "And I'm sure Japan isn't like Trecastle."

"Nothing like it," agreed Toshiko with a smile. She went on to describe some of her favourite places.

"Hey, isn't that the boat?" said Ianto. He was looking out over the water at the small motor boat heading vaguely in their direction. "Is it that time already?"

Jack was on his feet, shielding his eyes from the sun, peering at the small dot of blue and white. "I think it is."

Owen came up alongside to look. "Don't boats move slowly. Hardly looks like it's moving at all."

"Are you all packed, Midget?" asked Jack, looking down at Gray who had also come to look.

"Umm." Yesterday Gray had wanted to stay for the whole weekend but now he was pleased to be going back home where the ground didn't suddenly give way beneath him.

"You sure? Come on, let's go and check." Jack took his brother's hand and they walked off.

Still sitting on the grass, Ianto watched them, reminded of what Jack had said about holding Gray's hand in the mineshaft and not letting go. He had meant it, he really would have gone down the mine with his brother rather than let him go alone. A sudden cold sweat made Ianto shiver. The past year, since Jack had attended St John's College, had been the happiest in Ianto's life and he couldn't bear the thought of losing him. And it wasn't just an accident that could part them, in another year Jack was probably off to Harvard leaving Ianto behind. Separated by the Atlantic Ocean, their friendship was bound to fail and eventually die, to become an occasional letter and cards at birthdays and Christmas until even these stopped.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." Gwen nudged Ianto. "What you thinking about? You look very serious."

"Oh, nothing." Ianto took a deep breath and smiled. "Done your letter?"

"Yes, thanks. If Mr Harkness gets it in the post today, there should be a reply waiting for me when we get back."

-ooOoo-

The boat was once again tied to the jetty in the inlet. Captain Pritchard had letters and supplies for the lighthouse which he delivered, getting a cup of tea for his trouble, leaving Mr Harkness and the children to get the bags aboard and say their goodbyes.

Mr Harkness took Jack to one side. "Jack, I'm going to report the unsecured mine to the authorities as soon as I get back and make sure someone is out here as soon as possible to make it safe. I know you and the others made light of it, for Gray's sake, but there could be others which aren't marked on the map. I want you to make sure you are all very careful."

"We will be, Pop. We'll stick to the paths."

"Good. I don't know whether I should leave you here, your Mom's going to be worrying all the time."

"Tell her not to. She needs to look after Gray, I can look after myself."

"I know you can, son. I really am very proud of what you did for your brother today. Very proud."

Moved, Jack tried to hide it with a laugh. "Stop it, Pop, you'll make me big-headed."

"Can't have that!" They both laughed and stood smiling at one another, neither knowing what else to say but feeling very close. As Americans they expressed more emotion than their British counterparts but this was deeper than they had had to deal with before. Finally, Mr Harkness put an arm round Jack's shoulders and said, "Better check on the others."

Owen, standing on the jetty, had watched the exchange and now turned away to look out at sea. His father had left the family home when Owen was just five years old leaving behind no lasting impression on his son. Owen had only one happy memory of him when they had kicked a ball around in a park, the other memories were of arguments and angry raised voices. Over the past ten years, Owen had veered from wishing his father would return to hating him for leaving, from never wanting to see him again to wishing he, Owen, had gone with him, before settling into indifference. But seeing the closeness between Jack and his father had brought back the longing for a similar relationship. At that moment, his envy of Jack came close to hatred.

"Remember to wave, Gray. All the way back for as long as you can see us. We'll be by the farmhouse waving back," said Gwen. She and Toshiko were on the shore, helping the boy balance on one of the large rocks.

"I will. You will be careful, won't you?" He spoke to them both but looked at Toshiko. "Don't go running like I did and –" He broke off, looking down at his feet.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll be very careful." Gwen took him in a big hug and swung him off the rock and round before setting him on the pebbles.

"We will, promise," added Toshiko, a hand on his back. "Here comes the Captain."

"No he's not, he's talking to Pop," Gray corrected her.

Toshiko laughed. "Not Jack, I meant Captain Pritchard." The trim figure was descending the steps cut into the bank, pipe clenched between his teeth and the leather postbag slung over one shoulder.

"I thought there was another hole," said Gray as he walked towards the jetty between the two girls, "but the men didn't shout so it can't be."

"What men?" asked Toshiko absently.

"The men who came out of the lighthouse this morning. They walked along a trench and then disappeared. Pop!" He ran ahead, meeting Mr Harkness at the end of the jetty.

Gwen frowned. "What did he mean by that?"

"I have no idea."

Both girls forgot about it in the flurry of goodbyes as Mr Harkness and Gray boarded the boat. The children stood on the shore and waved as the small boat chugged out of the inlet, going backwards until there was enough searoom to turn and head off back to Barry. Jack and Ianto raced up the bank to the cliff top and walked along keeping the boat in view as much as possible as it rounded the northern tip of Flat Holm. The girls and Owen headed for the other side of the island. When the boat came into view, they all waved to the little figure in the boat who waved back energetically.

"I'm going to miss him," said Toshiko.

* * *

><p><em>And now the real adventure can begin, slowly at first but getting more serious. Thanks for your reviews and alerts, they are much appreciated - Jay.<em>


	7. Exploring

**Five Go Mad on Flat Holm Island**

Chapter Seven: Exploring

For lunch they decided on egg and tomato sandwiches with crisps and apples leaving a hot meal until the evening when the weather was cooler. Ianto boiled the eggs on the primus stove while Toshiko buttered the bread and cut the tomatoes. The others did an inventory of the supplies, keeping up a running commentary as they considered what meals to have.

"What's this?" Gwen held up a packet.

"Corn bread mix. It'll make great fritters if we've got some canned corn," replied Jack, searching among the stacked tins.

"Never heard of them," commented Owen. "There's plenty of potatoes. Reckon we could have baked ones every night."

"Here it is." Jack held up the tin of corn. "Could we make fries? Sorry, chips," he amended with a grin for Gwen.

"Don't see why not. We've got enough veg for a stew and another meal."

"How long will the meat keep?" asked Ianto from his place by the stove. The steak, remaining sausages and some burgers had been put in a meat safe in the cool farmhouse storeroom with three bottles of milk and the butter. "Don't want it going off."

"A couple of days at least. But you're right, we should use that first and keep the tins for later."

Owen was sorting through the box of fresh fruit. "These bananas won't last long," he said. "The oranges and apples will be fine."

"Banana fritters," said Ianto longingly, licking his lips.

"Yes, please," called Toshiko from just outside Big Momma. "I love those."

"We've got the stuff. I'll do them tonight," offered Jack. "In fact, I'll do the lot with the help of my tall, Welsh friend over there, the coffee king."

"Thanks." Ianto's dry tone made them all smile.

"Talking of coffee, there's only the one bag. Some tea in here." Owen was still delving among the dry goods which included sugar, flour and other basics.

"Oh no, I can't do without my fix of Ianto's coffee," moaned Jack. "We'll have to ration it to breakfast only."

"Have to watch the bread too. That won't stay fresh for ever." Owen straightened up.

"It can always be toasted," said Gwen. "We're certainly not going to starve anyway, not with all this lot."

"Are there any fish around here?" asked Toshiko. "We could set up lines and see what we can catch."

"Not sure we could get close enough to the water to fish except by the jetty, but it's an idea," replied Owen, going out to join her.

They continued to talk about fishing and to throw around menu ideas as the sandwiches were made and eaten. The sun was high above them in another cloudless, blue sky and they sat and lay about lazily. Discussion turned to what they were going to do. Various suggestions were made and they finally agreed to explore the ruins of the cholera hospital. Jack, propped up on one elbow finishing his apple, saw how Owen's face lit up when his suggestion was adopted and was pleased they had decided on it. The Londoner was too often the odd one out, going along with the rest when he'd rather do something else.

"No one's going anywhere until the washing up is done," commented Toshiko. "Owen, our turn I think." She smiled across at him.

"All right."

The two of them picked up the plates and mugs and went into Big Momma to heat up some water. As the morning had progressed their earlier unease had disappeared in the drama of the rescue and ensuring that Gray was kept busy. Over the washing up, they chatted happily and made sure their hands met from time to time. When all was done, Toshiko put the bowl upside down to dry and followed Owen out into the sunshine.

"Big Momma's going to be awfully big for just you tonight, Owen," she said. "Seems silly the rest of us are cramped up in Yogi and Boo Boo." Only when the words were out did she realise the consequences of what she had said. She risked a glance at Ianto and saw him studiously avoiding everyone else's eye. Of course he wanted to share with Jack and now she had upset the apple cart. She could have kicked herself. "Not that it matters, not when we're all settled," she continued, hoping to repair the damage.

"She's right. One of you ought to move in," Gwen said to Jack and Ianto. She was the only one still unaware of the close nature of the two boys' friendship.

"No thanks, Owen snores," replied Jack with a false laugh. "I'd rather put up with Ianto talking in his sleep."

"I do not!" protested Ianto, wondering if it was true. His sister had complained about it when he was younger, surely he'd grown out of it.

"Do too. In Welsh, which is really frustrating. I don't even know what you're saying!"

Gwen was not to be diverted. "Then Owen could have Yogi and you and Ianto go into Big Momma. You'd have a bedroom each."

To the relief of everyone except Gwen, Owen was inspired to say, "If I'm moving out, why don't you girls move in here? More room and it's a bit more comfortable."

"That's a great idea," enthused Ianto. "We boys can rough it."

He nearly lost the argument with that last comment as Gwen did not like to be thought of as less tough than the boys. However, Toshiko leapt on the suggestion and the combined pressure soon made Gwen agree too. They took ten minutes to move the sleeping bags and personal belongings, Jack and Ianto more than happy to help arrange things to everyone's satisfaction.

"I know why you suggested this, Owen," said Gwen when all had been set up. "Well it won't work." The others glanced at one another, not sure if she really had caught on or not. "Just because Tosh and I are in with the food does not mean we're doing the cooking."

Toshiko breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't have any very good reason why Gwen shouldn't know about Jack and Ianto; Gwen had never mentioned the subject of such friendships, either for or against, even when some of their schoolmates had discussed it. However, there was an innocence about Gwen that kept Toshiko quiet.

"Worth a try," said Owen, relieved. He wanted to please Toshiko and knew by her grateful glance that he had. "Let's go explore." Ianto watched them both, suspicions aroused.

-ooOoo-

The four red brick walls stood high above the children's heads. They were mostly complete, only one corner had collapsed under the pressure of the ivy and other creepers that had grown up to cover them. It was impossible to say when the roof had come off. The absence of fallen roof tiles and rafters suggested they had been deliberately removed and taken away. It was a tradition going back centuries for local people to scavenge from Flat Holm, coming over in boats and making off with whatever they could carry. Many of the military buildings had been destroyed that way, some enterprising locals had even tried to take the few guns not removed by the military to meltdown for the metal but most had been too heavy.

Climbing on the ruins, Ianto managed to get up on a perch some five feet off the ground and surveyed the space. The building was large for such a small island, around sixty feet long by forty wide and two stories high though the intervening floor had disappeared and it was open to the sky. There were some internal walls but not many. These were grouped at one end and enclosed small spaces; offices perhaps for the doctors and nurses. The rest of the space was open-plan, presumably for the patients. Now it was a mass of vegetation - ivy and grasses which had blown in and rooted in the moist surroundings. Greenery covered the ground and the bottom few feet of all the walls and some plants had got a lot higher.

"What can you see?" called up Jack.

"Not much. Looks like offices up there and patients down here," he said, climbing down carefully.

"That would be right," said Owen, standing a little way away. He consulted his notebook. "This building was constructed in 1896 and had two, six bed wards. One on this floor and one above, I guess."

"I don't think the little rooms are offices," said Gwen coming up to join them. She wiped her dirty hands on her slacks. "More like a kitchen and scullery."

"You reckon this was for six beds?" queried Jack. "Looks awfully big for just six."

Recalling all the items her mother needed for her convalescence and the space they took up, Gwen disagreed. "No it's not. Need plenty of space for equipment and the nurses have to get round." They wrangled about this amiably, pacing around to assess the room needed for each person and ending up lying on the ground to try it out.

Owen left them to it and went further into the building. Ianto decided to follow, there was something he wanted – needed - to find out. "Owen, about the tents -" he began.

"It's not a problem. Got as much room in the little one and I'm not woken by people wanting to get to the stove."

"I know but … I just wondered … Why did you suggest the girls have Big Momma?" Ianto stood with his hands in his pockets, embarrassed but determined to ask.

Owen shrugged. "You and Jack … well, you two prefer to be together." Now Owen was embarrassed and dared not look at his cousin, instead he stared at his notes although he wasn't reading them.

It was as Ianto had feared; Owen knew. How? Jack and he (Ianto) had been so careful never to show any affection when the others were about. Just that morning, when Ianto had been desperately worried about Jack and wanted to hold him tight, he had resisted even though it hurt not to. Yet somehow Owen had found out. And if Owen knew then Toshiko did too; despite her mentioning the sleeping arrangements first, she had been quick to jump at Owen's proposal. How did they know? He didn't think Owen was perceptive enough to find out for himself but Toshiko probably was; perhaps she had told Owen. But not Gwen, for some reason she had not mentioned it to her. It was all very confusing and Ianto resolved to discuss the situation with Jack the first chance he got.

Owen and Ianto were standing silently, avoiding looking at one another, when Toshiko returned from a trip to the bathroom. This galvanised the boys into speech and Ianto said, "Tell me about cholera, Owen. It's died out now, hasn't it?"

Grateful for the opening and a chance to move on from the embarrassing conversation, Owen launched into the information he had gleaned. "In the UK, yeah, and in most developed countries. But there's plenty in Africa and India. Do you know, from 1900 to 1920 eight million people died of cholera in India. Got it from that book."

"That's awful." Toshiko leant against a wall, arms crossed.

"And a million died in Russia between 1847 and 1851," Owen went on, rather enjoying the statistics. "Tchaikovsky is said to have died from cholera."

"Wonder if he looked as silly as they do? Stop messing about, you two," Ianto called to Jack and Gwen who were still lying on the ground.

"There's definitely room for more than six," responded Jack, sitting up.

"Not when you've got to allow for nurses and screens and equipment and all the rest. You'd have them packed in like sardines!" countered Gwen.

"One of your presidents died of cholera, Jack," put in Owen. "Bloke called Polk."

That interested Jack and he stopped pretending to be a patient and walked over. "James K? Did one term in the 1840s?"

Owen consulted his notes again. "He died in 1849 so I guess that's the one."

"Surely there could only be one called Polk," said Ianto.

"No one expected him to win the election. Did all right when he got there though, brought California and New Mexico into the Union and settled the border with Canada. Didn't know he died of cholera."

"How do you know that much about him?" marvelled Gwen.

"Did it at school." Jack grinned at her. "Had to learn them all and some stuck."

"America is such a new country," mused Toshiko. "I forget it wasn't always the size and shape it is now."

"Only made Alaska and Hawaii states a couple of years ago," Jack pointed out. "We may not have as much history as the UK, and I know Japan has even more, but we do all right for ourselves."

"Even going into space," said Ianto with a wry smile. "Soon have that colonised too."

"Give us time and we'll have the whole universe."

"You going to follow in John Glenn's spaceboots?"

"Wouldn't that be something."

Jack looked up at the sky and pondered travelling out beyond the blueness into the black of space. He had not thought much of it when the first pictures had been broadcast on television but since encountering an alien, even a dangerous one like the minotaur, he had become more interested. He wondered what other lifeforms lived out there and hoped that some might be friendly and worth knowing. Of course, he could find out if he took up Mr Sato's offer of a job with his organisation when the time came. But that was years away yet, he had to finish school and university. But maybe, after that …

"Earth to Captain Jack."

"Huh?" Jack started when Ianto lightly punched his arm. "What?"

"You've been staring up at the sky like an idiot. Come on, we're going to look for the laundry."

The two boys followed Owen, Gwen and Toshiko out of the ruined building. During his research, Owen had discovered there were two wooden buildings associated with the hospital, one for laundry and the other a crematorium. It was these they were looking for now. As they walked, Owen told them about how cholera was an internal infection caused by ingesting contaminated water or food. The insanitary conditions caused when sewage mixed with drinking water was the cause of the pandemics that had hit most of the world in the 19th century. When he went on to detail the symptoms - diarrhoea and vomiting - and the inadequate treatment available before 1900 they begged him to stop. Only he was enthralled by the gory medical details.

They didn't find the wooden buildings, either they were buried under the greenery or had completely rotted away. After looking for close on an hour, they started to drift away. Owen and Gwen went back to the camp for a drink and Toshiko wandered over to admire a swathe of rock sea lavender which was attracting large numbers of butterflies. Ianto steered Jack along the path to the fog horn station, seizing his chance of a moment alone. They reached the building and sat on the low wall, looking back across the island to the sparkling sea. Jack's hand crept along the wall and came to rest on top of Ianto's.

"Owen knows."

"Knows what?" queried Jack, turning his face to the sun and closing his eyes.

"About us. That's why he suggested the girls have Big Momma."

After a silence that dragged on several minutes, Jack asked, "Does it matter?"

"Of course it does! He might tell Mam!"

"I don't see why." Jack shifted round to face his friend. "He can only have found out while we were at Trecastle. If he hasn't said anything so far, he probably won't."

"And you wouldn't care if he did."

"I would because it would hurt you."

Ianto, touched, bit his lip and risked a glance at Jack. "Thanks."

"There's really nothing to worry about, Ianto. Owen'll be going home at the end of the holidays and he's hardly likely to say anything before then. Besides, what can he say? That we like one another's company. So what?"

"He might have seen us holding hands." He tried to pull his from under Jack's but it was held fast.

"I doubt it. Don't fret about it, Ianto, please. I need you right now."

"What? Why?"

"I nearly lost Gray this morning and –"

"I'm sorry, worrying about something stupid when you've been through hell." Ianto impulsively hugged Jack, releasing him quickly. "I thought you got over it a bit too fast."

"Not my way to get soppy, not out in the open, you know that by now. I can only open up with you."

"I'll be here, Jack, whenever you need me. I'll always be here. Wanna talk about it?" They stayed there for nearly half an hour quietly talking.

-ooOoo-

The afternoon passed with the children going about their own pursuits. They liked one another well enough but spending all day every day together was too much and, as at Trecastle, they liked some time apart. Late afternoon found Toshiko pottering about the western cliff looking at the plants, most of which were in flower, taking photographs of the best. From time to time, she also snapped the birds that had colonised the cliff face. Back in camp, Ianto was in the farmhouse taking a shower and washing his hair. He had a lot to think about and lingered quite a while. Gwen was also in the camp, practicing handstands at first then reading but now she was asleep under Big Momma's canopy. Jack had gone with Owen to the north western gun battery to examine the pit that had once been a gun emplacement. They had the history book with them and were comparing the pictures and photographs with what remained. Using a diagram of the area, they scouted around working out where the ammunition had been stored and the procedures for moving it. By four thirty they were dirty and thirsty and walked back, detouring to join Toshiko.

"More photos, Tosh?" asked Jack.

"I need one to identify these when we get back and I can look them up." She took one more snap of the small pink blooms then stood up. "Find anything up there?"

"Not a lot. Nothing more than we already knew."

The three of them began to walk back to camp, strolling slowly and admiring the views; it was quite stunning in the sunshine. "Did Mr Harkness say anything to you about the place he set up the experiment?" asked Owen, walking beside Toshiko. The equipment was on a level patch of concrete in front of large wooden doors and between two projecting half-walls of brick. "There's nothing about it on the map yet it must have been here for ages."

"No, sorry."

"Another store then. But it's a bit big."

"Brrr, it's getting chilly," said Toshiko with a shiver. "Think we might get some rain?" There were clouds far away on the horizon.

"Let's hope not," said Jack. Rounding the farmhouse, he stopped and said, "Look at sleeping beauty." A wicked grin crept over his face to go with the twinkle in his eye. "Be quiet."

He crept forward and knelt beside Gwen. She was lying on her back with her head resting on a rolled up sweater. With a conspiratorial grin for the others, he gently put his lips on hers. To his alarm, her arms came up and clamped round his back keeping him locked in the kiss which she kept going for several minutes. Finally he managed to break away and rocked back on his heels.

"Next time you want to try that, make less noise!" said Gwen, sitting up. "You're like a baby elephant." She tried not to show how much she had enjoyed the kiss.

"Nice one, Gwen," laughed Owen. There was something satisfying in seeing one of Jack's jokes misfire.

Coming up silently behind them, Ianto asked, "What did I miss?"

"Jack getting his comeuppance," replied Gwen with a smirk. "Ohh, that wind's chilly." She reached for her sweater. "Want me to get the fire started?"

"I'll help," offered Toshiko. "I'll just put this away and get my own sweater." She disappeared into Big Momma to put away her camera.

With a deep sigh, Jack said, "And I thought I had you there. Ah well. Come on, Ianto, let's decide what we're going to cook."

"I'm going to enjoy this. I like seeing a man in the kitchen," said Gwen smugly. While she did not want to do the cooking for the whole weekend, there was a small part of her that hoped the boys would make a mess of it so she would have to help out.

"No kitchen, Gwen. Just an open fire and we Americans love barbecues." He smiled when her smug expression disappeared; she hadn't thought of that.

"I'll put my stuff away then I'll be ready," said Ianto. He went into Yogi and stowed his washbag before taking his wet towel to the washing line by the farmhouse; it would dry quickly there.

The girls spent some time by the fire, feeding in the small twigs until the blaze caught. Gwen, missing her sugar boost, retrieved a packet of marshmallows from her bag and she and Owen toasted some on the small flames. Toshiko declined, keeping busy with the fire. Jack and Ianto were in Big Momma, whispering as they checked the supplies and decided on their menu. It was now a point of honour for Jack to cook the best meal he could with the ingredients available and Ianto had to talk him out of his wilder fancies. In the end they made chunky chips and grilled burgers with onions which, with dessert of the promised banana fritters drizzled with honey, went down a treat. Everyone pronounced it a great success.

Gwen and Ianto washed up while Toshiko and Owen went to take Mr Harkness's readings; no one was surprised when they took an hour over the fifteen minute task. Dusk came early and with it the first spots of rain. The children stayed by the fire as long as they could but when the rain got more persistent, they moved into Big Momma. After a dash to Boo Boo, Owen produced a pack of playing cards and they sat around and played various games ending with poker.

"She's won again," exclaimed Jack, throwing down his cards. "How do you do it, Tosh?"

"It's just mathematics and remembering."

"Just! I'm taking you to Atlantic City, I'd make a fortune."

"Another game?" asked Owen, collecting the abandoned cards. No one wanted to continue so he put them away and reached for his mouth organ instead.

"I'll turn this lamp off, we don't need two," said Gwen. The tent, lit by just the one lamp, became dim, a haven from the rain pattering on the canvas. "Marshmallow?" She handed round the half-empty packet.

Ianto was sitting nearest the door and he peered out into the darkness. "I think the rain's stopping."

"We'll need to check the fire before we turn in." They had placed the metal cover over it but it was always better to be safe than sorry. She took another sweet.

Still looking out, Ianto asked, "Why is it so dark?"

"Because it's night, Ianto," replied Jack with a bemused shake of his head. "Sun goes down at night."

Ignoring him, Ianto went on, "We're only a few hundred yards from a darn great lighthouse and yet it's dark. Why don't we get lit up?"

"Oh that's easy," said Toshiko and went into a detailed explanation of the science that baffled them all. "See, simple," she concluded, surprised when they burst into laughter.

* * *

><p><em>I have no idea if the camp would have been lit up or not but I need it to be dark in the coming chapters, as you will see ...<em>


	8. Adventures in the Night

**Five Go Mad on Flat Holm Island**

Chapter Eight: Adventures in the Night

Saturday night was windy and the tents flapped and groaned under the assault. They were in no danger of collapse, the campsite was too well protected, but the noises kept at least one of the children awake. Gwen lay in Big Momma with her hands under her head listening to the sounds of the night, all of which were unusual. She wasn't frightened, merely curious about what caused them. She had just identified the washing line snapping in the wind when other sounds intruded. These were easy to identify: Toshiko was moving round on the other side of the dividing wall between the bedroom and the main room. Gwen, still in her sleeping bag, stuck her head out of the bedroom door.

"Tosh, what's up?"

The noises stopped and the dark shape of Toshiko crossed Big Momma. "Did I wake you? Sorry. I've been lying awake thinking about the experiments. I'm worried the equipment might get damaged in this wind." A particularly strong gust of wind had woken her and waiting for sleep to reclaim her she had remembered the equipment. The probe was set up on a lightweight table in a sheltered spot but if the wind veered into the wrong direction it was vulnerable. She had dithered for quarter of an hour before making up her mind to check on it.

"What are you planning to do?"

"Go and make sure it's all right. I won't be long."

"Wait, I'll come with you. I can't sleep anyway."

Five minutes later, the two girls crept out of the camp into the wild night using torches to light the way. The clouds scudded across the sky covering the moon but it was no longer raining. Toshiko led, sure of the way having made the journey a number of times.

"Careful," she said, hand on Gwen's arm. "That gun pit thingy is on the left."

"I see it. Gosh, it looks even deeper in the dark." Both girls were whispering, heads close together, even though the noise of the wind drowned out all other sounds.

Skirting the hole, they continued to the large doorway between its projecting walls. Toshiko went immediately to the equipment, relieved to find the table still standing but even as she thought this, it rocked when the wind caught it. "We need to wedge this in better. If we can get the legs solid, I think it'll be all right." They scouted around and found some bricks and small rocks and put them around the bottom of the table legs, securing it against the walls. "I'll check the probe, may take a few minutes."

"Fine. Can you see?"

"Just about."

"Take my torch too." Toshiko lay the torches on their sides so they couldn't roll about and bent to her work.

Gwen watched for a second or two before her attention was taken by the big doors. A break in the clouds flooded the area with moonlight and showed a dark line running up between them. Were they open? She moved closer and gave the right hand one a push. It gave a little, too heavy to move far without more effort. Using both hands, Gwen pushed harder and the door swung open enough for her to slip inside. Standing still in the sliver of moonlight, she peered into the darkness. She could hardly see anything, just able to make out dressed stone walls and a flagged floor. Relying on her other senses she smelt … antiseptic which made no sense at all. It was quiet, only the muffled noises from outside broke the silence. She was reminded of ancient burial mounds and vampire movies where open coffins lay in the middle of stone-lined rooms like this one. A cold hand landed on her arm.

"Argh!" Her hair stood up on end.

"What are you doing?" demanded Toshiko.

"Getting scared to death! Never do that to me again." Gwen's heart rate began to return to normal. "Got my torch?"

"Here."

The noise of the torch being switched on echoed in the quiet. Gwen shone the beam along the floor and up the walls. They appeared to be in some kind of anteroom roughly thirty feet across, the same high and fifteen deep. The walls were featureless except for the one opposite where there was a normal sized metal door. Gwen, ignoring Toshiko's hissed protests, walked across and tried it but this one did not open. Alongside was a small box set into the wall – a pad of numbers and letters. Some kind of security lock? The smell of antiseptic was stronger.

"We shouldn't be here," whispered Toshiko. "Let's go." Reluctantly, Gwen walked back to join her and the two of them pulled the heavy door closed behind them. Neither girl noticed the tiny camera set high in the wall above them.

Toshiko checked the experiment one last time – she would double check the probe in the morning but it was as good as she could make it now. A few paces away, Gwen had trouble with her hair which was whipped around her face. Pushing it back, she turned into the wind, coming from the north, and froze. A female figure in white, loose clothes swirling round her, stood on the cliff top looking out towards Cardiff.

"Tosh." No response. Gwen turned and hissed louder, "Tosh!" waiting to see her friend turn enquiringly. "Look." When Gwen looked back at the cliff the figure had gone.

"What? What is it, Gwen?"

-ooOoo-

A full bladder woke Ianto and he reluctantly forced himself out of the warm sleeping bag. Careful not to disturb Jack, he put on his boots but did not stop to find his own jacket, snagging Jack's greatcoat instead. Outside Yogi, he hastily put it on over his pyjamas and made for the farmhouse. Exiting a few minutes later, he paused to stand looking out at the sweep of the Bristol Channel. Two ships were moving infinitely slowly towards the sea, their navigation lights pinpoints in the darkness. Where were they going? Mongolia, as Gray had suggested? Probably not but Ianto hoped they were off to somewhere exotic and not just on a local run to Swansea.

Not feeling like sleep, he buttoned up the coat and pulled up the collar. It was amazingly snug and retained a trace of Jack's sandalwood soap. Ianto strolled along the cliff, watching the ships but lost in other thoughts. Before sleep, he and Jack had talked seriously of the future and what would happen when they left school. Ianto had been amazed to discover that Jack was prepared to give up the chance of attending Harvard, and thereby disappoint his father, to go with Ianto to the University of Wales. It was an incredibly generous offer and showed the strength of his feelings for Ianto as nothing else could. Ianto still could not take it in. His feelings for the handsome and popular American had always been deep and strong but he had doubted that Jack was as committed. There was no doubt now.

Following the path inland, Ianto rounded the cholera hospital to get out of the wind and leant back against a wall, hands thrust into the pockets of the coat. His future now held many more possibilities and Jack featured in all of them. They could have three years at university together, sharing rooms or even a flat and then … then the world was theirs for the taking. Jack's languages and Ianto's leaning towards business or research were complementary and could easily win them jobs in the same company. Working together meant they could continue to live together, holiday together, grow old together. The years stretched ahead in Ianto's imagination and they were all rosy until reality forced its way in. The dreams would remain that unless Ianto got into university. He was clever enough – he was expected to get his A levels without trouble – but a grant would not cover all his costs and his family could not help. Where was the money to come from? And even if he found it – were there scholarships? – his family would suffer; an additional wage would help make things more comfortable for his parents.

Disheartened, he stood in the shadows feeling somewhat sorry for himself. A sudden flash of light caught his attention and he looked over at the lighthouse. The light had come from the base of the tower where it was darker in relation to the big rotating light at the top. This small light was an open door and he saw two figures emerge. Initially he thought they were the lighthouse keepers but they were the wrong shape and younger. One was wearing a flat cap and tweed jacket which was totally wrong. The light went out and Ianto lost sight of the figures until they passed under a wall light. Where were they going? What were they doing? Staying still and invisible in his shadows, Ianto just made them out as they followed the path from the lighthouse to the cliff. If they kept going they would pass right by Ianto. They didn't. A hundred yards away, the men entered a trench and were only visible from the waist up. Then they were gone.

"What on earth?" said Ianto under his breath, waiting for the men to reappear. They didn't.

Keeping to the shadows, Ianto moved forward, tracing the line of the trench in case they emerged further along. When there was no sign, he kept going, crouching now to stay concealed among the bushes, his curiosity getting the better of him. Finally he reached a patch of open ground and, aware of the lighthouse towering above him, lay down on his front for the final few yards and crawled forward. He eased his head over the edge of the trench and looked in. Nothing. It was an empty, three foot deep trench. So where had the men gone? His approach had brought Ianto to the approximate spot where the men had vanished and he scanned the sides and floor of the trench wishing he had brought a torch with him. The moon showed through the clouds for a moment and in the damp earth Ianto made out two sets of footprints which stopped below him. Slipping over the side of the trench, he peered at them more closely. Before the moon went in again, he saw half a heel print and examined the floor of the trench letting out a low whistle.

-ooOoo-

Walking back to the camp, Gwen constantly looked over her shoulder, often bumping into Toshiko as a consequence. Gwen was spooked. First had been the creepy anteroom and then that solitary figure on the cliff. Toshiko had not believed her, dismissing any thought of strange women standing on cliffs as a trick of the light or a too vivid imagination. But Gwen knew she was not imagining it, she had seen the woman. After considering vampires earlier, she now wondered if Flat Holm was haunted. In this mood it is not surprising that, on entering the camp, she squeaked with surprise when a tall figure came out of the gloom towards her.

"Argh!"

"Stop that," hissed Toshiko, grabbing Gwen's arm. Her friend was acting like a child, jumping at the least little thing. "It's only Jack."

"Ianto actually. Where have you two been?"

"Ianto? Why are you wearing Jack's coat?" She shone the torch on his face briefly, just to make sure although the accent was a dead giveaway.

He shrugged. "It was handiest. So?"

Realising he was expecting an answer to his question, she said, "To check the probe was all right. I thought it might have got blown over. You?"

"Why are we standing out here?" demanded Gwen. Having recovered from her shock, she felt like asserting herself. "I'm going to make some tea."

The three of them entered Big Momma and got busy lighting the Primus stove and a lamp and getting out mugs and the tea. Five minutes later they were sat on the ground enjoying the hot drink and eating biscuits.

"The experiment is all right then?" asked Ianto, warming his hands on the mug.

"Umm. I need to double check the probe's alignment in the morning but it's still working." She glanced at Gwen and smiled slightly. "That's unless Gwen's ghost interferes with it."

"Ghost?"

Gwen pulled a face at Toshiko and took another custard cream. "I saw a woman standing on the cliff. It was like those paintings of a woman looking out for the return of her sailor husband." She struck a pose to illustrate what she meant. "And she wasn't a ghost."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Ianto.

"Ghosts don't wear fluffy slippers!"

"You didn't tell me about that," commented Toshiko. Not that it affected her view. "But that changes nothing. There can't have been a woman for the simple fact that we're the only people on the island except for the lighthouse men. Was it one of them dressed up? Or Owen maybe?" she added waspishly.

"Owen's still snoring," put in Ianto. "But there are other people on the island. I saw two men and they were definitely not ghosts. These left footprints."

Toshiko looked at him searchingly, serious once more. "Where? What were they doing?"

"Oh I see, you believe him but not me!" snorted Gwen, almost upsetting her mug. "My woman's a ghost but Ianto's men aren't!"

"Ianto hadn't been exploring places he shouldn't!"

"How do you know? He hasn't told us anything about it yet!"

"Calm down, both of you," implored Ianto. "And keep your voices down, there's no need to wake Jack and Owen."

"Humph!" Gwen gazed up at the roof of the tent, still irritated at not being believed but reining in her temper.

Toshiko, seeing she had offended Gwen and regretting it, said, "I'm sorry. I think we're all a bit on edge."

Mollified Gwen lowered her gaze, half-smiled and nodded. She was not one to bear grudges. Turning to Ianto she said, "These men, they didn't vanish into a trench, did they?"

Ianto stared at her. "Yes. How did you know that? Did you see them?"

"No, but Gray did. Remember him telling us, Tosh?"

"Yes, just before he left. I didn't take much notice of it. Tell us, Ianto."

In short, concise sentences Ianto told them of his walk and seeing the two men exit the lighthouse and walk into the trench where they vanished. "I got to the spot and their footprints stopped but then I found only half a one. There's a hidden trapdoor in the floor of the trench. They must have gone through it."

"I hope you had more sense than Gwen and left it alone," said Toshiko quickly.

"Oy!" protested Gwen.

"It was too dark to investigate and too close to the lighthouse. The lighthouse keepers have to be involved somehow - these strangers came from there - but what's Gwen been up to?"

"Poking her nose into something she shouldn't," said Toshiko tartly, not able to stop herself.

"You're a fine one to talk. If you and Jack had left well alone at Trecastle we'd never have been taken captive by that minotaur!"

"I know, and I've learnt my lesson. No more mysteries for me."

"Jack said the same thing just the other day and he didn't mean it either," said Ianto, watching Toshiko.

"I do mean it," she asserted. "I am never going to put you or the others in danger again." She set her jaw and looked determined, so unlike her normal open expression that both her companions smiled.

"Don't be daft, Tosh," chided Gwen. "I know it was scary for a while but it was exciting too. And I enjoyed working out the mystery, getting all the clues together, and so did you. It was like being a detective."

"I don't think we should ignore it when we see something odd," said Ianto thoughtfully. "I told Jack as much, not that I really expected to come across another mystery here. Don't we have a duty to investigate? It might be someone breaking the law."

"Then we should tell an adult, someone in authority," said Toshiko firmly.

"Who?" Gwen spread her arms wide. "Like you said, there's only us and the men in the lighthouse here. And according to Ianto they're probably in on it, whatever it is."

"And your woman," he reminded her, "she's around. And what was this about you finding something?"

Gwen launched into the tale of how she had discovered the large doors open and finding the anteroom beyond with yet another door. It didn't sound as exciting and mysterious when she explained it to him and she ended up with a shrug. "I suppose it's yet another old military storeroom."

"Was too clean for that," pointed out Toshiko. "There was no dust on the floor or round the ceiling."

Gwen grinned; her friend was interested in the find after all. "And did you see the lock? It's new."

"And no indication of what might be behind the door, the inside door?" asked Ianto.

"Nope. There was a smell though, antiseptic I think."

"That's weird." He yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. "Time we got back to bed. We can tell the others in the morning, see what they think."

"We shouldn't investigate if it's dangerous," insisted Toshiko.

"Quite right." Ianto squeezed her shoulder as he got up. "Thanks for the tea."

When he had gone, Gwen took one more biscuit and then put the lid on the tin. "Two mysteries to look into. Tomorrow should be interesting."

"Don't you mean today? It's nearly two o'clock, time we both got some sleep."

-ooOoo-

The sun was well up when Owen surfaced from a dream about Toshiko. Smiling, he rolled onto his back and lay looking up, happy with his life for once. Light filtered through the canvas and he judged it would be another sunny day which matched his mood. His watch showed it was gone seven and he wondered why there was no movement in the camp; the others were early risers. Pulling on a sweater and boots, he opened the tent flap and looked out. No one in sight. The doors to Big Momma and Yogi were still tied shut. Seemed the others had slept late for once.

Grabbing his sponge bag and towel he went into the farmhouse, took a quick shower and dressed in clean trousers and shirt. Running a hand over his chin, he decided he could go another day before shaving. Whistling softly, he returned to Boo Boo surprised to find the others still asleep. With nothing else to do, he went to the fire. The metal cover was still in place and had done a good job of keeping out the rain; the pile of ash underneath was bone dry. He raked this to one side and lay the tiny pieces of tinder in a symmetrical pattern before putting a match to it. The fire had caught and small flames were dancing and still no one appeared from the other tents.

Inside Yogi, Jack was lying on his side smiling as he watched Ianto who was breathing evenly and looked very peaceful. Jack was so glad they had headed off plans for them to move tents. Time alone with Ianto was precious and gave them the opportunity to talk on all sorts of subjects, big and small, serious and absurd. Last night's discussion of university plans had been one such. Of course, Jack liked being alone with Ianto for other reasons too. Holding, and being held by, him satisfied some deep inner need that no one else came close to meeting.

"Are you looking at me?"

"Yep."

Ianto cracked open an eye, his breathing still in the same even rhythm. "You're weird."

"No, you're gorgeous." With his forefinger, Jack traced a line down the side of Ianto's face. He drew it away quickly when a shadow fell over the tent.

"Jack, Ianto, you awake?" asked Owen softly. He didn't necessarily want to wake them but he was starting to think the camp had turned into the _Marie Celeste_.

"Yeah. What time is it?" asked Jack with a wry smile for Ianto; their time alone was over.

"Half seven. I was thinking you'd all left me, the girls aren't up yet either."

"We'll be out in a minute." Jack waited until Owen had retreated back to the fire. "Better go and wash, I suppose." He undid his sleeping bag and eased out his long legs. "Surprised Gwen's still asleep."

"She and Tosh had a bit of an adventure last night. So did I."

"What?" Jack stared at Ianto. "What are you talking about?"

"We'll tell you over breakfast. Out, then there'll be room for me to get up."

The camp gradually came to life over the next half an hour. The girls surfaced not long after Jack and Ianto and there was a procession of people going to and from the farmhouse to use the bathroom. Ianto refilled the water container and started the kettle on the stove for coffee while Owen kept the fire fed and planned his breakfast menu consulting his cousin when necessary. He was frying sausages, bacon and tomatoes and was about to add eggs when he heard heavy footsteps on the path. Looking up he saw one of the lighthouse keepers approaching.

"Hello, there," the man called cheerily. "That looks appetising."

"If I don't burn it."

Owen smiled at the man who looked like Santa Claus or perhaps a snowman. His round head was set directly onto an larger but just as round body supported by short sturdy legs. His face was open and friendly with a cheeky grin and a twinkle in his eye. His white hair and cropped beard suggested he was in his sixties or older but his vigorous walk was that of a younger man.

"Frank Carew's the name, looking after the light." He gestured to the lighthouse then chuckled. "But you'll know that."

"Yeah." Owen grinned. "Unless you've been hiding." The bacon was starting to burn and he quickly removed the pan from the fire and turned the rashers over.

"Hi." Jack strolled out of Big Momma, thick slices of bread in his hands. The girls were coming from the farmhouse having dressed in there so the boys could get at the food.

The lighthouse keeper smiled at them all. "Was just saying, I'm Frank Carew. Was out for my constitutional and thought I'd check you were all right after last night. Bit wild for August."

Jack put the bread beside the fire ready for toasting. He had detected a slight unease in the man when he mentioned the previous night and recalled Ianto's enigmatic comment about adventures in the night. Had this man come to check on them? It was possible, more than possible. Jack was pleased when Gwen and Toshiko smiled at the man naturally, said hello and then disappeared into Big Momma.

"Our tents are well pegged down, thanks," said Owen. "We all slept through it like babies." The honesty in his voice could not be feigned and Jack saw Carew relax.

"That's good. Well, I won't keep you from your breakfast."

"Nice to meet you," said Jack, walking towards him. "I don't suppose there's any chance of a look round the lighthouse?"

"Umm, against regulations really," said Carew. "But let me have a word with my colleagues and see what might be arranged." He winked. "You're here until Tuesday I think."

"Uh-huh. If you can swing it, we'd really appreciate it."

"I'll see what I can do. Might have to take you in two groups."

"No problem."

With a small wave, Carew waddled off down the path and a thoughtful Jack turned back to join his friends.

* * *

><p><em>What have the children stumbled upon now? Can you guess?<em>


	9. Making Plans

**Five Go Mad on Flat Holm Island**

Chapter Nine: Making Plans

"What did he want?" asked Gwen. She had dumped her stuff in Big Momma and returned to stand by Jack who was staring after the retreating figure of Frank Carew, the lighthouse keeper.

"Supposedly to make sure we were all right."

"Supposedly?" She turned with him and strolled the few paces back into the camp.

"He seemed very relieved when Owen told him we were all in our beds last night. Good job he asked Owen, don't you think?" He raised one eyebrow.

"Ianto told you?" Her face lit up.

"Not the details. Just that you three had an adventure." He sighed. "I thought you'd all have all learnt not to poke your noses in, not after what happened at the farm."

"Ianto says it's our duty to investigate."

"Oh he does, does he?" Jack glared at the Welsh boy in exasperation. "You'd better tell Owen and me what's been going on."

"After breakfast, I'm starved."

The children got stuck into the food. It was only slightly burnt which, according to Owen, merely added to the flavour. The ground was still damp from the overnight rain so they improvised seating: Toshiko and Ianto spread out her plastic mac, Owen used an empty supplies box and Gwen and Jack had a torn groundsheet she found in the farmhouse. It wouldn't take long for the ground to dry out; the sun was already climbing into the sky and the day was growing warm with only a pleasant light breeze. Everywhere was feeling fresh and clean after the rain. When they were toasting the bread, held up to the fire on thin sticks, the conversation turned to the night's adventures.

"Right, you three, 'fess up." Jack looked at the girls and Ianto in turn. "What were you up to?"

"What's this?" asked Owen.

"Our friends were off adventuring last night while you and I slept the sleep of the just. Gwen, you start."

"All right. Early this morning, Toshiko and I went to check on your dad's experiment. Tosh thought it might get blown over. While we were there –"

"Hang on. I thought Ianto was with you?"

She shook her head. "No. We didn't know about the men until we got back."

"Men? What men?"

"This'll get too confusing if you keep interrupting," said Ianto calmly. "Let Gwen tell her story and then I'll tell you mine."

"Yeah, shut up and listen, Harkness." Gwen went on with the story, aided by Toshiko, and explained how they had stabilised the experiment table, found the anteroom and then seen a woman on the cliffs.

"I didn't see her," corrected Toshiko. "She's all your creation."

"I saw her! She was not a mirage."

"And she was staring out towards Cardiff?" asked Owen, amazed that all this had been going on while he was asleep. Why had no one woken him? The only thing that made being left out easier to bear was that Jack had slept through it all too. "Why?"

"I don't know. She was just standing there in her nightie."

"Her nightdress?" queried Jack, toast halted on its way to his mouth.

"Uh-huh. She was wearing a thin, floaty nightdress. White with little blue flowers on it. I've seen one just like it in Howells."

"That would go with the furry slippers," remarked Ianto. "More coffee?" He held up the pot and four mugs were held out. "Humm, not sure there's enough for everyone." He poured a small amount in each and the same in his own mug which used up all the coffee.

"I thought you weren't there," said Jack around his mouthful of toast.

"I wasn't. Gwen told me last night."

"How did you see all this? It was dark, and windy," pointed out Owen.

"The moon came out, in a gap in the clouds. I saw her for a minute or so, turned round to tell Tosh and when I looked back the woman had gone."

"Not many places someone could go. Wouldn't fancy climbing down the cliff in a nightie and slippers on a dark night." Amused by the image this conjured up, Toshiko laughed then spluttered when her coffee went down the wrong way. Ianto thumped her on the back until she recovered.

Gwen was pondering the problem of where the woman could have gone. "She didn't go through those big doors 'cos she'd have to walk past me. Maybe we should go and look for trapdoors."

Owen laughed. "Trapdoors? In the ground? You're bonkers."

"Well if I am, what does that make Ianto? He found one." She stuck her tongue out at Owen.

Jack looked at Ianto quizzically, wondering just what his friend had been up to in the night. But much as he wanted to know, he needed to hear the end of Gwen and Toshiko's story first. "He can tell us about that in a minute. Finish your story."

Toshiko shrugged. "Nothing much more to tell. Gwen scouted about a bit but the moon was covered again and it was getting chilly; it's very exposed up there. We came back to camp and met Ianto."

"We thought he was you," added Gwen with a grin. "He was wearing your coat."

"Was he, indeed? Is that why it's got mud on it?" The coat had been spread over Ianto that morning, an extra blanket, and Jack had seen the dirty marks.

"Yes, sorry about that. I'll brush it off later." Ianto smiled. "As for me, I needed the bathroom and then decided on a breath of air." He told them of his walk to the old cholera hospital and seeing the two strangers leave the lighthouse, enter the trench and then disappear. "I found their footprints and where they stopped is a metal trapdoor. I didn't open it, thought I'd better see what you all thought about it first," he concluded.

"At least that was sensible. You shouldn't have gone to the trench," remonstrated Jack. "They could have been waiting for you, you could have been attacked." That possibility did not bear thinking about.

"But I wasn't." Ianto understood Jack's concern, especially after the encounter with the minotaur, but was not going to be wrapped in cotton wool and kept away from every possible danger for the rest of his life.

"There's something else," put in Toshiko. "Just before he got on the boat yesterday, Gray said he'd seen the men too. Exactly the same description as Ianto's."

Gwen, feeling Jack freeze, placed a hand on his arm. "It's true," she said gently. "I was with Tosh when he told her."

Jack did not know what to say. It was bad enough that Ianto had been in potential danger from these strangers but Gray as well? But why hadn't Gray said anything to him? Why had he kept it a secret until he was leaving the island? Jack immediately knew the answer to that, because it must have happened before he fell down the mineshaft. After that, Gray had not left the group for a moment and had had other things on his mind.

After several moments of silence, Ianto said, "I think there must be tunnels in the rock. We already know about the mining that went on here. And Flat Holm was used by smugglers too, they'd have created their own tunnels."

"Which would explain where my woman went," said Gwen triumphantly.

"Not heard of many smugglers wearing nighties," muttered Owen.

"One of my men was in a cap and tweed jacket, not typical smuggler gear either," said Ianto.

"You think they're related, the woman and the men?" asked Jack.

"They can't be," said Toshiko forcefully. Ticking off the points on her fingers, she went on, "They were at opposite ends of the island; the woman at the north and the men at the south. One was in nightwear the others outdoor gear. The woman, if she existed at all, vanished before Ianto's men, we worked that out last night."

"I see your point, Tosh, but I don't think we can rule out a link yet. Not until we know some more."

She stared at him. "Are you really proposing to get involved in this? After what happened at Trecastle?"

He met her gaze steadily. "The last thing I want to do is put any of us in danger and in any other circumstances I'd run a mile. But we're stuck on this island for the next three days. The only radio is in the lighthouse and we can't get at that without alerting the keepers. They're already suspicious hence the 'friendly' visit this morning. I think we'd be better off knowing what's going on than finding out when it's too late."

Several minutes' silence followed this statement. Toshiko nodded slowly and solemnly letting her gaze drop, seeing the logic in his reasoning. The others shared glances and also accepted he was right. A small frisson of excitement passed among them.

When he was sure they were agreed, Jack said, "So now we have to decide on our next move. And don't forget, we have to carry on as normally as possible in case we're being watched."

-ooOoo-

Leaving Gwen and Ianto in the camp to clear up the breakfast things, the others went to the old Castle Battery to take the morning's readings. Jack carried a small tool bag which his father had left in case of need and Toshiko had the notebook. Owen had his hands in his pockets, whistling tunelessly as he considered walking along these paths in the dark and strong winds. Toshiko could have stumbled and fallen and he would have known nothing about it. Vowing to protect her from harm in future, he scanned the surroundings for clues but it looked just as always; rough grass with lumps and bumps of rubble with military detritus dumped all around.

"Remember," said Jack as they neared the large doors, "anyone in the lighthouse can see us. Tosh, do what you normally do when you're here." He frowned when he saw she was blushing.

Owen was livid. "Blimey, can't a bloke go anywhere without being spied on? If they were watching us –"

"Owen!" she warned, shooting a glance at Jack and blushing even more deeply.

Understanding dawned for Jack and he chuckled. "Oho, we thought you were gone for a long time last night. Bit of a kiss and a cuddle, huh?"

"It's none of your business!" stormed Owen, hands beginning to form into fists. He did not want to be made a laughing stock, especially by Jack.

Jack put his hands up in mock-surrender, still smiling. "Hey, I understand. As long as it's what you both want, no problem."

"It is," said Toshiko firmly, her blush covering her cheeks and neck. "Least it is for me." She avoided looking at Owen, wondering if she had said too much; she didn't want to be thought of as clingy. "I always go to the experiment first." She went up to the doors and the equipment. "Good, it's still upright. These stones did the trick."

"Is it all still working? I know this is important to Pop."

"Yes, it's fine. I'm going to check the calibration, the probe might have got knocked out of alignment." She took the tools he held out. "Take about quarter of an hour or so."

"Excellent, gives us time to nose around." Jack looked across at Owen who was standing nearer the cliff edge, hands in his pockets and head down. "I'll go make my peace with Owen."

When Jack reached him, Owen did not look up. He had a warm glow inside him at what Toshiko had said – she really did like him – and did not want to talk about his feelings for her especially with Jack. "Been looking for shoe, no, slipper prints but can't see any."

Taking his cue from Owen, Jack stuck to the business in hand. "Okay. Let's move closer to the edge, Gwen said her woman was by bushes."

The two boys wandered about, looking out at the view and pretended a great interest in the wild flowers that grew in profusion. A herring gull fight over food gave them a reason to move right to the cliff top to watch the birds drop down to the water where one gull was finally victorious, soaring away with its prize. Shielding his eyes against the glare off the water, Jack studied the cliff itself. Heights held no terror for him and he was happy to stand right on the edge while Owen kept back a pace or two. The Londoner looked over his shoulder at Toshiko, still busy bent over the equipment, then turned back to the cliff. No Jack. Looking right and left, there was no reassuring figure of the tall American.

"Jack!" he called, taking a step forward.

"Not a trapdoor."

The familiar voice came from Owen's feet; he looked down. "What the heck are you doing?" He could only see the top of Jack's head, the rest of him was on the sea side of the cliff yet he didn't appear to be holding on.

Jack looked up, squinting in the sun. "There's a path and what looks like a cave. I'm going to take a look."

"What?" Owen squeaked. "You'll fall!"

"Nah, I'll be all right. Won't be long."

The path had been cut out of the rockface and angled down gently for about twenty feet. It was wide enough to hold Jack's feet with room to spare and he moved quickly along it placing one foot in front of the other and finding convenient handholds in the cliff at regular intervals. This route had been well thought out. After just a few minutes, he reached the dark narrow mouth of an opening. He had to duck to enter and stopped just inside waiting for his eyes to adjust to the reduced light. The cave was natural, about six feet wide but less than this high forcing Jack to hunch over uncomfortably. It went back into the rock a few feet and he shuffled forward sideways so his body did not block all the light.

Above him Owen hovered, uncertain what to do for the best. There was no way he was going to follow, the mere thought of clinging to the cliff made him come out in a cold sweat. He moved as close as he felt prudent and saw the path Jack had just descended. It looked miniscule to Owen and he retreated from the edge as vertigo assailed him. Racked by indecision, he stood for what seemed like ages until a dark head appeared followed by the rest of Jack. Owen heaved a huge sigh of relief as Jack swung himself up onto the cliff top.

"And you talk about Ianto taking risks!" accused Owen. "You could have been killed."

"But I wasn't. And I found something very interesting." Jack rubbed his hands clean on his trousers

"What?"

"Want to check one thing first." He strode off across the grass to where Toshiko was writing in the notebook. "It's working then?" said Jack, standing by her but eyeing up the large double doors.

"Yes, thank goodness. I'd have hated to have to tell your dad if we'd wrecked everything." She smiled when Owen joined them, determined not to be embarrassed about their relationship.

"Not us, the weather," replied Jack absently. He moved across and leant nonchalantly against the doors where they joined, facing the others. His fingers traced the join before trying the round metal handle. "Locked."

"It was open last night." She made to go forward but Jack waved her back. Concerned, she looked from Jack to Owen and back again. "What's going on?"

"He's not saying. Makes like a mountain goat and then clams up," complained Owen.

"I'll tell you everything, kids, but let's get back to camp first then I only have to say it once." He bounded forward, turned them round and with his arms round their shoulders propelled them onto the path. A moment later, Toshiko twisted out of his grip and ran back to retrieve the tools.

-ooOoo-

"You did what?" exclaimed Ianto, standing with his hands on hips staring at Jack.

"I was fine. It was as wide as the ledge on Hennessy House."

"And that's supposed to make it all right? You nearly fell off that." Clambering around on the roof of the school building had not been their finest hour although the resulting fireworks display had been fantastic. "Honestly, Jack!"

"He didn't come to any harm. Indestructible, that's Jack," said Gwen cheerily, patting his back. "Tell us what you found."

With a cheeky unrepentant grin for Ianto, Jack continued his story. "It's a natural cave, like I said, probably a fissure in the rock. But around ten feet from the opening … there's a metal door." He looked round at them, enjoying their reactions.

"Like the one Tosh and I found?" Gwen was excited, pleased he had found a solution to her disappearing woman.

Toshiko was thoughtful, weighing his words and actions. "That's why you were trying to big doors, you wanted a look inside."

"Uh-huh. Unfortunately they were locked again." Mr Harkness had told them the doors were always locked and that had been the case when the children had tried them before.

"So what was this door like?" asked Owen. He was interested but less enthusiastic than Gwen.

"Metal, normal size. Around six foot by three. And," he paused for effect, "there was a electronic keypad sunk into the wall."

"Just like mine." Gwen could not keep still and did a little jig.

Still angry with Jack, Ianto asked coolly, "Have you some suggestion for what it all means?"

"Only the obvious. There's something built into the rock at that end of the island accessed through the doors. Something secret 'cos no one knows anything about it." They stood quietly as they considered this, gathered under the canopy of Big Momma.

"It's all a bit weird," said Owen finally. "Secret bases stuck out on an island guarded by women in their night clothes."

"Why was she in her night clothes?" mused Gwen. "If we could work that out, we'd probably understand the whole thing."

Jack agreed with her but did not say anything, his attention was on Ianto who had turned away to tidy the supplies which were perfectly tidy already. They would have to have a proper talk soon, when they could get a moment alone. He tuned back into the conversation.

"We going to look for Ianto's trapdoor now?" asked Owen.

"Better not. Checking the experiment was normal, we do that regularly. Anyone watching us would expect us to be out of the camp now. But getting to the trench would only tell the keepers we were onto them." Jack looked round. "What do you fancy doing?"

"I wouldn't mind a swim," said Toshiko after a moment's thought.

"We could try your fishing idea too," agreed Owen with a smile. "What can we use for a line?"

"I'll get changed. You boys can use the bathroom if you want." Gwen headed for her bedroom in Big Momma.

Ianto was in Yogi rummaging through his haversack when Jack found him. "I'm sorry," he said, sitting on his sleeping bag.

"No you're not. No matter how many times I ask you, beg you, you still take stupid risks." Ianto replaced the haversack and turned to face Jack, his swimming trunks in hand. "It was unnecessary, Jack. If you'd waited we could have brought ropes and made sure you were safe but no, you have to jump straight in." Ianto admired his friend's bravery but it frightened him just the same.

"Roping me up would have attracted too much attention. This way I was in and out in a instant."

"And you could have died in an instant too. You are not indestructible, I wish you'd remember that." Jack put out a hand to stop Ianto leaving.

"I am sorry, Ianto, really. But it's the way I am, you should know that by now. And you take risks too, going after those strangers last night was not sensible."

"I wasn't dangling off a cliff."

"I wasn't tackling people who could have been armed."

The two boys sat staring stubbornly at one another, both sure they were in the right. After a moment Ianto's lips started to twitch as he struggled to stop a smile. Seeing this, Jack gave up the struggle and smiled. They both ended up grinning sheepishly.

"Guess we should both be more careful," said Jack.

"Yeah, guess we should."

-ooOoo-

Sheltered by rocky outcrops, the water by the jetty was relatively calm and free from the tidal currents. After an unusually hot summer, it was also quite warm. The only drawback to it being an ideal place for bathing was the shore; it was covered in small pebbles as well as larger rocks. Accordingly the children used the jetty as their base, diving off the end into the deeper water and sitting there between bathes. As Jack had promised they would be careful, they used the buddy system long followed by the Harkness family; someone stayed on the jetty keeping an eye on their buddy in the water. At this moment, about an hour after they had started swimming, Ianto and Gwen were in the water with Jack and Owen keeping an eye on them. Toshiko was adjusting the fishing line she and Owen had rigged up; the line itself had come from Ianto's bottomless haversack. It would be a miracle if they caught anything but she was enjoying the attempt.

"Not much like Barry," commented Owen, looking round. "Those rides were pretty good."

"Umm and the fish and chip lunch." Jack glanced lazily at Toshiko at the very end of the jetty. "Somehow I don't think we'll be having those until we get home."

"Probably not. We've got company," Owen added, sitting up straighter.

Jack glanced round and saw Carew, the 'friendly' lighthouse keeper, coming down the path towards them. "Keep an eye on Gwen and Ianto. Hello, sir. Lovely weather."

"Aye, it is that," agreed Carew, walking onto the jetty. "You need to be careful swimming in these water, currents are fierce just a bit further out."

"We know, but thanks for the warning." Jack glanced back and was pleased to see Gwen and Ianto both keeping well within the invisible line they'd agreed between two misshapen rocks. "To be honest it's not warm enough to want to be in for very long."

"I can imagine. I only came over to say that if you and your friends still want to, we'd be happy to give you a tour of the lighthouse. There's not a lot of room, like I said, so we'd have to do it two groups."

"Thank you, we really appreciate that. Hear that Owen, Tosh? Mr Carew says we can look round the lighthouse."

"Great. Must be able to see miles from the top," said Owen as the two walked across.

The three children and Carew discussed the details, Jack keeping one eye on Gwen and Ianto in the water. They agreed that Owen, Toshiko and Gwen would have a tour that afternoon and Jack and Ianto the following morning. The lighthouse man stayed chatting for a few more minutes then walked off when first Gwen and then Ianto pulled themselves up onto the jetty. When he was out of earshot, Jack told the bathers of the tour.

"You three keep them busy this afternoon and Ianto and I'll check out the trapdoor. See where it leads."

* * *

><p><em>What is through the trapdoor? Who is the woman in the nightie? Read the next chapter to find out ...<em>


	10. Overground, Underground

_A quick thank you to all of you who are reading, reviewing and putting the story on alert. I really appreciate it._

* * *

><p><strong>Five Go Mad on Flat Holm Island<strong>

Chapter Ten: Overground, Underground

At a little before three o'clock, Gwen led Toshiko and Owen out of the camp. They had washed and put on their cleanest clothes for the visit, partly to make a good impression but also to bolster their courage to cover for Jack and Ianto. Somehow the three of them had to engage the attention of all three lighthouse keepers for a couple of hours, and specifically keep them away from the windows looking north across the island for the next half an hour.

"We all clear?" asked Gwen, jumping over a small ditch.

"I think so." Toshiko was the least confident of the three. She was hopeless at subterfuge and was sure she would say or do something to give the game away.

"You'll be fine, Tosh," encouraged Owen. "Stick to the technical stuff, that'll be interesting for you anyway."

"Right," agreed Gwen. "I'll be the wide-eyed girl who knows nothing and needs everything explained to her and Owen can be somewhere in the middle."

"Thanks!"

"You know what I mean. We just have to keep them occupied which shouldn't be too hard."

They were close to the lighthouse now, the white tower soaring above them out of its two storey-high square base, used for living quarters, machinery and storage. The tower was not as tall and elegant as some lighthouses, the clean lines marred by the bulky base, but it was still impressive. Alongside it was one of the old gun batteries with the second huge gun pit and the usual assortment of metal and stone debris. The children mounted some steps onto the base and stood looking up.

"Hello there." Carew stood at an open door. "What do you think of her?" he asked, strolling over to join them.

"Impressive," replied Owen truthfully. "Can't wait to see inside."

"Do you live in these rooms?" asked Gwen.

"While we're on duty. In the old days, keepers had their families out here and used those cottages over there." He gestured to a couple of derelict cottages nearby. "Now we're only here for a month at a time, we bunk down inside."

"So it's a month on and a month off? Must be hard on your families."

Carew chuckled. "My wife likes it just fine. Says it kept us from getting on one another's nerves all these years. But come and take a look at the view from over here." He led the way to the south side of the lighthouse. "That's the view I wake up to every morning, pretty special, eh?"

"It's spectacular," agreed Toshiko. Before her was the wide Bristol Channel with the indistinct outline of the Welsh and English coastlines framing it on each side. The sky was huge, merging into the sea. She felt as if she was on the bow of a great sailing ship or cruise liner travelling the oceans and said so.

"Bet it's even better from up top," put in Owen.

"Can certainly see further. Come on in and I'll show you round," said Carew.

Gwen fell into step beside him. "We'd like to see everything, Mr Carew. Our teachers always ask us to write an essay on what we did during the holidays and this will be something really special to write about." She gave him her most winning smile.

"I suppose the other keepers are busy working," said Owen, risking a glance towards the cholera hospital. He could not see Jack and Ianto but that was where they were supposed to be by now. "Do you all have specific jobs?"

"They're inside. Nev should have the kettle on for tea, come on in and I'll introduce you and we'll tell you all about what we do out here." He ushered the three children inside.

-ooOoo-

"Good, they're inside. Give it a few minutes and then we'll start moving."

Ianto nodded, checking the pockets of his jacket once more: torch, matches, camera, notebook and pen were all there. He was warm inside the quarter-length jacket but it was navy and would, he hoped, help him blend in to his surroundings. Jack was wearing his greatcoat for the same reason and both had on dirty dark trousers. He watched as Jack, crouching down, peered round the end of the wall. The American was enjoying himself, had even rubbed mud onto his face as camouflage, and Ianto found himself smiling despite his own nervousness.

"You look ridiculous," he said. "We're not commandos."

"No harm in pretending." Jack grinned up at him, his teeth shining even more brightly in the dirty face. "We'd better start. You lead the way."

Butterflies danced in Ianto's stomach as he eased past Jack and made for the end of the trench. He used a row of straggly bushes for cover for much of the way. The final couple of yards were over open ground but only two of the lighthouse's lower windows faced this way. He made it to the trench and fell to his knees inside, pressed against the southern side. A moment later Jack was beside him, still grinning.

Shifting the coil of rope that he wore across his body, Jack said, "So far so good. Where's the trapdoor?"

"About halfway along. Ready?"

"For anything."

Ianto once again led the way, going forward on all fours to keep below the lip of the trench and thus stay out of sight. Luckily the sun had dried out the ground and there were only one or two muddy patches. The outline of the trapdoor was faint but, knowing what he was looking for, Ianto had no trouble picking it out. "This is it." He crawled over it and turned, awkward in the confined space, to face Jack.

"Is there a handle?" Jack was feeling the ground and found a straight, metal edge.

"Here." He moved aside some long grass and revealed a round, metal ring handle.

"This is very clever," whispered Jack. "They've planted grass on the door so it blends in."

"Time for admiration later. If we're going to do this, let's get on with it."

Ianto pulled on the handle and to his surprise – he had half-expected it to be locked or bolted - the door rose. It was hinged on the left hand side and rested against the side of the trench when fully open. No one leapt out at them. Jack peered in, head and shoulders blocking Ianto's view.

"There's a metal ladder, goes down to a platform. I'll go down, you follow when you see me switch on the torch. Close the door after you." He swung his legs round and lowered himself in.

"Be careful," whispered Ianto, heart in his mouth.

The ladder was quickly negotiated and Jack stood on the metal platform. In the light trickling down from above, he saw he was surrounded by natural rock. Reaching into his capacious pockets, he pulled out the torch and switched it on. Waiting only to see Ianto get into position, he flicked the torch around the space. The platform was around six feet square and steps, carved into the rock, led down on one side. Jack peered down, keeping the torch shielded in case there was anyone below.

"Jack, I can't see." Ianto's voice echoed eerily off the rock

"Sorry." Jack shone the light at the ladder and watched as Ianto quickly shimmied down. "Close the door all right?"

"Of course. That's why it's so dark."

"Oh yeah."

Standing beside Jack, Ianto switched on his own torch and swung the beam of light around. "Looks natural." Both boys were speaking softly, aware that voices and sounds reverberated in confined spaces. "Although these might be have been made by pick axes." He was at the wall to the right of the ladder running his hands over the faint marks.

"Quite the Howard Carter, aren't we? Now, shall we get on?"

The steps had been crudely hacked out of the rock. Narrow and uneven they had also been worn smooth by the passage of many feet. Luckily they were cut through the rock giving plenty of handholds on both sides as the boys carefully made their way down. Jack, in the lead, counted fifty seven steps before they reached a passage running from right to left. He shone the torch both ways. Behind him, Ianto did the same then turned his torch upwards. The passage, about five feet wide at the base, tapered inward and met twenty feet or so above their heads. It was utterly dark in every direction.

"Which way?" he whispered. Suddenly aware of being encased in rock, he fought down a wave of irrational claustrophobia.

-ooOoo-

"This is so homely," enthused Gwen, really getting into her role of wide-eyed innocent. "You look after yourselves very well."

"It's best to be comfortable," said Frank Carew.

The three lighthouse keepers and the children were in a large, L-shaped room. The longest side faced south and the sun was streaming in the half dozen windows onto two couches and several easy chairs set up at one end near an unlit coal-burning fire. In the angle of the L stood a pine dining table and six mismatched chairs. Around the corner, facing west, stood an easel and a number of canvases – some complete and others works in progress; all of seascapes. The artist had been introduced as Nev Carew, Mr Carew's nephew, and the youngest of the lighthouse men at thirty. He was also the shortest, only five feet four tall, and the only one to be clean-shaven. He chatted amiably to the children unlike the last of the keepers, Sam Evans, the man who had come to the jetty when the children had arrived. He stood at a window staring out, drinking his tea but not speaking.

"Finished?" asked Nev, standing up. "Let's show you round."

"Yes, please, said Toshiko jumping to her feet. She felt uncomfortable around Mr Evans and intended to stick close to Nev. "Can I help carry anything?"

Between them they loaded the tea things on the tray and took them into the kitchen at the back of the living block where there was also a small machine shop. Gwen chatted on inanely to Mr Carew as they climbed the stairs to the upper floor containing the bedrooms and a well-equipped bathroom. They did not stop, going up another flight of stairs into the base of the tower itself. The room was round, made of close-fitting limestone blocks. Stone stairs with a functional metal railing curved up the outer wall.

"Oh this is just what I imagined," gushed Gwen. "How far up does it go?" The stairs disappeared through a wooden floor some thirty feet above.

"To the top," replied Carew with a slight smile. Her evident enthusiasm had weakened his natural distrust of strangers, and of these children in particular.

She laughed at his joke, longer than it deserved. "I am so silly. Tosh is the one who understands all this." Gwen waved her hands vaguely. "She's a whizz at science and machines and stuff."

"You'll like the lantern mechanism then," said Nev. "Installed in 1889 and still running like a dream."

"Everything was built to last back then," she agreed with a smile. "Owen, there you are."

"Mr Evans was showing me his workshop," said Owen, entering the room and relieved to be with the rest of the group once more. Abandoned by the girls, he had been lumbered with the taciturn Sam Evans. It was hard going to keep up any kind of conversation and there had been long periods of silence. "This must be the foot of the tower, then. How tall is it?"

"Ninety eight feet." Mr Carew led the way up the stairs, setting a steady pace and only pausing on the two intervening floors to give his guests a short breather. The final flight of stairs was much steeper, more like a ladder and then were in the lantern room itself. "And this is the reason we're here," said Carew proudly.

"Oh, wow," said Gwen, drawn to the windows and the panoramic view. She made sure to stay on the southern side. "I can see so far."

"About twenty miles in every direction," confirmed Nev. "'Cos, you've come on a good day. In the winter it's not like this. Get gales, fogs and driving rain. Then you can't see the island!"

"Seems higher than a hundred feet," remarked Owen, standing on tiptoe to look straight down to the sea.

"Tower's ninety eight and cliff's sixty two. Add 'em up and you'll get how high we are," barked Mr Evans. He had opposed inviting the children but had been overruled.

"A hundred and sixty feet," said Gwen slowly, refusing to react to the gruff man's tone. "How far away can the light be seen?" She twisted round to look up at the central lantern – a huge light bulb inside four louvered glass panels.

"Twenty miles, of course," said Toshiko. It was all very well for Gwen to act the dunce but she was in danger of overdoing it. "If that's how far we can see, then that's the range of the light."

"Quite correct. Now, let me show you the mechanism." Nev led her down a couple of steps to stand below the lantern where brass and copper cogs, regulators and drive shafts of various sizes shone under a coating of lubricating oil. They began to talk about the technical specifications.

"What's the history of the lighthouse, sir?" asked Owen.

-ooOoo-

"Better try the other way," said Ianto. He and Jack had been walking for five minutes through the twisting passage, having decided to go right on the toss of a coin. "Nothing this way." He shone his torch into the darkness before him.

"Okay." They turned round and retraced their steps, walking in silence. The surrounding rock was making them both a bit edgy but neither was admitting it. "Here's the steps up." A small piece of white notepaper, torn from Ianto's book and held down by a pebble, marked the place.

"New territory now then," confirmed Ianto, continuing on.

A couple of minutes later they discovered more steps leading down. Ianto went first this time, taking his time and keeping a wary eye on what may lie ahead. Behind him, Jack had more opportunity to look around and therefore noticed the metal wall brackets first.

"Hang on," he whispered, stopping. "Look at these." He shone his torch on the brackets. Crudely made of iron now rusty with age, they had a double circle at one end and were buried deep in the rock. Jack pulled on it but it didn't move.

"What are they for?"

"Torches, I reckon. Those bundles of branches which are set on fire. You know the ones."

"I know. Could be right, and if you are that means this route's been used for a long time." Ianto turned to face down. "Come on."

They continued going down, Jack resuming his count of the steps, reaching seventy one before they came to another passage. This one ran out in front of them, sloping down. They continued forward, side by side as there was enough room, and a new sound, the first not made by themselves that they had heard since coming through the trapdoor, became louder as they progressed.

"What's that?" whispered Ianto, slowing his pace. It was a steady rhythmic thud that seemed to travel through the rock all round them.

"I think it might be the sea," said Jack slowly. He was walking slightly faster than his friend and reached the end of the passage first. He stopped, looking through an opening to his right. "There's light, natural light, ahead," he reported, grinning.

Stopping to leave a paper marker, it was a few moments later that Ianto followed Jack down another short flight of metal steps. The boys stood looking round them, staying in the shadow until they knew for sure no one else was down here. They were in a large cavern, forty or more feet high and twice that deep, open to the sea through an arched opening several yards wide. Sunlight streamed in and both boys turned off their torches and put them away. They were standing on one end of a wide ledge running along the cavern's back wall some thirty feet above a rocky beach; the high tide mark was clear about a yard below. At the other end of the ledge was a cave stretching back into darkness and containing stacked crates and boxes.

"What a perfect place for smugglers," said Jack. "Bring the boat in through the opening, it looks big enough, and store stuff in here until you want it."

"You think that's what's going on? Smuggling?"

"One way to find out." He grinned and strode along the ledge into the cave, pulling out his torch once more. He made for the nearest crates and started looking for an open one.

Ianto followed him, scanning the cavern more carefully and deciding it was probably a natural rock formation with manmade alterations. The cave was too smooth and regular to have been carved out by the sea, and anyway it was above the high water line. He shone his torch around the cave, spotting more steps down. Thinking they went down to the beach where cargo was loaded and unloaded, he went down a few steps to make sure.

"Oh my," said Jack. He had found a crate whose lid was loose and stood looking at the contents.

-ooOoo-

The technical discussion of the lighthouse workings went way over Gwen's head. Toshiko understood it all, that was clear, and Owen seemed to know enough to keep up and ask sensible questions. As she could add nothing, she jumped at Mr Carew's suggestion to go out onto the narrow balcony that ran round the outside of the lighthouse. Designed to allow access to the windows – for cleaning and replacement – it had a high railing for safety. Nevertheless, it was 150 feet above the sea and buffeted by the breeze making it feel very exposed.

"Gosh, this is fantastic," she said, holding onto the railing and looking out. Her hair streamed back behind her then whipped round into her eyes as the wind veered round the building.

"Pretty fine. See those rocks over there?" Carew pointed down and to the right. "That's where _The Wolves_ went down back in 1736."

She looked at the jagged, exposed cluster of rocks. They seemed tiny from up here but were obviously dangerous enough to have wrecked the wooden ship. Carew had told them about _The Wolves_, a troop ship which had sunk with the loss of sixty soldiers in a storm. That tragedy had been the deciding factor in building the first Flat Holm lighthouse a year later. Until the early 1800s, a coal burning brazier had stood at the top of a short tower. Over twenty five tons of coal were needed each month to keep the flame alive and warn shipping off the dangerous coastline. It was upgraded to oil in 1820, when the current tower had been built by Trinity House, and the present fourteen foot diameter lantern installed in 1869. During all that time, it had been manned every day of the year by up to four keepers at a time.

"Want to walk round?" asked Carew. "Bird's eye view of the island from the other side."

Unable to think of a reason to refuse, Gwen smiled and edged round, her shoulders touching the railing and the wall. She hoped that Jack and Ianto were either back in camp or still exploring; it would be extremely bad luck if they chose this moment to pop back through the trapdoor. Holding her breath, she relaxed when there was no sign of the boys. Instead, she looked out across the jumbled ruins and rubbish of several hundred years of occupation of the island and realised there was hardly a foot of it that had not been used at some point. She was relieved to find that, even from this height, the tents were obscured by the cholera hospital. Raising her gaze, she saw Cardiff shimmering in the heat haze in the distance with Western-Super-Mare on her right and Barry and Penarth on her left.

"Not as good a view as the other way," she said with a laugh, continuing round the balcony until she reached the door and stepped inside. "Brrr, it's chilly out there."

"Want to try it, Owen?" asked Mr Carew.

"No thanks. Not got Gwen's head for heights." He noticed the patronising look from the lighthouse keeper but didn't care. There were some things he would not do and climbing around on the little balcony was one of them. An image of Jack popped into his mind. If he were here, he'd have been out there like a shot and probably started climbing up the railings to get to the very top of the tower. That would have shown Carew.

"Nothing more to see," said Evans abruptly, standing by the top of the stairs. "Let's go down." No one argued so they all started to descend.

They were soon at the bottom of the tower, through the living quarters and outside. All three children made their profuse thanks for the tour, shaking the hands of each of the lighthouse keepers in turn. To the girls' surprise, Owen suggested they stroll to the fog horn station and look round there before going back to the camp. He had managed a quick glance at his watch and realised Jack and Ianto might need more time. When they were away from the lighthouse, he explained.

"Don't want them watching us all the way back to camp. Better if they're looking in this direction."

"Good thinking. And we'll be able to see the camp, check if Jack and Ianto are back there," Gwen said approvingly.

"And if they aren't, hopefully we can keep attention on us."

"How?" queried Toshiko.

Owen shrugged. "No idea, but we'll think of something."

-ooOoo-

The slog back up the steps seemed to take much longer than the climb down. Ianto led the way, thinking hard and fingering the notebook in his pocket. It now contained a simple drawing of the cavern and a diagram of the way down as well as list of what they had found. This had taken some time and they were hurrying to get back up top. They had taken longer than agreed with the others who were now probably back in camp waiting for them.

The two boys had just reached the upper passage, the one that ran from right to left, and were heading for the steps up to the trapdoor when there was a noise from above. Pushing both torches down, Jack said into Ianto's ear, "Someone's up there."

"What do we do?" His voice was a mere breath of sound.

"This way."

Jack pushed Ianto right, along the passage they had explored earlier but which had appeared to lead nowhere. The route twisted a little but it was hard to tell if they were completely out of sight so Jack kept on pushing Ianto beyond the point at which they had turned back before. He hoped it was a dead end that no one else would want to use, that way they could stay hidden and try to escape later.

-ooOoo-

Gwen was pacing in front of Big Momma. It was five thirty and Jack and Ianto were still not back. While Owen was occupying himself building a fire and Toshiko took a shower, Gwen could not settle to anything.

"Where are they?" she asked again.

Owen did not bother to answer; he had no information on which to even make a guess. He added more tinder to the nascent flames. A moment later a scream, cut off suddenly, had them running to the farmhouse. Toshiko!

* * *

><p><em>What has happened to Tosh? Will Jack and Ianto be discovered? Find out in the next chapter.<em>


	11. Time to Regroup

**Five Go Mad on Flat Holm Island**

Chapter Eleven: Time to Regroup

Gwen reached the farmhouse first and burst through into the corridor that ran from front to back of the building. On the right hand side were two doors, one for the lavatories and the other to the shower room. She tried the latter, cursing when it did not open.

"Toshiko!" she yelled. "Are you all right?"

She stepped back when she heard the click of the bolt being drawn back. Maybe Toshiko had encountered a spider or other creepy-crawly – they had seen several snakes on their walks – and that was why she had screamed. Maybe everything was fine. Beside Gwen, Owen stood ready to attack anyone who threatened harm to Toshiko. The door opened.

"Jack!" Gwen could not believe her eyes.

"Hi. Coast clear for us to come out?"

"Ah … yeah, I suppose so. What the heck are you doing in there?" Gwen demanded. "Is Tosh all right?"

"She's fine. We gave her a bit of a scare."

Owen elbowed Gwen aside and made to push past Jack and enter the shower room. "Tosh! Tosh, you in there?"

"I'm all right, Owen. Now please, would you all get out of here so I can get dressed!" Toshiko's complaint was so matter of fact and ordinary that it drew smiles from everyone, except Owen who had other things on his mind.

"Like the lady says ..." said Jack, easing his way into the corridor. Ianto followed him and gently closed the door. "Anyone watching us?"

"No. And the camp and this side of the farmhouse can't be seen from the lighthouse, I checked." Gwen stood blocking the way. "But what happened? How did you get in there?"

"Long story."

"Very long," chipped in Ianto, squashed into a corner by the press of bodies in the small space. "Could we get outside please?"

The shower door opened and Toshiko poked her head out, wet hair dripping onto the floor. "Don't start without me. I'll only be five minutes."

"We won't. And that's just enough time for someone to put the kettle on." Jack looked at Gwen hopefully. "Please?"

"All right."

She led the way out and made straight for Big Momma. Ianto stopped outside the farmhouse, breathing deep and revelling in being in the fresh air after so long underground. He did not generally suffer from claustrophobia but today's adventure in the tunnels had not been a pleasurable experience. Jack and Owen strolled on. By Boo Boo, Owen stopped and turned to stand in front of Jack, blocking his way.

"Whoa!" said Jack, surprised and only just managing not to bump into the Londoner. He saw by Owen's expression that something was wrong. "Something on your mind?"

"Did you see Tosh naked?" Owen ground out, his voice low and threatening.

After being sensible and responsible for the past couple of hours, Jack couldn't help but let his mischievous side out. "Sure did. Very tasty."

"You …!"

Owen landed a right hook on the side of Jack's jaw and he went down with a thud, landing on his bottom. He had not seen the blow coming and was still unprepared when Owen landed on top of him, forcing him backwards with another punch to the chest. More blows might have followed but Ianto had Owen under the arms and was pulling him off Jack, dragging him backwards.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ianto demanded, struggling to keep hold of an enraged Owen.

"He saw Tosh naked," hissed Owen.

"No he didn't. She was swathed in towels."

"He said he did." Owen struggled some more and managed to get an arm free. "I'm going to teach him some manners."

"What happened?" asked Gwen, running over to the boys. "Jack, you're bleeding. Are you okay?"

"I think so." He was sitting up, moving his jaw from side to side. "Loosened a tooth I think."

"I'll do a lot worse to you!" said Owen, still angry and not just about protecting Toshiko's virtue. His jealousy of Jack – his wealth, his happy family life, his popularity, his overweening self-confidence - had welled up in this one moment and had to be released. It had felt so good to knock him down, to see him bleeding.

"No you won't." Ianto had a better hold of Owen and dragged him further away. "Didn't you hear me? He – we! – did not see Tosh naked. She was covered in towels. We saw less than when she was swimming this morning. If Jack said any different, he's lying. Tell him, Jack."

"He's right," admitted Jack, dabbing at the trickle of blood on his chin. "Just a bit of fun."

"Fun!" snarled Owen, not placated.

"Sorry."

"Accept the apology, Owen," demanded Gwen. She helped Jack get to his feet. "Shake hands, both of you."

The two boys stared at one another. Jack was wary. Owen was one of the few people who did not respond to Jack's charm and while they had rubbed along reasonably well he doubted they would ever be bosom buddies. He put out a hand and Owen shook it – reluctantly. Owen's resentment of the older boy was still simmering just below the surface. He hated himself for not making the first move to apologise; yet again Jack had got one up on him.

"Good. Now, let's forget all about this," said Gwen. "Kettle should be boiling by now. Let's have some tea. Owen, the fire needs some attention."

"Let me look at your face, Jack," said Ianto, leading him to one side as Gwen and Owen went to their separate duties. "Not that you deserve any treatment. I feel like hitting you myself."

"What did I do?"

"You know Owen's sensitive about Tosh but you just had to open your big mouth." He inspected the cut lip. "Better put some iodine on this. You hurt anywhere else?"

Jack's chest throbbed where Owen's fist had made contact but he decided, in the circumstances, not to complain. "No."

"I'll get the first aid kit. You stay here, well away from Owen." With a final warning glance, Ianto went to Big Momma.

When Toshiko emerged from the farmhouse a few minutes later she saw Ianto dabbing iodine on Jack's lip, Owen sulking by the fire and Gwen making tea. She got no information from the boys but Gwen told her the story in a couple of terse sentences. Toshiko could hardly believe it, they had had a fight over her! She was not flattered and made that clear to Owen and Jack impartially before sitting with Gwen to drink the tea. Ianto sat close to Jack, between him and Owen to keep them apart.

So it was that the five children sat in tense silence for several minutes.

"How was your tour of the lighthouse?" asked Ianto, seeking to break the silence. He was removing his jacket, having only just realised he was still wearing it. He took the notebook from the pocket and laid it to one side.

"Good. It's a fascinating place and the views are wonderful," replied Gwen. "We kept the keepers busy for an hour and a half then watched the place for a while. We thought you two would come back the same way you went in. What happened?"

"You kept watch?" queried Jack. "Someone came in that way, we heard them, that's why we had to find another way out."

"We didn't see anyone." She explained how they had stayed at the fog horn station for almost half an hour and then returned to the camp. "I even hid in the cholera hospital for a while too."

"They must have been watching you. Crept out when your backs were turned," said Ianto thoughtfully.

"Which means they were on to us all along," added Toshiko.

"But what about you? Did you find anything?" pressed Gwen.

"Oh yeah, we found something all right." Jack reached into the pocket of his greatcoat and pulled out his handkerchief, something jingling within. They saw the bright gleam of gold. "Spanish doubloons."

Everyone's eyes were on the large gold coins lying in Jack's hand. They were circular but rough round the edges, as if a mouse had bitten them but in fact the result of being hand-minted. Examining the thin and worn coins more closely, they could just make out a cross on one side and a coat of arms on the other.

"You'd better tell us all about this," said Toshiko, handing back the coin she been holding.

"Ianto, why don't you start." Jack smiled at him encouragingly, retrieving the coins and wrapping them up in the handkerchief once again. He finally removed his greatcoat, the coil of rope he'd been carrying having been left in the farmhouse.

"We went through the trapdoor and down a ladder into a series of passages and steps. A lot of it was natural but in some places it was obvious men had helped, especially with the steps. We went down, right through the island until we got to a cavern which opened onto the sea."

"It was big, big enough for a boat," put in Jack. "I guess the way in must be concealed in some way or more people would know about it, but it's a great hiding place."

"In the cavern was a side cave and that's where we found the coins … and more." Ianto reached for his notebook and flicked through to the correct page. "There were twenty three crates, packing crates. We looked in three of them and found gold and silver coins in them all. Some were clean, like these, but others were covered in hard muddy stuff."

"We figured they'd been underwater."

"Pirate treasure," breathed Toshiko, fascinated.

Jack grinned at her and then winced; the movement had caused his split lip to start bleeding again. "Sunken treasure anyway."

Ianto went on. "Most of the crates were nailed down so we couldn't check all of them. But stacked in a corner were a couple of strange statues, like those you see in museums. Ancient gods and the like."

"And they were made of gold too."

"Where did it come from?" asked Gwen, her mug of tea forgotten in her hand.

"There we got lucky," said Ianto, turning the page.

"No we didn't," objected Jack. "While I was messing around with the coins you found the documents. He's a marvel," he said to the rest of them. He included Owen although the Londoner was taking no part in the conversation, keeping his gaze averted as he fed the fire.

"Hardly! They were laid out where anyone could find them."

"What did they say?" prompted Gwen.

"Remember the Spanish treasure ships? The ones that brought gold and valuables from South America back to Spain?"

"Cortez and all that?"

"Him and his successors. Anyway a lot of them were lost, either in storms or to pirates -"

"I knew there were pirates involved," interrupted Toshiko, a delighted grin on her face.

Ianto smiled at her smug tone. "Sorry, Tosh, not this time. Seems the _San Sebastian_ was wrecked in a storm but no one knew exactly where." He paused for effect. "Until recently. There was a sea chart showing its position lying off Swansea. Lord knows how it managed to end up there."

Jack, unable to keep out of the conversation any longer, jumped in with, "Long story short, some fishermen found the wreck and kept the news to themselves. As far as we can work out, they go out supposedly to fish and instead dive down and bring up the booty." He dabbed at his lip. "Can't just turn up with crates of coins. There are rules about salvage and I think the treasure would belong to the Government. Or maybe Spain? Anyhow, they stash it here until they've got the lot."

"And then? asked Gwen. She was drinking her tea once more even though it was lukewarm.

"Melt it down? Sell it abroad? Something like that."

"Why would the keepers go along with it?" asked Owen suddenly, surprising the others. "What's in it for them?"

"A share of the spoils. And the captain of the fishing boat is called … Ron Carew. Must be a relation."

They fell silent, considering this. Ianto closed his notebook and put it on top of his jacket; Jack continued to dab at his lip; Gwen frowned in concentration; Toshiko flicked a glance at Owen; and he stared into the fire. Eventually Toshiko stirred, put down her empty mug and sighed.

"Real life smuggling. I never thought we'd get involved in that when we were offered this weekend away." She smiled. "And just how did you two end up in the showers?" The question had to be asked and she decided she was the best one to ask it.

"We were stuck in a passage near the foot of the last set of stairs up when we heard someone coming down," replied Jack. "It was pitch black except for our torches and they gave our presence away. So we headed along the passage away from that exit, planning to wait until whoever it was had gone and we could get back up. We waited for ages."

"Did not. It was about two minutes before you started exploring," accused Ianto. "Wandered off and left me standing there alone, in the dark."

"But I came back for you. Further down the passage I found a new set of steps up so went back and got this one," Jack patted Ianto's back, "and we climbed up. Didn't have a clue where they led but moving was better than standing still."

"So you say."

"We got out, didn't we?" Jack rolled his eyes. "There was yet another passage and we found a ladder like the other one with a trapdoor at the top. After a bit more of a recce, we decided to try it as a way out. Up I go, raise the door just a tiny bit and what do I see but the fair Toshiko." He beamed at her. "Knew we were safe then."

"They nearly scared me to death, appearing like that," laughed Toshiko. "I thought that cover was just an old drain. Sorry, I screamed." The trapdoor now had a heavy chair on it so no one else could use it.

"Surprised you didn't hit us," said Ianto with a smile.

"Just one more thing. When I did my recce I found something else," put in Jack, serious again.

"What? You didn't tell me."

"No time. A few yards down the passage, round a bend, there's one of those metal doors."

Gwen's eyes were round. "You mean like the one I found? Up where the woman appeared?"

"I don't know if it's the same as that, but it's definitely the same as the one I found in the cliff."

"Are they related?" asked Toshiko. "The woman and the smugglers."

"I doubt it. I think there's two separate things happening on this island and we're right in the middle of them."

-ooOoo-

The evening meal – baked potatoes and a stew prepared by Toshiko – was still an hour from being ready. Gwen was keeping an eye on it while playing patience. Toshiko had gone to take the evening readings with Ianto for company; they had agreed that with everything that was happening no one should be alone. Owen was over by the farmhouse, leaning on the wall and staring out to sea, making himself physically distant but still in sight.

"Need to pee," said Jack, making for the bathroom. Once in the farmhouse, he continued down the passage and out of the back door, rounding the corner of the building to stand a few feet from Owen. "Can we talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you."

Jack thrust his hands in his pockets. Whatever was bugging Owen went deeper than just the afternoon's argument. "It's not fair on the others if we're at odds. Makes it difficult for everyone."

Owen met Jack's gaze. "And you hate to be unpopular."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Jack Harkness, excuse me, Captain Jack Harkness, everybody's friend. The perfect boy from the perfect family." Sarcasm dripped from every word.

"I'm not perfect. Lucky maybe, never perfect."

"Oh yeah? Rich, brainy, athletic, handsome and everything given to you on a plate. What else do you need?" Owen pushed off the wall. "Why am I bothering?"

"Oh no," said Jack, coming forward and stopping Owen leaving. "Don't come out with all that and then think you can walk away. You really think my life is perfect? You are so wrong."

Owen crossed his arms. "Go on then, convince me."

"All right, I will. Rich? Probably, by your standards. But Pop works hard for every cent he earns, spending months in out-of-the-way places where everything is even more basic than this camp. Only reason he could take time out for this spell at the university was due to an inheritance from my Aunt Lizzy."

"My heart bleeds for him."

Jack ignored this, determined to get everything out in the open. "There's nothing I can do about how I look, it's how I was born. Though smiling makes everyone more attractive, try it sometime. And I'm not especially clever, just using what God gave me as best I can." Jack refused to back away, his gaze locked with Owen's, and he saw the momentary flicker of doubt there. "You're doing the same."

"And I suppose the fancy boarding schools don't help." Owen was back on the offensive. "Some of have to make do with State education."

"With your family around you! Bad as yours may be, at least you get to see them every day. I barely saw Pop until I was five years old when Mom insisted we tag along or the marriage was over. For six years I went wherever he did – Guatemala, Indonesia, India, Libya, Alaska, Nigeria. You name any place where there's oil and the Harknesses have been there. I've been to so many schools in so many countries I've lost count. You know what that feels like? Do you? Always a stranger, always trying to make sense of the schoolwork. Only way I could make friends was to be funny, to make myself likeable. Another thing you should try.

"And yeah, since I turned eleven I've been at boarding school, five different ones. Not fancy ones either. Trying to fit in as best I can and always thousands of miles away from my family. They were as good as strangers when I went home for the holidays but I made the effort to connect again and so did my folks. Because we love one another we muddled through. And that's what really gets your goat, isn't it, Owen? That my family loves me and your mother doesn't love you."

Owen's arms dropped to his sides and he took a step forward. "Leave my mother out of this."

Jack went on. "No. I don't pretend to know what your life is like so don't imagine you know about mine. My parents love me and Gray because we're the only ones who survived." Owen's eyes opened wide in surprise. "That's right. My elder sister died at three months old. There were four miscarriages and another sister and brother who died at less than a month old before Gray came along. It is surprising they cherish the children who made it through?"

"No." Owen swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. He hadn't expected Jack to be so open and was emotionally unprepared to respond. "I didn't know." He felt his prejudices against Jack shifting, like they were built on sand. Jack's life had a lot of surface glamour and appeal but underneath there was as much darkness as in Owen's own family.

"No, you didn't, but you made assumptions." For the first time, Jack looked away. The sea was calm and the light from the sinking sun was gilding the wake of a coal steamer heading up the Channel. It was very peaceful and calmed him. He turned back. "The only reason I have friends, Owen, is because I go out of my way to make them. And once I have them, I work hard to keep them. Take that chip off your shoulder and give me a chance and you might, just might, get to like me too. I want to be your friend but you've got to like yourself before anyone else will."

They stood, silent and motionless for several minutes not looking at one another. Both boys had a lot to think about and needed time and space in which to do it. The dusk gathered around them and Jack heard Toshiko and Ianto laughing as they returned to the camp and greeted Gwen. He hoped they wouldn't disturb him and Owen, he felt – hoped – they might be able to clear the air completely.

"I … I suppose I deserved that." Owen spoke haltingly, his voice low.

"Like I said, I don't know much about what you have to put up with, only what Ianto's let slip. You got a bad deal and it sucks, I understand that, but don't let it ruin your whole life."

"Hard not to. Mum doesn't care about me, palms me off onto whoever and can't wait to get rid of me." Owen tried not to sound self-pitying.

"I'm sorry." Having always known he was loved, Jack hated the thought of being without his family's support and felt for Owen.

"I don't want anyone being sorry for me!"

"Too bad, I am. That's what friends do, they sympathise." He paused. "Before they give you a kick up the backside and tell you to stop being a wimp." Owen couldn't fight the small laugh that bubbled up inside him. "That's better."

The two boys made eye contact once more, Owen looking a bit sheepish and Jack smiling broadly. They were very different people from vastly different backgrounds but, with a bit of effort on both sides, they could be friends.

Jack took a step towards the camp. "One thing. Regardless of what's going on with us, I don't want Ianto getting in the middle."

"No need for him to be."

"Good. He's worried you might tell his mom about … well, about him and me."

Owen was genuinely puzzled. "Why would I do that?"

"I don't know but Ianto thinks you might. Be grateful if you would put his mind at rest." Without planning it that way, Jack realised that Owen's response would be an indication of how things stood between them.

"Yeah, all right."

"Thanks." Encouraged, Jack added, "If you're serious about Tosh, you'd better make it up with her. She's too good to lose over a stupid disagreement."

"How am I supposed to do that?" said Owen plaintively.

"Only one way, Owen, my boy." Jack had a hand on Owen's shoulder. "Apologise. Doesn't matter if you don't know what for, just say you're sorry and act it and she'll forgive you. I'll send her over." He saw Owen's appalled expression but ignored it. "Tosh, Owen wants a word," he called walking away.

Owen wanted to run a mile but Toshiko was coming towards him, an enquiring smile on her face. Her pretty face. She was beautiful in the dim light and he didn't care about anything other than being with her. "I'm sorry, Tosh," he said when she was close enough to hear his soft words. "I'm an idiot. Please say you forgive me."

"It was Jack you had the fight with."

"We've sorted that, it's better between us anyway. But I know I upset you. I'm really sorry."

She smiled and put her arm through his. "That's okay then. Let's take a look at the sunset." She steered him away from the camp.

"Looks like they're friends again," remarked Ianto, at the fire stirring the stew.

"We're all friends again," replied Jack complacently.

* * *

><p><em>So now we have smugglers on the island. What does that mean for the children? More coming soon.<em>


	12. The Lull Before the Storm

**Five Go Mad on Flat Holm Island**

Chapter Twelve: The Lull Before the Storm

Eating stew and baked potatoes around the campfire helped the children to forget the fight between Owen and Jack, both of whom made a point of being polite to one another. The five young people sat close together in a circle: Owen next to Toshiko then Gwen, Jack and Ianto. They didn't bother with the lamps, the fire was sufficient for their purposes, and talked as they ate. They went over what Jack and Ianto had found in the tunnels dug into the island and the strange locked doors. Ianto tried to capture all the information in a drawing of a cross-section of Flat Holm. It was crude and not to scale but it confirmed that, from what they had discovered so far, the tunnels and whatever lay behind the doors were separate except at the one door almost under the farmhouse.

"Do you think we're in danger?" asked Toshiko.

After a pause of several minutes, Gwen answered. "Not from whoever's behind the doors. They just want to stay hidden and keep people out."

"I wonder why," mused Ianto, doodling on the notepad. "What can be behind those doors?"

"I had a thought about that," ventured Owen. He was conscious of being the instigator of the fight with Jack and felt as if he were on probation. If he transgressed again, he might not be accepted back into the group and he did not want that, he wanted to belong and not just be accepted on sufferance. He especially wanted to be with Toshiko as much as he could before the holidays ended and he had to return to London.

"Spit it out," encouraged Ianto with a smile. "No one else has any ideas."

"Gwen says the woman she saw was in her nightie and slippers and that there was a smell of antiseptic in the anteroom where she found the door. If the two go together, the woman and the smell, it reminded me of a hospital."

"It was that kind of a smell!" exclaimed Gwen. "Just like the one in St Tielo's where Mam was. Well done, Owen."

"Good idea except …" said Jack slowly. He did not want to belittle the idea especially as it came from Owen. "Who would put a hospital out here?"

"Ah …" said Ianto, grinning. When he had their attention, he nodded to the looming red brick walls just a few hundred yards away. They burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay," said Jack accepting the correction amiably. "So they put the cholera hospital here, but on the island, not in it."

"Might be for the same reason though," put in Owen. "The cholera patients were here to keep them away from the people on the mainland, so they wouldn't infect them. Maybe the underground one is too." He turned to Gwen. "Anything odd about your woman? Rashes, deformities, anything like that?"

"Not that I noticed. But I did only see her from the back." She frowned as she thought back to the glimpse she had had of the woman. She had stood at the top of the cliff and her clothes and hair had swirled around. "She had all her arms and legs and stood up all right. But –" Gwen stopped, thinking hard.

"What?"

"I'm not sure, but I think her face was scarred."

"How could you tell?" queried Jack. "It was the middle of the night, and a cloudy one at that."

"But the moon had come out, for quite a few minutes."

Toshiko confirmed this. "That's right. I could see the equipment ever so clearly. It was almost like in the day."

"What kind of scarring?" pressed Owen.

"It was red and puckered. Ianto, remember the caretaker at primary school? The one who'd been hurt in the war. It was like that."

"You mean Mr Price." For the benefit of the others, he went on, "He'd been badly burnt in the war when his plane was shot down. The skin on his face and his hands was whitish and thicker than normal - he let us boys feel it - and in some places stood up in ridges."

"That's the man. Well, that's what the woman's face reminded me of," concluded Gwen.

"Burns do that," said Owen. "Girl at my school was the same. Pulled a saucepan of hot water off the stove when she was little. Went over her arm and leg and left horrible scars."

"But why would doctors isolate burn victims out here? Why hide them away when there's a lot of people walking around with burns? We've all seen them." Jack had seen more than his fair share. In the oil business, fire was a constant danger and men were injured every year.

"I don't know." Owen was cross with himself for not knowing more, he was the one who had read medical textbooks in his quest to be a doctor.

"There's another reason people are isolated," said Toshiko. "If they're mad."

Owen smiled at her, happy she had given him another opportunity to redeem himself. "Being badly scarred can cause depression and madness. People can't cope with it."

"She didn't look mad," objected Gwen.

"How did she look?" asked Ianto.

"Um … sad. Yes, she looked sad. As if she yearned to be on the mainland among people."

"You got all that from one glimpse?" queried Jack not unkindly.

"That's the impression I got," she responded stoutly.

"I'll take your word for it," he replied with a smile. "But now I'm not sure if we aren't in more danger from locked up mad people than smugglers!"

"Let's hope they say locked up," was Ianto's dry comment. "If no one else wants it, all right if I finish off the stew?"

Toshiko served him the remaining couple of spoonfuls and settled back. Her shoulder rubbed against Owen and she smiled an apology. The weekend was not proving as peaceful as she had expected with Gray falling down the mine and these two mysteries to unravel. However, the past couple of days had also been among the happiest she had known. She had received her first kiss – and a couple more since – and been able to get to know Owen better; for the most part, she liked what she had seen. Greatly daring, considering they were in public, she leant against Owen deliberately so their upper arms touched, and did not move. He didn't move either and the warmth from his arm flowed through her. She would miss these moments once the school holidays were over. Time would tell if their attraction was to be short-lived or evolve into something more enduring. Keeping in touch by letter or telephone would not be easy but she went to London once a month to see her grandfather and aunts, surely there would be time to meet Owen too. Assuming he wanted to meet her.

"What's for afters, Tosh?" asked Jack. He had laid aside his empty plate and was looking round hungrily.

"Gosh, I need to put them in. Sorry, they'll take a little while." She scrambled to her feet and went into Big Momma.

"What will?" he called after her.

"Baked apples," said Gwen. "They'll only take ten minutes. Pass me your plate." She began gathering up the plates and stacking them to one side. When she had finished and Toshiko and Owen were placing the foil-wrapped apples in the ashes to cook, she picked up the bottle of ginger beer. "Another drink?"

"Please." Jack held out his and Ianto's mugs.

"This has been a funny kind of Sunday," she mused as she filled her own mug. "No church, swimming this morning, tour of the lighthouse and now a meal round a campfire."

"And we found the smugglers' hideaway right under our feet." Jack grinned. "I guess it has been pretty unusual."

"What about tomorrow? Are you and I going round the lighthouse like we planned?" asked Ianto, sipping his drink.

"Don't see why not. Besides, we don't want to give any indication we've found anything."

"I'd like to see if I can get a photo of the rabbits feeding, they are so cute," said Toshiko.

"I wouldn't mind another swim," said Gwen. "If someone will be my buddy."

She had noticed Toshiko and Owen were again sitting very close and smiled to herself. How Toshiko could find the acerbic Londoner attractive was beyond her but, as the saying goes, opposites attract. Gwen was reminded of Rhys and the letter she had sent him. If Mr Harkness had got it off yesterday, Rhys would receive it tomorrow and start making his plans to come to Cardiff. She would see him again on Friday. How would it be? Would they still get on or had she changed since getting back home? Would a farmhand fit into the city? There was a lot to think about and she lost herself in thoughts of how the day might go, what the two of them would do, whether she should introduce him to her parents. No, that would be too formal unless it was just for a cup of tea. She was not aware the others were looking at her until Jack gave her a nudge.

"Hey, Gwen, we're talking to you."

"What?" She looked round startled.

"Owen and I said we'd come swimming too," said Toshiko with a chuckle. "We can go while Jack and Ianto go round the lighthouse."

"You definitely need someone with you," put in Jack. "Might go off into another daydream otherwise. There a medical name for that, Owen?"

"Stop it," Gwen protested as the others all laughed. "I was just thinking, that's all."

"Dangerous habit, that," said Jack shaking his head. She hit him on the arm and he fell sideways theatrically, falling against Ianto who merely pushed him upright again. "Going to tell us your deep thoughts?"

"No. Those apples done yet?" she asked Toshiko.

"Need another few minutes. Is that our plan for tomorrow?" Toshiko asked, moving the apples so they cooked evenly. "Do normal things and keep our heads down?"

"We don't want to draw any more attention to ourselves," said Owen. "We can report what we've found out when we get back to Cardiff, let the police deal with it."

Ianto spoke next. "I agree. There's no way off the island if we're found out, we're stuck here."

Gwen said nothing but agreed with the plan. Unconsciously four pairs of eyes settled on Jack, the one who just might think differently. He was aware of the scrutiny but kept his eyes on the flames. They were trapped on the island until Tuesday – Captain Pritchard did not visit on Mondays – so what the others said was good sense. And yet … Despite all that happened at Trecastle and the danger the children had been in, there was something in Jack that hated walking away from a mystery. He wanted to know what was behind the locked doors; was it really a hospital? He'd like to catch the smugglers too; were all the lighthouse keepers involved? At last he raised his head and looked round at the four expectant faces. These were his friends and he did not want to put them in harm's way.

"You're right, all of you. We keep out of the way as much as we can." There was a collective sigh of relief and the tension evaporated. "Time we got our pudding, Tosh," Jack added with a grin.

"Coming up."

-ooOoo-

The evening passed quietly. Once the lamps had been lit and the meal cleared away they lounged around the fire talking aimlessly. Owen got out his mouth organ and played a few traditional tunes, sea shanties he had heard on the radio, and the others sang along when they knew the words. Toshiko diligently plotted the day's readings on Mr Harkness's graph and then brought out the playing cards. They played whist and rummy and chewed on toffee from Gwen's stash of sweets. When they'd had enough of that, Gwen got out her paperback and began to read as Owen and Toshiko looked through the history book. Using the excuse of checking all was quiet, Jack and Ianto walked across the island to the jetty and stood shoulder to shoulder looking out over the water to the lights of Weston-Super-Mare. They strolled back along the cliff top path, passing the ruined battery and the large doors which remained closed and locked. They did not see any people in their nightclothes or smugglers scurrying into the tunnels.

Ianto made hot milky drinks for them all and they drank these while looking into the fire. After half an hour or so, Gwen decided to turn in and, one by one, they followed suit. Jack decided to take a shower as it was free. The girls prepared for bed in Big Momma, chatting about this and that, and Owen spoke briefly with his cousin then got into Boo Boo. Ianto was in his sleeping bag reading when Jack, hair still damp, joined him. He had put on pyjama bottoms but was bare chested, deciding he'd be too warm in the jacket at well. Entering Yogi, he took the towel from round his shoulders and gave his hair one last rub.

"What's that?" asked Ianto, sitting forward. He pushed the towel out of the way and ran a finger over Jack's chest. "You're hurt."

"It's just a bruise." Jack looked down at the black and blue smudge above his breastbone. "Owen caught me one earlier on."

"Why didn't you say? I'd have put some arnica on it." He gently traced the extent of the bruise, about four inches across, and felt Jack shiver. "You're cold."

"No, it's your touch." Jack grabbed Ianto's hand before he could take it away and pressed it over the bruise. "But it feels better when you do that."

"I'm sure it does." Ianto gently removed his hand. Touching Jack was dangerous, it could lead to all sorts of complications. Much as Ianto normally enjoyed those complications, he decided they had enough on their plate right now.

"Aww, now it hurts again," pouted Jack.

"Too bad. Owen had a word just now."

"Oh yeah?" Jack was removing his boots and only half-listening.

"He wanted me to know that he wouldn't tell Mam about our … relationship."

Jack turned round, eyebrows raised. "You and Owen have a relationship?"

"You know what I'm talking about! You and me. He said you asked him to tell me." Ianto was watching his friend carefully and saw the tightening around the mouth that meant it was true. "Why?"

"You're worried about it. And I didn't have to twist his arm or anything, he really wasn't going to say anything." Jack met Ianto's gaze without wavering. "I wanted you to stop worrying."

"Thank you." For all Jack's American brashness, he could be sensitive and caring when one least expected it. "Don't leave that wet towel there. Go and hang it on the line, it'll only take a minute." He wanted to get Jack out of the tent.

"Okay. But it I catch a chill from running around in the cold night air I expect you to nurse me!"

Jack slipped out of the tent and went to the line. The night air was cool on his bare feet and chest but he didn't mind. Having pegged out the towel, he headed back noticing lamps still on in all three tents. He slowed as he neared Yogi. The lamp was throwing up strange shadows on the canvas, it looked as if Ianto was wrestling with a bear. Puzzled, Jack made straight for the tent and flung back the door flaps.

"What are you doing in … Oh."

"As the night's a bit cooler," said Ianto demurely, "I thought we might need the added warmth."

"Definitely." Jack entered the tent and secured the flaps before crawling into the double sleeping bag Ianto had created out of the two single ones. "This is going to be cosy."

"Make the most of it." Ianto held out Jack's T-shirt. "Here."

"Thanks." Jack put it on while Ianto slid down in the sleeping bag, lying on his back with one arm bent under his head. Jack leant over and gently kissed his friend. "Are you really cold? I could put the coat over us too."

"Go on then."

With the greatcoat spread evenly across them and the lamp switched off, the two boys snuggled down together. They talked quietly about a lot of things until first Ianto and then Jack drifted off to sleep.

-ooOoo-

"Argh!" cried Ianto. His eyes sprang open and he stared up at the roof of the tent, not sure where he was or what was going on. A cold sweat covered his body despite the warm sleeping bag, the greatcoat over it and Jack's body heat. He lay panting as his confused thoughts cleared.

Beside him, Jack stirred. "Wass going on?"

"I think … I think I had a nightmare."

"You okay?" Jack propped himself up on one elbow and put out a hand. "You're cold, and sweating."

"I know." He took Jack's warm hand and held it to his chest and immediately felt better. "Sorry I woke you."

"Don't be stupid, I don't mind." He checked his watch: 3.15. "Want to talk about it?"

Ianto considered then shook his head. "No. But I would like you to hold me."

"Come here." Jack lay back down and Ianto curled against him, head resting on the American's shoulder. "Want me to sing you a lullaby?" he teased.

"Not your caterwauling, please! That would give me another nightmare." Ianto grinned in the darkness. Both boys had good voices and sang in a group at school but constantly teased one another about being bad singers.

Jack didn't respond, used to the banter. He was content to hold Ianto in his arms and they lay like this for several minutes, Ianto's breathing returning to normal. It was when Jack was on the point on dropping off to sleep again that Ianto abruptly sat up with a stifled cry, his hand going up to his mouth as he remembered what he had been dreaming about.

"Another nightmare?" asked Jack.

"No. Oh God, Jack, I've made a dreadful mistake."

"I doubt that, you –"

"I have! Remember in the tunnels I marked the steps with bits of paper? I didn't pick them up." Ianto was appalled. "They'll know we were there."

Jack struggled to sit up. "You did pick them up. I saw you."

"The bottom one, yes. But not the top one. I was going to and then we heard the noise from above." He turned to Jack, his stricken expression clear at such close quarters. "I left it."

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, trying to wake up fully. "Let me think." He quickly ran over the two boys' return from the cavern at the foot of the tunnels. He had definitely seen Ianto pick up the first marker at the foot of the lower steps before they climbed them. Then they had walked along the passage to the other steps. How far did they get before they heard the noises from above? To the foot of the steps where the marker was? No, no they hadn't. They had still been several feet away when the metallic noise had reached them. "You may be right," he conceded.

"What are we going to do?"

"Not much we can do. Whoever was in the tunnels will have seen it. But no one's come after us so … they must have decided they dropped it themselves. There's nothing to worry about."

"Of course there is!" Ianto was not to be placated. He threw Jack's coat aside and started unzipping the sleeping bag. "I'm going to check."

"You can't go down the tunnels now! They'll be down there." He grasped Ianto's arm. "Listen to me."

"No." Ianto pulled himself free. "I have to check. If it's still there, I'll get it back." He reached for his clothes and started dressing.

With a heavy sigh, Jack reached for his own. "All right, but I'm coming with you."

"Thank you, Jack. I … I didn't want to go alone."

Ten minutes later the boys were in the shower room, fully dressed including their outer coats. They moved the heavy chair carefully – noise travelled at night and they didn't want to wake the others – and opened the trapdoor. Jack went down the ladder first and stood at the bottom for several minutes listening intently. He heard nothing so switched on his torch and motioned for Ianto to join him which he did, closing the trapdoor behind him. No point leaving it open for the others to fall down in the dark.

"Keep quiet," whispered Jack into his friend's ear, "and stay close."

They proceeded in single file by the light of just one torch directed at their feet. Ianto held onto Jack's coat so they did not lose one another in the darkness, and for the reassurance. They descended the steps slowly, ears stretched for any sounds other than their own breathing, and paused when they reached the passage but still heard nothing. They crept along to the steps which led up to the trapdoor near the lighthouse.

"There," whispered Ianto, gaze fixed on the small scrap of paper lying under its pebble.

"Go on then, get it." Jack was peering into the darkness, expecting one of the lighthouse keepers to jump out at them.

With the paper in his pocket, Ianto was very relieved and relaxed a little. He had been stupid to forget it but hopefully no one else had seen it. The two boys retraced their steps, moving a little faster. At the foot of the metal ladder, Jack stopped to catch his breath.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Just thinking how lucky we've been not to bump into someone. Come on, should be time for some shuteye before breakfast. Who's cooking?"

"Me, so it won't be very early." He was pleased to see Jack's grin and returned it. They had been incredibly lucky and he was happy when they started up the ladder.

Jack quickly opened the trapdoor and climbed into the shower room. It was only dimly lit from two narrow, frosted windows but it was a lot better than it had been in the tunnels. Ianto came up behind him. Leaving him to close the trapdoor and make it secure, Jack went out of the shower room, into the corridor and opened the door to go back to camp. What he saw made him quickly close the door again.

Powerful torches or lanterns lit up the area. Boo Boo was sagging where a tent pole had been thrust aside, its contents thrown outside. Yogi was not much better and there was obviously someone inside searching it. Owen was standing by the fire pit, looking small and vulnerable in his pyjamas, as Evans angrily demanded to know where Jack and Ianto were. Shouts and a bitten-off scream from Big Momma showed the girls had not being forgotten. For a brief moment Owen, who was facing the farmhouse, met Jack's gaze. Instantly, Owen tackled Evans ensuring the man did not turn round and see the missing boys. He got a thump to the side of the head as a result and fell to the ground. Jack, still shocked, paused only long enough to see the girls dragged out of Big Momma.

Assuming a detachment he had only experienced once before, when taking down the minotaur, Jack shut the door quietly and pushed a protesting Ianto back into the shower room. "Shut up. They're trashing the camp and have got the others. Owen bought us some time and we have to use it. Get down there." Jack had opened the trapdoor. "Now, Ianto!"

* * *

><p><em>Oh no! What will happen to the children? Will they be all right? Find out in the next chapter ...<em>


	13. Captured

**Five Go Mad on Flat Holm Island**

Chapter Thirteen: Captured

Dawn came very slowly that Monday morning and exposed the ravaged camp. All three tents had been knocked over in the men's attempts to find the missing Jack and Ianto. Supplies, bedding and personal effects were strewn around and trampled underfoot as the four men had destroyed everything in their increasingly desperate search. When they found nothing, two men searched the farmhouse, cholera hospital and finally the whole island while their companions – Nev Carew and his brother Ron – stood over the three children they had secured.

The girls sat on the cold ground and shivered. Requests for warmer clothing or something to sit on had been rudely refused and they huddled together for what warmth they could give one another. Owen lay on the ground, insensible. His head rested in Toshiko's lap and she had tried to wash away the blood from the gash above his left eye using spit and her pyjama sleeve without much success. In whispers when their guards were far enough away, the girls tried to piece together what had happened.

They knew for sure that, at approximately four o'clock, they had been woken by noises outside the tent. Before they could investigate, men had burst in and dragged them outside where they had found Owen lying on the ground unconscious and bloody. The next hour had been one long round of questions fired at them, demanding the whereabouts of Jack and Ianto. Neither girl had known but as time had passed they had independently come to the same conclusion; the boys were in the tunnels. No amount of shouts or slaps around the face would make them talk and eventually the men had given up and started the systematic search. Only then had the girls been allowed to check on Owen and to sit in relative peace.

"Any change?" asked Gwen quietly, looking into Owen's pale and blood smeared face. He was going to have one heck of a black eye and bruise on the left side of his face.

"No. I don't know what to do for him," replied Toshiko, biting her lip.

"Not much we can do, though I'm sure he'd be better if he was warm." She eyed the Carew brothers, wondering how they could possibly have liked Nev when he had shown them round the lighthouse. "I'll ask."

"No! They might hurt you too."

"You want Owen to wake up, don't you?" It was an unfair question and Gwen knew it. She saw Toshiko's eyes water as her fears were put into words. Relenting, Gwen patted her arm. "I'm sure he will, Tosh." She stood, cold muscles protesting at the movement.

"Sit down," growled Ron Carew. He was older than Nev and had a fisherman's well-developed upper body and rolling gait. His blond curly hair and unruly beard gave him to look of the pirate he was.

"Owen's hurt. He needs to be kept warm. There's a sleeping bag just there," she pointed to her right, "we could put him in that. Please."

"No. Sit down."

"Oh let them," said Nev. "Not like they're going anywhere, not on this rock."

"If it's so secure, where are the other ones?" demanded Ron sarkily. He grimaced in disgust. "You can't even keep a few kids in order."

Gwen listened with interest. There may be an opportunity for escape if there was dissention in the smugglers' ranks. For a moment it looked like the brothers might come to blows but Ron merely shook his head dismissively, as if Nev wasn't worth the effort.

Nev, smarting under his brother's tongue, managed to keep his temper. Glancing at Gwen, he said, "Go on then." He watched as she retrieved the sleeping bag – her own - and began putting it under and round Owen with Toshiko's help. "Tell us where those boys are, Gwen, it'll help you in the long run."

"We've told you, we don't know," she said wearily without looking up. "What's all this about anyway? Why are you doing this to us?"

Ron Carew strode forward, moving fast, gripped her by the chin and twisted her head awkwardly. "Like you don't know! Act the innocent as long as you like, little girl, but remember that we can make you disappear too. One shove and you're over the cliff never to be seen again."

"Leave her be." Frank Carew, the lighthouse keeper came out of the gloom, his rotund figure menacing. "I said, leave her!" He waited until Ron, after a long moment, released Gwen with a contemptuous flick and took two paces away.

Gwen fell to the ground, jaw hurting where the massive fist had gripped it and truly scared. She was shaking uncontrollably and fell gratefully into Toshiko's arms. Forcing down her fear, Gwen listened to the continuing conversation.

"Find 'em, then?" asked Ron. It was evident he did not expect an affirmative reply.

"They must have got off the island. Not that it matters, no one will be here before we're away."

"You'd better hope so, old man. I haven't spent the past ten months on this to get caught now."

"We won't be caught. And without me, Ronald, you'd not have got this far. Remember that, boy." The two men, of similar height, stood toe to toe and it was Ron who backed down. Carew turned to the girls. "You'll come to no harm if you do as you're told. Find yourselves some clothes and you can come to the lighthouse and get warm."

"You look after Owen," said Toshiko, easing his prone body to lay in Gwen's lap. "I'll get them."

Standing, she wove through the mess of belongings and recovered boots, slacks and sweaters for them both and the same for Owen, although she was not sure if they were actually his; he, Jack and Ianto wore much the same. Even though they were being hurried, she put on the sweater and boots and made Gwen do the same, carrying the rest in her arms. Nev picked up Owen and led the way along the path to the looming lighthouse. Ron and Carew brought up the rear. Only Sam Evans remained at the camp, searching once more and not just for missing boys.

-ooOoo-

The underground tunnels were more claustrophobic than ever. Sitting pressed into a corner close to the bottom of the metal ladder, Ianto felt as if the walls – barely visible in the shaded torch light – were moving, closing in on one another and would crush him between them. He shivered and not from the cold. He had no problem admitting he was frightened. Being trapped underground was bringing back memories of his time as a prisoner of the minotaur, unpleasant memories that he had relegated to the back of his mind. Until now. But his fear was kept in check by a stronger emotion - anger. Approaching footsteps made his stomach clench with fright until the faint waft of sandalwood soap reached him; Jack, the object of his anger.

"Far as I can tell, we're alone down here," said Jack quietly, sitting beside Ianto. He turned off his torch to preserve the battery. "We have to plan our next move." When there was no response, Jack sighed. "There was no other choice, Ianto."

"We shouldn't have run away."

"We didn't! We retreated to work out what to do for the best."

"They could be hurt. You said they hit Owen." Ianto was speaking through clenched teeth, furious with Jack for not rescuing their friends from the men wrecking the camp.

"He provoked them to protect us. He's brave, I'll give him that."

"Not like us, we just run away!" The bitterness was clear even in the whisper. Both boys were speaking very quietly but the argument was none the less fierce for that.

"What else could we do? You think we could have overpowered those men? There were at least three and maybe more."

"We could have taken them down." Ianto was not sure at all but he was not prepared to concede the point.

"If they'd stood in a line waiting for us!" scoffed Jack. "All they had to do was threaten Gwen or Tosh and we'd have surrendered. And then we'd have been caught too."

Ianto said nothing, knowing this was true. It didn't make him any less angry but now he acknowledged his anger was misdirected; this mess wasn't Jack's fault. The two boys sat in silence for several minutes. Ianto tried to channel his fear and anger onto those who deserved it, the lighthouse keepers. Jack distanced himself further from his emotions, getting ready to act decisively to rescue his friends. He regretted that this meant he had also to ignore his feelings for Ianto but was prepared to say and do anything to make Ianto help him. This was no time for pussyfooting around.

Jack was the first to speak. "Our best bet is to get off the island and find help. There's –"

"Don't be stupid, we're stuck here."

"There is a way. Unlike you I've been using my brains not sitting on them! We go out through the cavern below. Swim to the mainland."

Ianto tempered his immediate dismissal; the idea wouldn't work but it was at least a suggestion. "Won't work. The tide's too strong. We'd be swept out to sea or dashed against the rocks."

Jack was not giving up so easily. "But there are ships going up and down all the time. We could get to one of them."

"They'd never see us in the water. Besides, how are we supposed to get to the cavern? There's only one way down and no hiding places. If those men are about we'd be found straightaway."

"I know." Jack knew all the reasons why the plan wouldn't work but hadn't totally given up on it, it would remain his last resort. "That means we have to go up, out of the trapdoors. Obviously no one's found the one in the farmhouse - they must have searched for us in there - and the others haven't given it away either. Not yet."

"What do you mean, not yet? They won't say anything." Ianto was incredulous. These were their friends, they would never betray the boys' location.

"They will if they're made to. You think Tosh or Gwen would hold out for long if the other was threatened?"

The thought of the girls being beaten or worse sickened Ianto and he had to swallow to keep the bile down. "Why are those men doing this to us?" he asked plaintively.

"Something big is happening today and we're in the way." He patted Ianto's hand to keep his friend strong and put into words the conclusions he'd been working out. "Way I see it, the salvage operation is coming to a head. The lighthouse keepers and the guys in the boat are doing something on the island today that they don't want anyone else to see, something that's been planned and can't be postponed. Remember how surprised they were when we appeared on Friday? Pop made the arrangements at the last minute so they didn't have any notice we'd be here."

"The mail boat doesn't call on Mondays either."

"Right. They kept an eye on us, to see what we got up to, but basically left us alone – until now."

"So why now? Why raid the camp now? It doesn't make sense unless –" He stopped, reaching into his pocket and pulled out the paper marker. "They saw this and knew we were onto them. It's my fault."

"Enough of that! You don't know that for sure. I think we'd have been a problem to them if we'd never found the tunnels." He spoke urgently and persuasively. "Whatever is happening today they need us out of the way. Not an easy feat on an island this small! They must have decided to grab us while we were sleeping and keep us away from the action until everything was over. Only you and I weren't in our tent and that mucked up their plans."

"But we'd tell everyone what had happened, sooner or later."

"Yeah, which means that by then it won't matter. They must be leaving."

Ianto thought about this and accepted Jack's logic. The keepers would not keep their jobs once news of their part in salvaging the treasure reached the authorities; they'd be sacked and, hopefully, in gaol. He wondered where they were planning to go. To escape the police they'd need to leave the country and settle somewhere no one knew them using new identities. Which raised another issue. "What about their families? Will they take them with them?"

"They might, there again they might leave them behind." Jack concentrated on more important issues. "What we've got to do is get up top. There's some cover. I might be able to get to the lighthouse and check what's going on."

Ianto swallowed hard, this time from the enormity of what Jack was saying. Staying out of sight was hard enough but getting close enough to find out what was happening was near impossible. "We'll never get out of the farmhouse. There's no reason to leave the tunnels."

"So we abandon Gwen and Tosh and Owen? You've changed your tune."

"You just said they're in no danger! If they're going to be left behind when the keepers go, we could wait until then."

"And how are we going to know when that is? Do we wait 'til midday? Teatime? Tomorrow morning? No, we have to take a look." He stood up and switched on his torch. "You stay at the bottom of the ladder while I go up. If I'm not back in thirty minutes, you're on your own."

-ooOoo-

Sunlight filled the large L-shaped room at the foot of the lighthouse but did not make the homely room any more welcoming for the three children. The girls were sitting at the dining table in the corner toying with the cereal and toast provided for breakfast. Owen was lying on the sofa, conscious but nauseous and woozy from severe concussion. He had taken half a mug of hot, sweet tea but nothing else. Gwen had drunk the tea too but her stomach rebelled at the thought of food and she stared out of the window wondering how it could be so beautiful when this was happening to her. Only Toshiko was seriously trying to eat, determined to keep up her strength so she could act if an opportunity presented itself. She reached for a second piece of toast.

The room was quiet but for Owen's laboured breathing – he may have a broken nose – and muffled voices from the workshop at the back of the building. Frank Carew and his nephew, Ron, were in there leaving Nev to look after the children. He was the most approachable of the men and Toshiko had tried to start a conversation with him but had not got anywhere. He was polite, had allowed them to use the bathroom and to dress in private, had even given Owen some rough and ready first aid but he did not respond to Toshiko's questions with any useful information. Nor did he provide a chance for her to get away; the radio was two floors above and she knew how to use it. Her toast finished, she drained her mug and pushed back her chair.

"Where are you going?" asked Nev, standing at the door to the corridor and the rooms beyond. He didn't have a weapon but he was a burly man who would have no trouble subduing her.

"To check on Owen and to get him dressed." They had left him in the sleeping bag until now, not wanting to disturb him more than necessary.

"I'll help," volunteered Gwen, rousing herself; this was no time for introspection or despair. The three children were not locked up and were being reasonably well looked after. There must be a way of finding out what was behind their abduction and to get free. And Jack and Ianto were still at large somewhere on the island, presumably in the tunnels though how they had got there and why, she had no idea. The two girls crossed to the sofa. "How you feeling, Owen?"

"Like all the coal miners in Wales are having a competition in my head." He shifted a little and grimaced as a spasm of pain threatened to split his head open.

"Stay still as much as you can," said Toshiko, running a hand down the undamaged side of his face. "Can you see out of that eye?"

"A bit." His left eye was swollen and a large bruise ran from temple to chin; Carew's fist had made solid contact a number of times. With his possibly broken nose, Owen looked a mess.

"Good. Let's get you dressed, you'll feel better." Toshiko reached to undo the sleeping bag.

"No!" He shrieked and held onto the bag like a Victorian maiden faced with losing her virginity. "I'm not having you see me naked."

She chuckled. "Then you'll have to help. I grabbed whatever I could find so I'm not sure these are yours." Carefully she unrolled the clothes she had scavenged at the camp and placed under Owen's head as a pillow. With a graceful movement, she made sure her body shielded them from Nev.

"Maybe he'd prefer me to do it," suggested Nev, laughter in his voice.

Toshiko frowned fiercely and pulled faces, hoping Owen and Gwen, who were facing her, would catch on. They stared at her in amazement. "We're fine, thanks," she said over her shoulder, all the while pulling more faces.

"Yeah, he doesn't mind really," added Gwen belatedly. Obviously Toshiko did not want Nev's assistance for some reason. And the only reason she could think of was because it would help them in some way.

"Take your pyjamas off - you help him, Gwen - and put these on." Toshiko held out some underpants. "You'll be decent then."

"Don't know why you're so modest," laughed Nev. "Don't get two pretty girls offering to dress you every day."

Owen ignored this jibe and raised his bottom as Gwen pulled the legs of the pyjamas, all the while keeping a firm grip on the sleeping bag that covered him. He and Gwen tried to make the operation as normal as possible but both were on tenterhooks to know what Toshiko was up to. With the underpants in place, Owen was less reluctant to be helped and when his trousers were on he was finally happy to discard the sleeping bag. Only in the confusion of arms putting on a T-shirt – one of Jack's – did Owen feel something hard and square pressed against his stomach. Warm, small hands pushed it under his waistband until it was secure against his skin. A shirt and baggy sweater – Ianto's this time – followed and completely hid the bulge caused by the alien object.

"Let me prop you up," said Gwen, plumping a couple of cushions that had seen better days and wedging them behind Owen's head and shoulders. "How do you feel?"

"Better, though my head still aches like the devil."

"Perhaps you should have a couple more painkillers." Toshiko looked round from tying Owen's boots. "Nev, could Owen have some more please?"

"All right." He disappeared to the kitchen.

Knowing he would be gone only a few moments, Toshiko whispered, "It's Ianto's notebook, the one with the drawings." She had seen it lying in plain view after the tents had been trashed and knew she had to get it if she could. Collecting the clothes had given her the opportunity. Unfortunately, she had not been able to find the doubloons.

"What draw -," began Gwen but changed it when Nev returned. "Want another cup of tea, Owen?"

"Please."

Despite his pounding head, Owen recalled Ianto drawing a plan of the underground tunnels and in particular the trapdoor in the farmhouse. He smiled approvingly at Toshiko; in the midst of the raid at the camp she had remembered and managed to keep the notebook away from the lighthouse keepers. She was a resourceful and smart girl. He accepted the painkillers from Nev and washed them down with a sip of tea, hoping the pills would do their work quickly; he wanted to be a help not a hindrance.

"How about a piece of toast?" asked Toshiko. "Some food might help. Gwen, would you get some, please? Just a little butter, nothing else."

"I'm not sure I'll be able to keep it down." Owen had been sick a couple of times and an empty bucket stood by the side of the sofa in case it was needed again.

"Try it, for me." She looked imploringly at him and he could not refuse.

"All right."

"Here you go." Gwen handed over the toast then sat on the arm of the sofa and looked out of the window once more. Her eyes were drawn to the panorama and the freedom it represented.

Kneeling on the floor and still with her back to Nev, Toshiko watched Owen take a small bite. When he was chewing and chanced to look at her, she mouthed slowly, _Don't recover too quickly_. She had to do it a couple of times before he understood but then he smiled and nodded. During the exchange, he had eaten all the toast and felt a little better for it but his head was pounding as he rested it against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes.

"That's right, Owen, you rest. Let's put this round you again." Toshiko laid the sleeping bag over him, covering him from chest to feet; she wanted the notebook to stay hidden. Sitting on the floor beside him, she took his hand and waited, for what she did not know.

-ooOoo-

Easing open the trapdoor, Jack had every sense on alert. The shower room was empty. He climbed out and quickly checked the corridor outside, also empty. Returning to the trapdoor, he saw Ianto's pale and anxious face and a wave of love swept over him but he ruthlessly suppressed it. Instead he tapped his watch, a reminder about the time limit, and then resolutely closed the trapdoor.

Out in the corridor, Jack entered the storeroom opposite and crouched down to peer out of the dirty window. The camp was completely wrecked and picking through the debris was the morose lighthouse keeper, Sam Evans. He appeared to be alone. Jack watched for several minutes, hoping he would not find the two things that would prove beyond doubt that the secret tunnels had been discovered: Ianto's notebook and the doubloons. Jack knew where the latter were as he had put them there himself but did not know about the notebook. He could have asked Ianto but the Welsh boy was already anxious about the paper markers without the worry of knowing his notebook could also give away their hiding place. Evans straightened up and scanned the whole area. Jack ducked down and when he chanced another look, saw Evans moving off towards the lighthouse.

Allowing a minute or two for Evans to get clear, Jack walked out of the back of the farmhouse. He hugged the walls and kept low using all the cover available as he crept round to the front. Evans was out of sight. Without hesitation and staying bent over, Jack made for the ruins of Yogi where his case lay on its side. Reaching in, he felt for the side pocket and unzipped it, removing the doubloons. With these safe in a pocket, he snagged two oranges and a torch that were lying around and pocketed these too.

A sudden movement in the air made him look up, just in time to see the blow aimed for his head. Evans had not gone far.

* * *

><p><em>Gosh. Next thrilling chapter coming soon ...<em>


	14. Danger Everywhere

**Five Go Mad on Flat Holm Island**

Chapter Fourteen: Danger Everywhere

Jack did not hesitate. He charged Evans, grabbing him round the waist and pushing him off balance. The iron rod missed Jack's head but came down across his back instead. The explosion of pain forced him to release Evans who was quickly on his feet, raising the rod for another crushing blow. Drawing on instinct, Jack rolled and the rod again missed its target, connecting with the boy's right shoulder. Continuing to roll regardless of the pain, Jack scrambled to his feet. His right arm hung lifelessly.

"Think you're a match for me, boy?" said Evans with a sickening grin. "I could eat you for breakfast."

"Not done so well so far," taunted Jack, circling the older, heavier and armed man. He kept his gaze trained on Evans's face, watching for the first flicker that he was about to move.

"Watch your mouth, Yank!"

"Why? Don't you like hearing the truth?"

"You little bastard!"

Evans rushed forward, so intent on Jack that he did not see the fire pit in his path, partly obscured with detritus from the earlier search. The brick surround was only a few inches high but it was enough to trip the charging man. This was the only opening Jack was likely to get and it was the only one he needed. He leapt forward and tackled Evans, using his dead right arm as a club to beat him about the head. The keeper went down with Jack on top of him but was only dazed. Grabbing for the iron bar, Jack wrenched it from Evans's grasp and swung it awkwardly. The rod was fended off by Evans's forearm and flew from Jack's hand. Feeling the man gathering his strength for another assault, Jack punched him around the head with his good left hand and still useless right arm. The blows were uncoordinated but they hit their mark, sufficient anyway to knock out Evans.

His laboured breathing loud in the still morning, Jack stayed straddling the man until he was sure he was out for the count. Finally, moving like an old man, Jack got to his feet and stood swaying. His back was a mass of a pain while he could not feel his arm at all. Bending, he picked up what appeared to be a rag but was actually one of Gwen's best blouses and used it to fashion a crude sling for the useless limb. He checked his watch; only ten minutes had elapsed since he had left Ianto. Moving wearily towards the cholera hospital, taking the iron rod with him just in case, Jack found a vantage point to survey the lighthouse. Nothing moved, there was no sign that anyone was within. He scanned the rest of the island but it too was deserted. Deciding he was in no shape to scout round the lighthouse as he had intended, Jack returned to the camp. Evans was still unconscious. Jack left him where he lay but picked up a tin of corned beef and a bottle of lemonade that was miraculously intact and stuffed them in his pockets. He circled the farmhouse, the sight of the Welsh mainland mocking him; so near and yet so far away. He slipped through the back door and into the shower room.

Lifting the trapdoor was awkward with only one hand and when it was half open, he called, "Ianto, need a hand here."

A moment later he heard movement below and Ianto appeared, helping to push the trapdoor upright. "Jack, thank goodness it's you." He saw the state of his friend and relief turned to concern. "What's happened?"

"A run-in with Evans. Take this," he handed over the iron rod, "and help me down the ladder."

Taking most of Jack's weight, Ianto helped his friend down, setting aside all the questions he wanted so desperately to ask. When Jack was sitting down, Ianto went back up and closed the trapdoor. He threaded the iron rod through the handle and wedged it in the ladder. It was not much but it might delay anyone coming that way for a few minutes. Back in the now familiar tunnel, Ianto helped Jack into a corner.

"Tell me what happened."

In short, crisp sentences Jack told his tale leaving nothing out. Even in the dim torchlight, Jack saw Ianto flinch when reminded of the notebook and doubloons that had been in the camp all the time the men had been searching it. The notebook had been in Big Momma, Ianto had left it on the side with Mr Harkness's graph and record book. He hoped the men had assumed it was to do with the experiments.

"So we've got the doubloons but not the notebook. Should I go back and look for it?" asked Ianto.

"No. Evans won't be out for long and then he really will be looking for us; they'll tear the island apart. Won't take long for them to realise there's only one place we can be. Here." He rested his head against the tunnel wall and closed his eyes briefly.

"Let me look at your arm," urged Ianto, reaching to remove Jack's greatcoat. "What have you got in this?" The pockets were bulging and heavy.

"What I could find."

Ianto quickly emptied the pockets, putting the contents neatly to one side. He was grateful to see the food and drink - it had been a long time since supper - but this was not his main concern. Jack had taken a beating and his arm was lifeless. Not having his cousin's medical knowledge, Ianto had no idea how to treat Jack and felt inadequate once more. He checked his friend's back and winced; it had been a tough fight. If the blow had landed on Jack's head as Evans had intended, Jack would be dead now. As it was, he had a weal two inches thick and seven long across his spine; the thick greatcoat had come between Jack and a broken back. Nevertheless, Jack would soon have a bruise even more colourful than the one on his chest.

"Leave that," said Jack, as Ianto helped him into his shirt again. "Stick my arm back in the sling for now."

"Sling? This is one of Gwen's best."

"I'll buy her a new one when we're out of here." Jack smiled and was pleased to see Ianto reciprocate. "On with the coat then do the sling."

"In a minute. Let me try some massage, it might help."

"You can try it if you like but after you open that bully beef and the lemonade. I'm starved."

Hoping there couldn't be much wrong if Jack was still able to make light of his injuries, Ianto complied, using his penknife to open the tin and hack off chunks of the corned beef for them both. It wasn't what he had been planning to serve for breakfast, but it tasted delicious.

-ooOoo-

The lighthouse was a quiet haven on this sunny day. The sea was calm and the ships on it passed in stately silence until they became dots on the wider sea or disappeared amongst the dark blur of the docks. In other circumstances, Gwen would have found pleasure in watching the scene. However, knowing she was a prisoner in the room, she rebelled. Her earlier lethargy had been replaced with a determination to find out what was going on, why she, Toshiko and Owen had been brought here. To this end, she had left the sofa where Owen lay in Toshiko's care and slowly walked round the room, using the cover of staring at the view. In the shorter leg of the L-shaped room, she stopped to examine a canvas on an easel which she knew was Nev's work.

"This is good," she said. The canvas was a study in oils of a wild sea beating against a rocky coast.

"Not finished it yet," said Nev. He remained in the doorway, the only entrance to the room, a few paces away. "The sky's not right."

She looked at it critically. "Looks all right to me. May I look at the others?" Canvases were propped two and three deep against the wall.

"If you want." He shrugged, secretly pleased.

She knelt and looked at them one by one, taking a few minutes with each. All were seascapes but each was different, showing the different seasons and weather conditions. Nev Carew had talent and could depict water well. He was less skilled at people, the few shown lacked life and movement. When she replaced the last canvas, Gwen sat on the floor, hugging her knees and looked up at him.

"Do you show these?"

"Occasionally. Sold a few, given away more."

"I suppose being a lighthouse keeper gives you lots of time to paint. It certainly provides plenty of subject matter."

"Yeah, painting fills up the days."

Feeling she had made a connection with the man, Gwen asked, "Why are you doing this, Nev? Why are we being kept here?"

"Your bad luck, that's all. Wasn't supposed to be anyone on the island today."

"Something's happening today?"

"Maybe." He realised he was in danger of saying too much. "It doesn't concern you. Stay put in here and you'll be all right."

"So its happening outside. Whatever it is." Her gaze never left his face and she saw she had guessed right. "And you don't want us to see."

"It's better for you if you don't!" he said forcefully.

"If you say so." She spoke easily, as if it didn't matter. "All I want is for me and my friends to be safe." Standing in one easy movement, she smiled at him winningly. "Just curious, I suppose. Not much you can do on this island, as we've found out."

"Try painting," he suggested wryly.

She laughed softly. "No talent, not like you. You'll have to teach me." She closed the distance between them, continuing to smile. "Think you could do that?" Keeping her voice low and sultry, she raised a hand to brush away imaginary fluff from his shoulder. Acting the temptress was not in her nature but she was willing to try anything.

Like most men, Nev was susceptible to feminine charms and he smiled back at her. His hands came up and hovered over her shapely and seemingly willing body. Then the spell was broken. He had seen something over her shoulder, out of the panoramic window, that stopped him falling for her wiles. "Uncle Frank, Ron, they're here," he called over his shoulder.

Gwen had already turned to follow his gaze and in the other part of the room Toshiko, who had been listening, stood to do the same. The two girls saw a large brown motor boat, twice the size of Captain Pritchard's which had brought them to Flat Holm, bearing down on the island. To their untrained eye it looked big enough for an ocean voyage.

"They're early," said Frank Carew entering the room with his nephew Ron on his heels. Snatching up binoculars from the windowsill, he trained them on the boat. "Everything looks all right," he said a moment later.

"We'd better get moving," said Ron, standing by the window. He turned to his brother and noticed Gwen. "Get back over there," he ordered, gesturing to where Owen and Toshiko stood. When she didn't move fast enough, he gave her a push. "Where's that misery guts Evans? He should have been back ages ago."

The sound of a door slamming and footsteps approaching down the corridor, made all three men start for the door. They relaxed when Sam Evans stormed into the room. "Those bloody kids! They were in the farmhouse all along."

"Christ, man, what happened to you?" asked Carew. "Looks like you went ten rounds with Sonny Liston." Evans had cuts and bruises on his face and his clothes were bloody and torn.

"It was the boy, the American." Evans had crossed the room to a cupboard in the corner. Yanking it open, he pulled out a shotgun and a box of ammunition. "I'm going to get him, and get him good."

"We don't have time," argued Ron, "the boat's here. We have to get the crates up and loaded if we're to make the rendezvous. Time's tight enough as it is without you going off on a wild-goose chase just because a boy beat you."

The gun, now loaded, swung round coming to rest inches from Ron's chest. "Any of you want to try and stop me?"

"There's no need for that, Sam," said Frank Carew with authority. "Put the gun down. We can talk about it."

"Nothing to talk about." He took a pace back and waved the gun at all three men. "Get out of my way." Unluckily for him, going to the gun cupboard had put the others between him and the exit.

"Sam, we need you. It'll take all of us to bring up the crates." Carew reached out a hand in appeal. "Please, Sam."

"Let him go," sneered Ron. "If he doesn't help, he doesn't get any of the loot. All the more for us."

"You two-timing bastard! No one cuts Sam Evans out of a deal." His finger tightened on the trigger.

"All right, all right," said Carew, putting himself between the two men. "You get your cut, Sam. But Ron's right, we need you or there won't be enough of us to get all the stuff up. Surely the boy can wait."

"No. I have a score to settle with that boy. You'll have to use Nev here, let him dirty his hands instead of playing nursemaid."

"We can't set the kids loose. And there's nowhere that will hold them."

"Sure there is." Evans smiled evilly. "I know just the place."

Gwen's blood ran cold.

-ooOoo-

"Are you up to this?" asked Ianto for the third time.

"Stop fussing. My legs are working fine."

They paused as Ianto gazed at him, his single raised eyebrow eloquent. They had rested at the foot of the ladder up to the farmhouse for half an hour eating the corned beef and drinking the lemonade. Ianto had used the time to massage some feeling back in Jack's numb right arm. The arm was not broken and none of the bones were dislocated – either would have been excruciatingly painful – so he believed it must be nerve damage. Not that he knew what this meant or how to treat it. However, Jack said the massage was working and he could now flex his fingers a little.

"We need more information, Ianto. Can't get it by sitting on our butts." Jack eased the neat sling Ianto had concocted then picked up his torch. "Got everything?"

"I think so."

Ianto shone his torch around the space they had occupied. The doubloons, wrapped tightly in the handkerchief to stop them jangling together, were in one of Jack's greatcoat pockets. In another he had the two oranges which they were saving for later. Ianto had the spare torch in one of his pockets. He had flattened the corned beef tin with its jagged edges by the simple expedient of standing on it and this was in his other pocket; it would make a decent weapon. He was holding a torch and the half-empty lemonade bottle, another makeshift weapon if needed.

"Good. No one would know we'd been here."

The two boys stood for a moment. Going down into the depths of the tunnels was not their first choice but going up top was no longer an option. They had to investigate and see if they could locate another way out. The silence was broken by a muffled thud above their heads. They looked up at the trapdoor but it did not move. More thuds followed and indistinct shouts.

"They've found us," whispered Ianto.

"Go."

Resolute, Ianto led the way along the short piece of tunnel to the steps and very cautiously began to descend. Jack followed close behind him.

-ooOoo-

The campsite was worse than Owen remembered it. Clothes, bedding and equipment were strewn all over the place and the tents were mere lengths of canvas. A couple of tent poles lay broken while others had been flung around. He took all this in in one glance, then brought his attention back to Evans.

The man appeared to have gone mad. He had dragged them out here, using Gwen as a shield or hostage all the way. Nev had been in charge of Owen and Toshiko, hurrying them along when Owen's feigned weakness – he was pretending in accordance with her orders – had delayed them. He had enjoyed leaning on Toshiko for support and deliberately stumbled a time or two until she had hissed that he was overdoing it. They had been brought to the camp but Owen for the life of him couldn't think why. There was nowhere round here that offered a place to confine them, somewhere so secure they wouldn't need to be watched.

"You hear me, Yank? Get out here or I'll blow off the head of your girl!" Evans had hold of Gwen by the hair and didn't mind how much it hurt. In his other hand, he had the loaded shotgun which was alternately pointed at her head and the farmhouse. He had been in there already, stomping around as he searched the rooms all the while dragging Gwen with him.

Toshiko watched helplessly. She couldn't help Gwen as Nev was right behind them and she hated to see her friend so misused. She was also anxious for Jack and Ianto. Were they in the farmhouse? They might be hiding in there, in the crowded storeroom perhaps, and she didn't doubt Jack would give himself up to save Gwen. But he didn't appear which probably meant both boys were deep in the tunnels again. In which case, what would Evans do to Gwen?

"I said come out and face me!" shouted Evans, letting off one barrel of the shotgun. Luckily it was aimed at the farmhouse but the loud report so close to her caused Gwen to scream and her knees to give way. "On your feet!" Evans hauled her upright.

"This is madness," muttered Nev. "We haven't time for this, Sam," he called. "We have to get these three in the pit now! You can pursue your little vendetta later."

Owen looked at Toshiko who looked right back at him. The pit? What was he talking about? Back at the lighthouse the four men had gone into the corridor to discuss their plans and the children had been unable to hear what lay in store. Owen and Toshiko had kept their eyes open on the way to the camp and had seen the large boat edging into the jetty and Carew and Ron heading for the trapdoor in the trench but no one had mentioned a pit. Was that why Nev had a coil of rope and a bundle with him?

"I want him now," rasped Evans.

Nev stood his ground. "You agreed. First we secure these three then I'm free to load the boat. Come on." He waited until Evans, scowling, moved to join them pulling Gwen with him. Nev pushed Toshiko and Owen towards the path to the battery where the experiments had been set up. "This way."

"Where are you taking us?" asked Toshiko. She didn't try to hide the quaver in her voice. She was scared.

"Somewhere you'll be safe and out of the way. Don't worry," Nev added, lowering his voice so only she and Owen could hear, "I'll make sure someone knows where you are."

Only vaguely reassured they walked along the path. Owen had his arm round her shoulders for supposed support but she now took it as comfort. A few minutes later, they were told to stop by the side of the huge gun pit. A horrid realisation hit Toshiko. "No!" she whispered. "You can't put us in there."

"Shut up, bitch. Get 'em in," said Evans.

Owen was frozen to the spot, barely able to hold himself together. His fear of heights assailed him at full force. Assuming they were not to be thrown into the deep pit – which they would not survive – he knew he'd never be able to climb down. With dread fascination, he watched Nev tie one end of the coil of rope to a strong metal stanchion and throw it over the edge to disappear down into the depths. Owen's knees gave way and he sank to the ground.

"Go on, climb down," said Nev. He looked into the pit. "Rope reaches most of the way, just a bit of a drop at the end."

"You go first," said Evans, pushing Gwen forward. "Go on."

If Evans had thought this would frighten Gwen he was much mistaken. She had no fear of heights but was petrified of Evans and would do just about anything to get away from him. With a reassuring glance to Toshiko, Gwen took the rope in both hands and began to walk down the side of the pit backwards. It was a long descent and the rope stopped some six feet from the bottom of the pit. Hanging at full arm's-length, she dropped the last few feet.

Toshiko watched the descent. She was not as athletic as Gwen but having seen her friend make it look so easy, she felt she could cope. Turning to Owen, she recognised his terror and remembered him telling her of his fear of heights. He would never make it on his own.

"Hurry it up," urged Nev. He was watching Sam Evans and recognised the man was growing impatient.

"Owen's scared of heights and he's still woozy from that blow to the head. Could you lower him down?" she asked.

"We haven't time to fiddle around," said Evans, pulling Owen to his feet. "Get down there or I'll throw you down."

Toshiko held Owen. She looked at Nev but saw he was not going to help them. "Come on, Owen, we'll do it together. Gwen's down there to help us." She took his hand. "Just concentrate on holding on and looking up at the sky. It's lovely and blue, no clouds at all." They were now by the rope and she picked it up, testing the weight of it. Putting her feet on either side, she urged Owen to do the same. "We're just going to walk backwards for a bit, Owen, that's all. You can do that."

"No, I'll go first," he said, coming out of his blue funk. If he fell, and he thought there was a distinct possibility he would, he did not want to take her with him.

They swapped places and with the rope wrapped round one forearm and holding it in both hands he walked back to the edge of the pit and then took a step down the wall, hanging over nothing. Swallowing down his fear he concentrated on walking down, all the while watching Toshiko do the same just a couple of feet above him. They got into a rhythm, matching step for step, and finally made it to the end of rope.

"Jump, Owen," said Gwen, reaching up to help guide his legs. When he was down, she helped Toshiko down too. "Well done." Toshiko sat abruptly as her legs gave way. Beside her, Owen was throwing up.

Gwen looked up to see the rope snaking up the side of the pit which looked as high as Everest from here. They would not be able to get out that way; the walls were smooth with no obvious handholds. As she watched, she saw Nev's face appear and he threw something down. Instinctively she moved to catch it, getting one hand to the bundle before it hit the ground. It was a folded blanket but what was inside?

* * *

><p><em>The boys are in the tunnels and the others are in the pit, doesn't sound good. Will they be able to escape from the evil Evans and his pals? Read the next chapter to fnd out ...<em>


	15. Desperate Times

**Five Go Mad on Flat Holm Island**

Chapter Fifteen: Desperate Times

At the bottom of the first flight of steps down, Ianto stopped while Jack moved to stand beside him. They were in the long passage that twisted and turned horizontally through the rock that made up Flat Holm Island. At five feet wide it was the widest passage the boys had found and also the highest; the roof was well above their heads. They stood silently, not needing words, and checked everything. Nothing stirred in the passage nor were there any sounds from above. No one had used the farmhouse trapdoor to follow them, perhaps it was still undiscovered.

The passage ran from right to left. Jack peered to the right, keeping his torch directed to the ground. Nothing stirred in the darkness that terminated in the locked metal door that linked up to the area that might be an underground hospital. There was no way out that way. He turned his attention to the left hand of the passage. That way lay the steps down to the cavern where the Spanish treasure was hidden. But was there anything beyond the steps down? The boys had not explored that possibility when last here, there had been no need. Perhaps there was another exit to yet another trapdoor or a connection to an old mineshaft like the one Gray had fallen down. Either might provide a means of escape. If all else failed, there was always the route down to the cavern and the exit to the sea beyond. Ianto may have said that swimming to the mainland was impossible but it could be their only choice. Unless there was another …

Jack put his mouth close to Ianto's ear; sound travelled long distances in the tunnels and he did not want to attract attention. "The cliffs," he whispered. "If we get out through the cavern we can climb the cliffs."

"You have only one working arm. And we'd be rats in a trap." Ianto was amazed once again at Jack's recklessness. Only he would suggest such a thing. The cliffs were sixty feet or more high, crumbly and below were jagged rocks. To climb them without ropes or crampons would be impossible even with two good arms. And that was assuming they could get to the cavern and swim out to the cliffs without being caught or dashed against rocks. If they overcame all that and by some miracle climbed up onto the island without killing themselves, they would be facing the three lighthouse keepers.

"I could manage." Jack was offended by Ianto summary rejection of the idea. "It's better than waiting to be caught." He moved round Ianto and started along the left hand passage.

Ianto pulled Jack to a halt. "Don't rush into anything," urged Ianto in a desperate whisper. In this mood Jack would take the most enormous risks just to prove he could get away with them. "We explore this passage like we agreed. Right?"

"Right. Wasn't going to do anything else. But if we don't find something soon, it's either the cavern or out through the farmhouse. We can't keep dithering about." He shook off Ianto's restraining hand and proceeded along the passage.

Believing he had won a concession, a relieved Ianto walked beside Jack. They went slowly, placing their feet carefully to avoid kicking loose stones against the walls; even such a tiny sound could give them away. Beyond the small pools of light created by the torches everywhere was pitch black and silent. They reached the steps leading up to the trench trapdoor, stopped but heard nothing, so continued on. A minute later, they were looking down the steps to the cavern. After only a momentary hesitation, Jack continued along the passage. Ianto sighed with relief, he was not going to have to renew his argument for caution. This part of the passage was new territory, it looked the same as the rest but … smelt different.

"You smell that?" asked Jack.

"Umm. Burning?"

"Don't know."

They crept forward and in a few yards the passage widened and the boys felt a change in the atmosphere. The closed-in feeling was gone. This was a bigger space, another cavern, and the smell of burning hung heavy in the air. Jack shone his torch into the darkness, moving it up and round until finally settling the beam of light on the objects on the left. What were they doing here?

-ooOoo-

The floor of the gun pit was solid concrete, poured a century before to support the enormous weight of the guns designed to repel invaders. The guns had never been fired in anger and the concrete and the stone-lined walls were unmarked by military action, even a hundred years of rain and sun had left little trace. Only some small flowering plants had found the few cracks in the stonework and taken root but this greenery did nothing to disguise the utilitarian space.

Huddled at the bottom of the pit, back to the wall, Owen was starting to feel better. Gazing up, he couldn't believe that he had abseiled down the thirty foot walls and made it safely to the bottom. Throughout the descent his stomach had churned as he 'felt' the void behind him just waiting for him to fall backwards. But Gwen had encouraged him from below and Toshiko from above and he had made it. The pool of vomit not far away was the only visible reminder of his terror. A few feet to his right, Gwen and Toshiko knelt looking through the contents of the bundle Nev Carew – the most helpful of their captors – had thrown into the pit after them. Owen's eyes were on Toshiko. She was serious, brow slightly puckered and Owen thought how beautiful she looked and how wonderful she had been since the raid on the camp so many hours ago. Sensing his scrutiny, she glanced up and smiled briefly.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks. What have you got there?" He joined the two girls.

"Some food and drink, thank goodness. And the blanket."

"Won't need that in this heat," said Gwen with feeling. The sun was high in the sky, almost directly overhead, and the pit was warming up. "Wonder if we could rig up some shade with it?"

"Let's think about that later. Have a drink first and let's pool our information." She handed a plastic bottle of water to Gwen. "We haven't had a chance to talk properly since we were taken. But keep your voices down." She glanced knowingly up at the rim of the pit; a listener could be lurking up there unseen.

"I know." Gwen took a mouthful of the water and rolled it around before swallowing. There were three large bottles but they needed to be sparing with it – they did not know how long they would be trapped here. She passed the bottle to Owen and checked her watch. "It's almost noon and the raid was at … four o'clock?"

"Bit after I think. Thanks," said Toshiko taking the water and drinking.

"Jack and Ianto were in the farmhouse. I suppose you guessed that much. Don't know why or if they were in the tunnels." Owen told them how Jack had almost blundered into the camp and how he, Owen, had diverted the attackers' attention. "I thought he and Ianto might be able to get off the island but obviously not if Evans is to be believed."

"Oh, I believe him," said Gwen with a shudder. "He was crazy after Jack beat him up."

"You were very brave, Owen," said Toshiko, sitting with her legs curled underneath her. "How's your head? Any more headaches?" The boy's face was heavily bruised on the left side and his eye was swollen although he said he could see out of it. A large bandage covered the gash on his temple. It appeared his nose wasn't broken.

"Only a dull ache, nothing too bad." He smiled at her. "Going to have to take this off though, I'm baking." He pulled the sweater over his head and laid it to one side. "That's better. Suppose I can take this out now too." He reached under his shirt and T-shirt and pulled out Ianto's notebook, placing it on his knee.

"That was quick of you, Tosh," said Gwen, "to pick it up and hide it. Evans charged round the shower room and I was sure he was going to find the trapdoor."

"At least now, if he does find it, it won't be because of us. Are you all right? Evans was pretty rough with you." Owen looked at her enquiringly.

"I'm fine, thanks. I've never been so scared in my life," Gwen admitted.

"Even facing the minotaur?" he teased.

"Even that!" The light laughter that followed helped all three to loosen up.

Toshiko leant forward and briefly hugged Gwen. "I wonder what this is all about," she mused. "Why we were taken, I mean. That boat is big enough to go to sea and to hold all the crates Ianto told us about. Do you think they're really making a run for it?"

"They said they had to load the crates, and they were headed for the tunnels when we were brought here. You see those torch things they were carrying? Like something out of the Middle Ages," said Owen.

"No electricity down there so the next best is naked flame. But why bring the crates up onto the island? Jack said there was a cavern that opened to the sea, presumably they came and go that way."

Gwen said, "It is a big boat, perhaps it won't fit. But do you really think the three of them – Carew, Evans and Nev – are going to leave the island? What about the lighthouse?"

"Be pretty obvious they're not here when it doesn't get lit tonight," put in Owen. He was flicking through the notebook and had come to the description of the crates and their contents. It was a huge haul and should be enough to keep all three men and Ron Carew in luxury for the rest of their lives.

"So someone will come over to the island to investigate. We'll be rescued!" A wide grin split Gwen's face.

Toshiko smiled and said nothing, not wanting to dampen her spirits. She felt it unlikely anyone would come so quickly and even if they did, finding the children at the bottom of the pit at the other end of the island would take time, especially in the dark. There was no point in relying on Mr Harkness or Gwen and Ianto's parents to raise the alarm either. The camping weekend was not due to end until tomorrow and none of the adults were likely to know of any problem with the lighthouse before then. No, decided Toshiko, they were liable to be trapped here for another twenty four hours at least.

Owen was not so bothered about Gwen's feelings. "Doubt it. If they've got any sense – and Frank Carew at least isn't stupid – they won't leave until later. They can set the light and leave during the night."

Gwen's face fell but she soon rallied. "I suppose you're right. In that case, we'd better see if there's any way out of here. Don't want Jack and Ianto to find us sitting on our hands."

-ooOoo-

"This is like the _Lavender Hill Mob_," said Ianto. "Remember that?" The two boys had seen the film at the school social club.

"Uh-huh. Only they're not making fake Eiffel Towers." Jack held the gold sovereign in the light from Ianto's torch. "It's very good. You sure it's a fake?"

"Of course not, I'm no expert, but what else could it be when there's a smelting apparatus and coin punch right here." He gestured around them.

The cavern contained a dozen, small but heavy crates used for moving coinage. The one they had prised open had revealed the newly-minted sovereigns. It wasn't hard to understand what was going on. The Spanish doubloons would be hard to sell for anything like their real value without rousing suspicion so the gang were melting them down into British sovereigns which while no longer in circulation were still minted as bullion. They would be much easier to exchange for paper money.

"Making sovereigns from doubloons, clever." Jack pocketed the one he held saying, "Evidence. You seen any way out from here, other than the way we came in?"

"Not yet, but we've not looked properly."

"Let's do it." Staying together the two boys walked back to the entrance and then walked round the outside of the space. It was almost rectangular, forty feet long by twenty six wide, and obviously man-made. Empty crates that had held doubloons were stacked against the right wall opposite the minting equipment and cases full of sovereigns. There was only the one entrance. "Back down the passage," said Jack. "Looks like it will have to be the cliffs."

"That's just not on, Jack," said Ianto. "We'll never make it that way." He hated the idea even if they were running out of options.

Jack did not reply. "Shhh."

They stood and listened and sounds of movement from the passage reached their straining ears. A sudden loud call confirmed that they were no longer alone. Jack pushed Ianto to the right behind the empty doubloon crates and clicked off his torch. Ianto turned off his torch too and they stood in the darkness, ears stretched. The sounds stayed a comfortable distance away and the boys were beginning to relax when a glowing light came down the passage towards them. Both boys crouched down hoping the crates would shield them.

"One in here," said a loud voice, "then give a hand with the winch. Frank wants the bottom crates up first."

Suddenly the cavern entrance was flooded with light and two men neither boy had seen before entered. A flaming torch was fitted into one of the old-fashioned wall sockets. One man departed, presumably to see to the winch, but the other went to the sovereigns, patting the cases proprietarily. Barely daring to breathe Jack watched the man, assessing how best to tackle him. The man was burly – another sailor? – and young; he would not be easy to overpower but with Ianto's help Jack thought they could do it. Fortunately they were not required to try. The man – Ron Carew - glanced round once then departed.

Ianto breathed again. "Now what?"

"Sounds like there's too many to take on down here. No chance of the cliffs now, have to be the farmhouse trapdoor."

"And how do we get there? There are people in the passage!"

"By being very careful but very quick." Jack was out from behind the crates and walking to the entrance, peering into the passage where other torches burned. "They're setting something up, this winch probably. While they're busy with that, we walk through."

"We can't! They'll see us."

Jack turned to face Ianto. "We can because we have to. If they're all down here, what have they done with Tosh, Owen and Gwen? We have to find them and get a message out, that's still our priority."

"You're loving this, aren't you?" said Ianto, a feeling of foreboding building in the pit of his stomach.

Jack grinned. "Yeah. Come on."

With Jack in the lead the two boys crept along the passage, lit at intervals by the burning torches. The boys did not have to be as quiet as before. The sounds of multiple footsteps and voices echoed down to them. They didn't see anyone until they came to the last corner before the steps which led down to the bottom cavern. Hidden, they watched Frank Carew connecting a small generator to an ancient winch positioned at the top of the steps. Evidently they were intending to winch the crates up from below. It seemed to take ages for Carew to finish his work but finally he was content and went down the steps trailing a heavy cable after him.

"Now."

Jack strode out, shoulders back and head high, not trying to hide. Ianto tried to look as confident but feared he failed miserably. The two boys' fast pace took them past the steps down and those up to the trench trapdoor and they considered they were home and dry when it all fell apart.

"Hey, who are you?" called a rich, Welsh-accented voice.

"Run," hissed Jack, picking up the pace. Ianto needed no encouragement, he was actually ahead of his friend. They were running into the darkness in a part of the passage they knew reasonably well giving them an advantage over their pursuers. They switched on their torches when they had cleared the first bend.

"Frank, there's some strangers here!" the voice said from behind them. "Evan, Dai, I need some help here." After a short pause, heavy footsteps pounded down the passage after the boys.

Ianto was on the third step up to the farmhouse trapdoor when he stopped abruptly. Someone was coming down. "Someone's up there," he said, turning and pushing Jack back down.

Trapped between the men chasing them and the person coming down from above, Jack turned left, into the part of the passage that terminated in the metal door. With both torches off, they could not see their hands in front of their faces and proceeded side by side each with a hand touching the side wall and Ianto keeping a firm hold of Jack's injured arm so they did not lose one another. Angry and confused conversation behind them indicated their pursuers had met on the steps. The boys continued on, making as little noise as possible, until they reached the metal door and could go no further. Pressed up against the wall on either side of the door they waited.

-ooOoo-

A very quick inspection of the pit confirmed there was only one possible way out. The rusty hatch or door was built into the northern wall about half way along. It was wider than a normal door and set a couple of feet from the bottom of the pit with one small step to get up to it. Gwen was on the step now, pressing down with all her weight on the large lever handle. It didn't budge.

"Leave it, Gwen, It's not going to open," said Toshiko. She had already tried it as had Owen. They had even tried it together but their combined weight wouldn't shift the handle.

"Blow it!" Gwen exclaimed, releasing the handle and kicking the door. The metallic reverberation echoed round the pit.

"Those hinges look pretty substantial," commented Owen. He was standing a foot or so back surveying the door. The door opened into the pit which meant the three hinges were visible and possibly vulnerable. "But I think they're our best bet."

Toshiko took Gwen's place on the step and studied the lowest hinge. "It's a single pin construction. If we can get it out, the hinge falls apart."

"And the door opens. Let's get at it." Gwen was buoyant once more.

"It's not that easy," cautioned Toshiko. "These are rusted in place, have been for decades, and we don't have any tools."

"There must be something we can use. Owen, got your penknife?" She knew he, like Jack and Ianto, always carried one in his pockets. It was one of Gwen's grouches that girls' clothes never had enough pockets to allow her to carry useful stuff too.

"No, I don't sleep with it," he replied sarcastically.

"Oh. No, suppose not." Gwen refused to be daunted. "We'd better take stock of what we do have then."

They laid out the blanket and put on it all they had. It was little enough. Three large plastic bottles of water, one half-full; four apples; a lump of cheddar, sweating in the heat; a large cottage loaf; a tin of spam which opened with a key. Searching their pockets, Toshiko produced a small butter knife, taken from the lighthouse where they had eaten breakfast and a handkerchief; Gwen had a half crown and two sixpences; and Owen a short length of string and two pennies. Toshiko looked at the haul and then back at the door, her agile mind at work. A chisel and hammer would have been of more use but this had possibilities.

"You thought of something?" asked Gwen hopefully. Toshiko was one of the cleverest girls she knew and Gwen had every confidence in her.

"Maybe. The problem will be loosening the pin but the knife and cheese will help with that. Then we can –"

"Cheese! What can you do with cheese?"

"Grease the hinges. We can work it into the joints after scraping off the worst of the rust. Then we might be able to lever the pins up and out. Could use the spam tin once it's opened too."

Gwen was delighted; they had a plan. "Let's get started."

"Whoa," said Owen. "Before we do anything, let's eat. Especially if the knife is going to be unusable very soon."

"We should start now." Gwen was on her feet impatient to be taking action.

"Owen's right," counselled Toshiko. "It's going to take a long time, Gwen, hours. If it works at all. There's no point in rushing at it. Better to eat and work out how we're going to do this."

With a sigh, Gwen sat down again. "All right."

"Besides," said Owen, "it's getting hot. We need to pace ourselves as there's no shade down here." He opened the bottle of water that was already started. "And be careful with the water, it won't last long."

-ooOoo-

The darkness was absolute. Ianto could hear Jack's light breathing so he knew his friend was there but he couldn't see him. Muffled voices and movement carried down the passage from where the boys' pursuers had gathered at the foot of the steps leading up to the farmhouse trapdoor. Words were indistinct but Ianto imagined they were checking where the steps led and had worked out that it must be Jack and himself they were chasing. Once they had gathered enough men together, they would be coming down the passage and there was nowhere for Jack and Ianto to go; they were trapped at the end of the passage beside a closed and locked metal door. Things were not looking good.

"Ianto." The name was a mere breath of sound. "Give me your hand." Jack, standing to the right of the door, stretched out his good left hand and found Ianto's warm, right one. He grasped it tightly.

"What do we do?"

"We can't fight them and there's nowhere to run. We surrender." Jack hated to give up without a fight but on this occasion there was no choice. They were trapped and outnumbered, better to surrender and hope for other opportunities later.

Ianto swallowed and squeezed the hand he held. "I've got the bottle still, and the tin. We could use them."

"I don't think so. Keep the tin hidden, it might come in useful later, but lose the bottle." He felt Ianto stoop to place the lemonade bottle on the ground.

"Do you think they'll take us to the others? I do hope they're all right."

"Let's hope so."

Movement and footsteps down the passage announced the approach of the pursuers. The men were moving slowly despite having flaming torches to light their way. Jack expected them to be armed, with cudgels and knives if not guns. The glow from the torches appeared and Jack stepped forward, still tightly holding Ianto's hand. They stood, shoulder to shoulder, in front of the door as the light grew stronger. The boys looked at one another and smiled, they would face this together. It was then that strong hands grasped their shoulders from behind and pulled them backwards.

* * *

><p><em>Who has got the boys? Any guesses? And will the others survive in the pit? More coming soon. <em>

_PS: the pits do exist. Pictures can be found on the official Flat Holm website - Jay_


	16. Helping Hands

**Five Go Mad on Flat Holm Island**

Chapter Sixteen: Helping Hands

The sun beat down on Gwen's head and sweat ran under her hair, down her face and stuck the blouse to her back. It was unpleasant but she didn't care; it was her turn on hinge duty as they had dubbed it. Standing on the step in front of the metal door, she used the butter knife to chip away at the rust on the hinge. Some fell away in flakes but most was stubbornly attached and took considerable effort to get off. The knife slipped in her sweaty fingers and she stepped back, rubbed her palm on the seat of her slacks and got a better grip before returning to work.

The three trapped children had been working away at the hinge for two hours, ever since their sparse meal of bread and spam washed down with a couple of mouthfuls of water. They had all started work on the hinge – the middle of the three – but found they got in one another's way. Toshiko had continued alone, scrapping away at the rust and trying to work out the hinge design; some would be absolutely impossible to open. She concentrated on the bottom of the pin holding the hinge together and decided it was not an impossible one but whether they would be able to work it loose with the few resources they had available was another matter. After forty minutes, Owen had insisted she rest. The sun was beating down into the pit, a manmade suntrap, and there was no shade. The sea breezes that blew constantly across the island barely stirred the air down here.

Owen had taken his turn at the hinge but had flagged after half an hour. He was still suffering the aftereffects of his beating and developed a splitting headache. Gwen had taken over while he sat in the coolest spot and was ministered to by Toshiko. She was worried about the Londoner and forced him to take an additional drink overriding his protests. When he started to doze, Toshiko left him and joined Gwen at the door.

"Have a drink," she said, offering the almost empty bottle.

"Thanks." The water was warm but it cleared the dust from her mouth and throat.

"Finish it," urged Toshiko. She inspected the hinge. "You've got a lot off, well done."

"Those knobbly bits are the worst. Here, you have this last bit." She passed the bottle over. "How's Owen?"

Toshiko drank. Only two bottles left, they would have to be more careful with them, but she had a use for this empty one. "He's sleeping. I'm sure it's the concussion still."

Laying the bottle on the ground, she stepped on it splitting it down the side in two places. She examined the resulting pieces and selected one which had a jagged edge. Taking her handkerchief to pad her palm, she used the plastic to scrape at the hinge. As she had hoped, the jagged edge was perfect for getting into the joints and rust fell in a constant drizzle. The plastic would wear away quite quickly but until then it was another tool.

"Gosh, that's clever." Gwen broke off a piece for herself and used it on the other side of the hinge. It dug into her unprotected hand but that was acceptable given the results. "Have we got enough rust off yet?"

"Not quite. These horizontal joints need cleaning up." The two girls worked together from either side of the hinge.

"What's the treatment for concussion?" asked Gwen eventually. Being stuck in this pit was bad enough but if Owen got really sick, it would be horrendous.

Toshiko paused and glanced at Owen, lying on his side facing the wall so his head didn't get the full force of the sun on it. "I asked him. He said rest was the best cure."

"You believe him?"

"I'm not sure. I think there's something he's not saying." She noticed Gwen's anxious expression. "No, not anything really bad. Doctors prescribe rest and fluids for most complaints. Owen said nothing about the fluids."

"Because he knows we've got so little." Gwen shook her head. "It won't help if he gets worse."

"That's what I think too. We'll have to force him to drink though it will mean less for us."

"We'll manage," said Gwen stoutly.

In complete accord, the two girls went back to scrapping off the rust with renewed determination.

-ooOoo-

Deep in the bowels of the island Jack and Ianto twisted out of the hands that held them, all senses on high alert. They had been pulled backwards by strong hands through the – until then – closed and locked metal door. It was once again locked, shutting out the men chasing them, but was it out of the frying pan and into the fire? Who had grabbed them and why?

Jack quickly took stock of the situation. He and Ianto were not in any immediate danger. They were in a corridor - a continuation of the passage on the other side of the door - but wider, walls rounded and smooth, floor tiled and all lit by electricity. A few paces away a man and a woman, their rescuers, stood regarding them. They were of medium height and build, one a blonde and the other ginger, both wearing trousers and shirts with sleeveless jackets over the top. Their hands were in full view showing they were unarmed; the pair were not threatening.

"They can't get through," said the man, gesturing to the door with a smile. "It'll really put the wind up them to find you've disappeared into thin air. I'm Martin and this Claire. If you'll come with us."

"Who are you?" demanded Ianto, ready to attack if they gave the wrong answers. His fingers found the corned beef tin in his pocket; he was not completely unarmed. "What do you want with us?"

"To help you. There's nothing to fear."

"So you say." Ianto did not like this at all. They had been rescued from the gang of smugglers but who was to say these people were any less dangerous.

"It's okay, Ianto," said Jack, placing a hand on his friend's arm. "We can trust them." He had spotted a logo on the inside of the door - a stylised 'T' made of hexagons - and knew what it meant. A business card in his wallet carried the same logo.

"What? How do you know?"

"I just do. Trust me." He nodded reassuringly at his friend and stepped forward. "I'm Jack Harkness and this is Ianto Jones."

Martin looked at Jack curiously, surprised at the boy's self-assurance. However, it made his job easier if the boys came willingly. "Claire will lead the way. Please follow her." He stood aside as the boys – Ianto still unsure – passed him and then brought up the rear.

After a few yards, the corridor walls were lined with metal and doors led into side rooms. Everything had a military feel to it and Ianto assumed they were in bunkers created to house the soldiers stationed here during World War II. After passing through a door, they entered a large open room with easy chairs, tables and a television. Soft music played from unseen speakers and the atmosphere was transformed from military barracks to school common room. Smells assailed Ianto, the most dominant being antiseptic and boiled cabbage and he was immediately reminded of their speculation about a hidden underground hospital. They had been right. Seated in some of the chairs were men and women – some in nightclothes – attended by nurses.

"We were right," he said to Jack. They had stopped just inside the room, surprised by the change in their surroundings. "It is a hospital." The nearest patient turned towards him, head cocked to one side, and Ianto saw the horrific burns on her face and empty eye sockets. He swallowed hard.

"Why are they here?" Jack asked Martin. He doubted he would get an answer but tried anyway. "Who are they?" He was relieved the patients were not aliens although humans in this condition were not reassuring.

"I'll leave that for my boss to explain. This way."

Martin urged them forward and reluctantly they went with him, Ianto looking around him all the time. He was both fascinated and appalled by the woman patient and her fellow sufferers. Then they were out of the room and into another corridor also lined with doors but these had names chalked on them: Susan, Michael, Daffyd, Leon and more. A loud scream from behind one of the doors startled the boys and they halted.

"Someone's hurt." Ianto made to go to the room.

"The nurses have it under control," said Claire brusquely, her first words. She turned Ianto round and bustled him along the corridor. A nurse passed them, going in the opposite direction, and the scream was loud for a few moments as she entered the room. Then the door closed again and after a few moments the screaming stopped. "The boss is waiting."

The four of them continued on, Ianto angry at the way he had been treated. He didn't understand why Jack was so agreeable, going along with these people without protest. Why wasn't he concerned about the patients – especially the one that had screamed – locked away down here? At the end of the corridor they entered a lobby with more doors opening off it. Martin knocked on one. At a muffled 'Come in', he opened the door and ushered Jack and Ianto inside, closing the door behind them. The boys found themselves in an office. A seating area was in a far corner and, under a large version of the 'T' logo, a man sat behind a desk.

"Hello, Jack," said the man.

"Mr Sato."

-ooOoo-

"I'm feeling much better, honestly," protested Owen. "That sleep did me the world of good."

"Headache gone?" queried Toshiko.

"Not completely but it's a lot better."

"You do look better," said Gwen. She was sitting with her back to the wall of the pit in a patch of shade. By sitting shoulder to shoulder, all three children had managed to get their head and shoulders in the shade and were enjoying being out of the sun. Even though they were still hot, the shade raised their spirits; there would be more as the day progressed.

"Even so, you should take it carefully," said Toshiko. "Have another drink."

"I've had enough. You two should have more, you're the ones who've be working." Owen considered he had not been pulling his weight, sleeping while the girls had been cleaning the hinge in the hot sun. "I can see from here that you've made good progress."

"I think we can try the cheese next. Gwen's cleared the head of the pin, it's as good as it will ever be. With some greasing and a bit of upward pressure we might get it to move."

"We want to lever it up and out, that right?" queried Gwen.

"Yes. It should just lift out, it's quite crude really. I expect the door was put in back in the 1860s when the pit was built. Amazing it's lasted so long."

Owen had the butter knife in his hand. The blade was worn from all the scraping. "Gonna use this?"

"Initially, it's the thinnest blade we have, but we can use the coins after that. They're thicker and will give a better purchase. It's important we wedge the pin up, don't want it sliding back down once we've levered it up." Toshiko talked as if the task was a formality when she knew deep down it was not. There remained a lot of work before the pin moved and, even if they did succeed, there were two more hinges still to do. "That bit of string could be useful, think you can untie all the knots, Owen?"

"Of course but I wish you'd let me take my turn."

Gwen handed him the string – a knobbly mass – from the stash of supplies beside her. "You'll get your turn, Owen, don't fret. Two more hinges to go." She eyed the walls once more. "There are more gaps in the stone than I thought. See there?" She pointed to the opposite wall where all the chinks in the mortar were highlighted by the sunlight. "I reckon I could climb it."

"No!" said Owen and Toshiko together.

"Absolutely not," added Toshiko. "You'd never get up there and I don't want you trying just to … to fall. Understand?"

"All right, if that's how you feel about it." Gwen was taken aback by the vehemence of the response. The chances of climbing out of the pit were not high but that didn't mean she wasn't willing to give it a go.

"Tosh is right," added Owen more quietly. "If you fell you probably break a leg." _Or worse_, he added to himself. "Can't have two invalids for Nurse Tosh to look after, she's not that good with one!"

Gwen laughed, especially when she saw the look on Toshiko's face, a mix of exasperation and suppressed amusement; the amusement won out and she laughed too. Glancing back up at the mouth of the pit above them, Gwen said, "I wonder what's going on up there? Do you think Ianto and Jack are still free?"

"I suppose they'd have been brought here if they had been captured," replied Toshiko, "so I think they must be. Or off the island."

"There isn't a way off, we decided that," argued Gwen. "They can't swim to the mainland and there aren't any boats.

"That we know of," put in Owen. "Who knows what they may have found. I wouldn't put anything past those two, they could be having tea and biscuits right now."

-ooOoo-

In a room hacked out of the rock only a hundred feet from the pit, Jack and Ianto were indeed being offered tea. Mr Sato had invited the boys to sit on the sofa while he took an easy chair facing them. He poured three cups of tea and sat back watching them.

"I did not expect to see you again so soon, Jack. What has happened to your arm?"

"Got into a fight with an iron bar." He was having difficulty juggling the cup and saucer and finally left the saucer on the coffee table and held the cup in his left hand. Feeling was returning to his right arm, a sensation similar to pins and needles, and he could move his fingers but still could not control the arm. "I guess I should introduce you two. Ianto, this is Mr Sato. Mr Sato, Ianto Jones."

"Mr Jones. My daughter has told me of you."

"You are Tosh's dad," said Ianto amazed. He had seen the man in Llandovery but only for a few minutes. "I thought you were but … I don't understand." He glanced at Jack, how did he know Mr Sato so well?

Mr Sato smiled. "Jack and I met at Trecastle, while you were so ably protecting Toshiko. Thank you for all your efforts on her behalf."

"I … I didn't do anything."

"There is no need to be modest, Toshiko told me what happened. But let me tell you what I told Jack at that time. I work for an organisation called Torchwood. We monitor a Rift in time and space over Cardiff, ensuring aliens that are drawn through it do not cause harm to the city."

"Aliens?" Ianto looked at Jack to see if he was buying the story.

Jack shrugged one shoulder. "It's true, far as I can tell. The minotaur at Trecastle was an alien who had taken over a human. Mr Sato persuaded me it was in everyone's best interests to keep the truth to myself."

"Aliens?" Ianto repeated. "From Mars?"

"From many parts of the galaxy, most much further away than our own solar system. Mr Jones – May I call you Ianto?" asked Mr Sato.

"If you want." Ianto was frowning, unable to take in the unexpected and frankly preposterous suggestion that aliens existed. And Jack believed it!

"Thank you. Ianto, I cannot prove to you that aliens exist but, as Jack says, the minotaur was one. Could you suspend your disbelief for the purposes of this conversation?"

Ianto looked at Jack and then at Mr Sato, wondering if they were both mad. Deciding he had no option but to go along with them for now, he finally said, "Okay."

"Sir, what is this place?" asked Jack, leaning forward. "It looks and feels like a hospital but the patients … They have some strange injuries."

"It is a hospital, for people affected by the Rift. They are damaged beyond our capacity to heal and so we care for them here. In a normal hospital they would be considered freaks for something which is not their fault. We believe it is kinder to keep them apart. But that does not concern us at this time."

"No, I guess not. Do you know what's been happening at the lighthouse? Are Tosh, Gwen and Owen safe?"

"Toshiko and the others are not in any danger at present. Their position is … uncomfortable but they are safe."

"What do you mean, uncomfortable?" asked Ianto, shocked. "Where are they? Tell us and we'll help them." He was half out of his seat, ready to mount a one man rescue party.

Mr Sato held up a hand for patience. "Please, Ianto, sit down. They are quite safe. Do you believe I could leave Toshiko in danger?"

Watching the exchange, Jack marvelled at Mr Sato's evident sincerity. He believed the man would have no scruples about doing just that if circumstances demanded it. He was a ruthless man who hid his iron will behind a meek exterior. Jack admired it in him, recognising that he had the same quality himself. Ianto, however, was not so acute and he accepted Mr Sato's words at face value and sat back down.

"I'm sorry, sir," he said, picking up his tea again.

"No matter. There is a lot of activity at the lighthouse and in the tunnels where we found you. What do you know about it?" Mr Sato looked at Jack enquiringly.

"We know the keepers are involved in some smuggling scam. They or their associates found the wreck of the _San Sebastian_, a Spanish treasure ship from the 1500s, and have been stripping it of all it carried." Awkwardly he reached into a pocket and pulled out the handkerchief containing the doubloons and opened it. "Mostly coins like these. The loot has been hidden in a cavern at the foot of the cliffs which links into the tunnels that criss-cross the island. Don't know for how long, but it's being moved out today. They're winching up the crates and, as I can't see why they'd put them in the lighthouse, I guess they're loading them onto a boat, making a getaway."

"Correct. The_ Kelcey_ is at the jetty. And the wreck was found by Ron Carew, a fisherman and nephew of the head lighthouse keeper, Frank Carew."

"Makes sense. He calls on Uncle Frank to hide the stuff." Jack paused. "Don't know why they didn't take the crates out through the cavern."

"The_ Kelcey_ is ocean-going. It is too big."

"So they're leaving the country. Explains why they're making sovereigns." He reached into his trouser pocket and produced the one he had filched. "Easier to cash in, especially abroad."

"I did not know about the sovereigns. May I?" Mr Sato took the small coin and examined it. "A good forgery." He returned it to Jack. "Once again, Jack, you and your friends have stumbled into something you would have done better to avoid."

Jack smiled. "Including your hospital. Don't forget we know about that too. How long has it been here?"

Mr Sato kept his face inscrutable as he said, "Some time. Long enough to map the tunnels – made by generations of miners and smugglers, by the way - and seal our installation off from unwelcome visitors."

"But you keep a watch on your neighbours, that's how you knew we were in trouble."

"Yes."

Sitting quietly, Ianto watched and listened. Jack and Mr Sato were sparring with one another and knowing Jack as well as he did, Ianto knew he was enjoying himself. But was Mr Sato? Possibly not. Interesting as the cat and mouse game was, Ianto decided it was time to focus the discussion on practical matters. "If you know all this, sir, why haven't you done something about it?" he asked. "You should tell the customs people so they can stop them getting away."

"Why?" The simple question hung in the air.

"Well … because! They're breaking the law."

"I know, but why should I get involved?"

"You can't, sir, can you?" said Jack slowly as understanding dawned. "Torchwood is secret, this hospital is secret. If you said anything it would blow your cover and you don't want that."

"Once again you have hit the nail on the head, Jack. We could not do anything even if we wanted to."

He had not, of course, intended to notify anyone. Smuggling was well outside Torchwood's remit and Mr Sato felt no duty to inform the authorities about what was going on. The minting of sovereigns caused him some minor concern; flooding the market with huge numbers would devalue UK currency and that would affect the stability of the Government with far-reaching consequences, including for his own budget. Since learning of the fake sovereigns, he had had to adapt his proposed course of action but he was used to thinking on his feet.

"If you wanted to? There shouldn't be any if about it." Ianto could not believe what he was hearing. Brought up by law-abiding parents, it never occurred to him to do anything other than the right thing.

"I cannot do anything, but I can assist you to prevent the criminals' escape." He eyed the two boys. "If you wish to see this through to the end."

"Of course we do," replied Jack. "What do you have in mind, sir?"

-ooOoo-

"You know," said Gwen conversationally, "I thought getting rid of the rust was bad but this stuff?" She held up a hand containing melted cheese. "It's far worse."

"Smells revolting," put in Owen. He had overridden the girls' protests and was helping them. Seated on the step, he was scraping away the rust from the bottom hinge while Gwen and Toshiko smeared the middle hinge with the cheese, greasing it thoroughly.

"Tell me about it!" Gwen went back to work. "Any movement?"

Toshiko had the butter knife and inserted the blade between the top of the pin and the body of the hinge. She found a small opening and worked away at it, running the blade back and forth. Gradually, a groove appeared. "Might be. Can you grease in here please?" She kept the blade in place as Gwen used a finger to add more cheese where indicated. "Good." Toshiko went back to her task.

"These headbands were a good idea," said Gwen. "It's really keeping the sweat out my eyes."

"I didn't need a shirt as well as a T-shirt." Owen had torn his shirt into large, roughly square pieces and the three children now wore them on their heads as protection from the sun. Gwen and Owen had simple headbands but Toshiko had left a flap to cover the back of her neck.

"You might need it later, when it gets dark," said Toshiko. Progress on the door was very slow and she did not anticipate they would be rescued before the following day. It seemed inevitable they would be spending the night here.

"I'll just have to cuddle up to you, both of you."

"Dream on, Harper, dream on," said Gwen.

* * *

><p><em>So, what plan will Jack, Ianto and Mr Sato come up with? Will it be in time to help Gwen, Tosh and Owen? Find out in the next chapter.<em>


	17. Decisions

**Five Go Mad on Flat Holm Island**

Chapter Seventeen: Decisions

Over the course of the next hour Jack, Ianto and Mr Sato hammered out how the boys could explain what they had done since leaving the camp. It was relatively simple and omitted all mention of the hospital and Torchwood. They discussed how to link up with Gwen, Owen and Toshiko, pouring over a map of the tunnels which were even more extensive that Jack had imagined. He was surprised more people didn't fall down the various shafts that been dug over the centuries. Mr Sato left the office to check some information leaving the boys alone.

"I know you're not happy about this, Ianto, but it's the best we can do." Jack was sitting sideways so he could gauge his friend's reaction. He reached across and took Ianto's hand. "Talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking."

"I don't care about the smugglers, Jack, whether we get them or not." He glared at the American. "What I don't like is you keeping secrets. All this time you knew what the minotaur was, knew about Mr Sato and this organisation of his, and you never told me. What else aren't you telling me?"

"I gave my word not to say anything about Mr Sato and I won't go back on that. As to the minotaur … actually I was going to tell you about that but when you were over it."

"It's been weeks!"

"And you're still not fully recovered. Don't try and tell me otherwise, Ianto Jones. I know being in those tunnels affected you." He saw Ianto flinch and knew he had hit the mark. He continued more softly, his thumb rubbing the back of Ianto's hand. "I was waiting until we were back at school and things were normal again. And I don't keep secrets from you, not as a rule. Heck, you know me, I can't keep my big mouth shut!"

Ianto looked away, gazing unseeing at the opposite wall. That was true, Jack rarely managed to keep anything to himself, passing on gossip as soon as he heard it. If anyone had asked, Ianto would have said it was impossible for Jack to keep anything secret but obviously he could; he had kept big important secrets. And now Ianto was being asked to do the same. Mr Sato had made it clear that Ianto was not to mention him, Torchwood or the hospital to anyone other than Jack. And especially not to Toshiko who knew nothing of her father's secret job. This was not Ianto's way and he had not yet agreed.

Jack tried again. "Ianto, I'm really pleased that you know. And I promise, soon as we're back home, I'll tell you all about it. Everything. But … will you promise not to say anything about Mr Sato and all this?"

"All right. But not for you and not for Mr Sato!" Ianto met Jack's gaze. "I'll do it for those people out there. I've not seen much of this hospital but it's better than Providence Park and places like it."

"Thank you." Jack squeezed Ianto's hand before releasing it. This was a big concession from Ianto who was honest and upright to a fault. It would be difficult for him but now he had given his word, Jack knew he would keep the secret for ever.

A moment later, Mr Sato returned. "It is as I remembered," he said, taking his seat. "Trinity House has announced the automation of all lighthouses as soon as practicable. Flat Holm is among the first to be considered."

"And Carew and his fellow keepers will be out of a job. No wonder they jumped at helping with the treasure," said Jack.

"We're not positive they're leaving," put in Ianto. His had been the voice of caution throughout the discussion, both Jack and Mr Sato had been far too sure of themselves and their conclusions.

"I believe they must be," said Mr Sato. "It would be impossible for them to continue here when you, Toshiko and the others tell what has happened to you. At the very least they would be charged with assault and false imprisonment. No, if they were staying they would not have acted as they did."

"They'd have killed us."

"I did not say that, Ianto, and I do not believe it. No, I believe you would have been taken prisoner on your first day alone here, by masked men. You would have known nothing of the treasure or what happened to it and the keepers could have told any story they wished."

"Like they were kept prisoner too," put in Jack. "Makes sense. But as we do know what they're up to, they load up the boat, set the light at the normal time and then sail away," said Jack. "No one would know until tomorrow by which time they'll be hidden in France or Ireland or somewhere like that."

"Yes. But," said Mr Sato with a smile, "you children are going to stop them." He had not advised them how to go about it, relying on their own good sense and resourcefulness.

"That we are! And we'd better get started." Jack stood up.

"Mr Sato," began Ianto seriously, "I give you my word not to say anything about this hospital or about meeting you. To anyone."

"Thank you, Ianto. I appreciate that." During the course of the discussion, Mr Sato had been impressed with Ianto's logical mind, his ability to see all sides of a problem and keen grasp of detail. It was rare in a boy of his age. "Martin is outside and will take you to the exit. Good luck."

"We'll be fine," replied Jack breezily. Ianto rolled his eyes; he'd have to keep Jack from doing anything rash – again!

-ooOoo-

"I'm sure it's moving," said Gwen. She was bent down, eyes level with the top of the hinge. "Give it a bit more pressure."

"If I give it any more, this blade will snap. Pass me a penny." Toshiko held out her hand for the coin and tried to insert it under the head of the pin. It wouldn't fit.

"Time for the string," said Owen, holding it up.

"All right. Get it into the groove and tie it tight. No, use the middle of the string, gives better leverage."

Owen slipped the hairy string into the greasy groove and pulled it towards him, tying it off. The ends, each about six inches long, hung down. "Now what?"

"I'll keep the knife in place, you and Gwen try and pull the pin up. But be careful. We don't want to break the string."

"Here's your end," said Owen, handing one to Gwen and keeping the other himself. "Ready?"

"Uh-huh." Together they applied pressure to the pin, pulling upwards. "It's moving!" cried Gwen.

"No, it's not," said Toshiko who had a better view.

"Then what's that noise? Oh no!" She dropped the string and leapt away from the door. Frantically looking for a weapon, she grabbed the blanket.

"What are you doing?" Owen looked at her in disbelief.

"The handle! It's moving." Sure enough, when Owen and Toshiko looked the handle of the door was moving downwards. "Get back," hissed Gwen, standing ready to throw the blanket over whoever or whatever came through.

When the handle was fully depressed there was a slight pause before the door creaked and groaned as it was pushed open from the other side. Gwen positioned herself behind the door with the others, blanket held out in front of her. A figure appeared and she threw the blanket over it, shrieking at the top of her voice. Toshiko joined her and Owen was going to their aid when he heard a familiar voice.

"Is that any way to greet your friends?" The American drawl was unmistakable as was the greatcoat-clad figure standing in the shadowy doorway.

"Jack!" Gwen ran to him and threw her arms around him. "It is so good to see you! Oh, what's happened to you?" She had discovered his injured arm.

"Nothing that won't mend." He was grinning broadly, pleased to see her and the others again. "Jeez, it's hot out here."

"We did notice," said Owen. "But who's under there?" He pointed to the blanket.

"You've caught yourself a rare species, a genuine Ianto Jones."

"Oh my goodness." Toshiko immediately released her hold and pulled the blanket away to reveal a dishevelled Ianto. "I'm so sorry, Ianto."

"No harm done," said Jack blithely. "Come on you three, inside. Love the headgear by the way. And that aroma, essence of cheddar?" He stepped out into the pit and looked around. What a bleak place to be held; Mr Sato's 'uncomfortable' had been an understatement.

"Sorry, Ianto," said a beaming Gwen. She gathered up the food and drink – except the remains of the very smelly cheese - and followed Toshiko through the door. "Oh, it's lovely and cool in here."

"You took quite a beating, Owen," said Jack. It was impossible not to notice the boy's bruised and swollen face. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Owen shrugged. "No point them getting hold of you too."

"Even so … thanks. I owe you one."

"That's right, you do. And I'll collect some day." Owen grinned as he went through the door. Ianto, having smoothed his hair and recovered his dignity after being ambushed, closed the door and locked it, replacing the key on the hook. All the doors opened with a key from the inside.

Jack switched on his torch and shone it round. "This is part of the old barracks, near as we can figure. There's some stairs along here that go up to the surface. We checked it out earlier, it's safe. Let's go up there and then you can bring us up to speed."

"Tosh, take this." Ianto handed her the spare torch. "You going to be able to manage, Owen?"

"Like I keep saying, I'm all right. Why won't any of you believe me!" With that he stomped off after Jack who was in the lead.

"He's a lot better than he was," said Toshiko softly when she saw Ianto's expression. "He had a bit of a concussion but seems to have got over that."

"Best not to fuss him," put in Gwen, "it only makes him worse."

The three of them followed Jack and Owen along the wide corridor, their footsteps echoing off the walls. After twenty yards, Jack took them right through an arch and then up a spiral staircase. They emerged onto a landing and Jack went to the door set in one of the walls. A key hung on a hook alongside it and he used this to unlock the door, holding it open for the others to go through.

"It's my room," said Gwen wonderingly, "the one by the experiment."

"We thought it must be," said Jack. When everyone was in the anteroom, he closed the door, pocketing the key. He was sure Mr Sato wouldn't like it but he could always argue it was forgetfulness.

Ianto had gone to the big double doors and found the key exactly where Mr Sato had promised. "Shall I open these?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Better not," advised Jack. He set his torch on its end to shine up at the ceiling giving a small pool of light. "We've got enough light to see by and we need to catch up, pool information."

"And make a plan for catching those smugglers," said Toshiko decisively. "We can't let them get away."

-ooOoo-

For half an hour the five children sat in a circle on the floor and brought each other up to date with what had happened to them. Between them they had a complete picture of all that the keepers and their confederates – Ron Carew's crew - had been doing. Only one item was omitted from the accounts, Jack and Ianto's visit to the underground hospital. They merely said they had stumbled into the old barracks and been able to lock the doors to keep out the smugglers. Ianto let Jack tell the tale, not sure he would be able to carry off the lie, and was amazed how easily Gwen, Toshiko and Owen accepted it. They had no questions or queries about it at all. Toshiko was praised for her quick thinking in hiding the notebook – now back with Ianto – and the sovereign was inspected before being added to the bundle of doubloons.

As they talked, they ate and drank. They were now free and knew there was plenty of food and drink available at the campsite – the tins had been lying on the ground – so tucked into the bread and remaining spam rounding off with the apples and oranges. Both bottles of water were empty by the time they had finished. Owen insisted on checking Jack's arm and massaged the shoulder which, he thought, was where a nerve had either been trapped or gone into spasm.

"That's good, Owen," said Jack. "Getting lots of pins and needles now." He waggled his fingers and wrist to show how much better it was.

"Better keep it in the sling just the same," said Owen.

"Sling? That's my blouse. I want a new one, Jack." Gwen looked at him sternly.

"It will be my pleasure, ma'am."

"You'll have to get this arm looked at properly when we get back to civilisation," went on Owen ignoring the interruption. He stopped the manipulation. "That's enough for now."

"How do we get off the island?" asked Gwen. She was sitting with legs out in front of her, still enjoying the cool dimness after the blazing heat of the pit.

"And stop the smugglers," added Owen, sitting beside her. "I'm with Tosh, we can't let them get away."

"I've been thinking about that," said Toshiko slowly. She looked up sharply when Jack laughed. "What?"

"Whenever you say that I know you're going to come out with something really smart that the rest of us have missed. Thanks, Ianto." Jack smiled at his friend who had helped him back into the greatcoat and was replacing the sling.

"I don't know about it being smart." Toshiko was not sure how to take Jack's comment; was it a compliment or not? "We can't wait until we get off the island to alert the authorities, the smugglers will be long gone. So we have to get to the radio."

"The one in the lighthouse?" asked Gwen.

"I think I can work it."

"You can work anything, Tosh," said Jack admiringly. "You are a regular genius. You know where the radio is?"

She looked perturbed. "That's the problem. It's on the bottom level of the lighthouse -"

"That's not a problem. We can skirt round the island and then we're in." Jack was, as ever, ultra-confident.

"Oh yeah?" Owen was not convinced. "Like Tosh said, it's the lowest level of the lighthouse which means going through the living quarters underneath. We'd be bound to be caught."

"If we can get across the island," added Ianto. "They are bringing up those crates."

"If you'd let me finish," put in Toshiko. "The keepers aren't stupid, they know we'd go for the radio."

"They think we're in the pit," said Owen.

"But not Jack and Ianto. They're still loose somewhere. No, if it was me, I'd smash the radio. It's not as if they need it any more." This put a stop to the conversation.

Typically, it was Jack who spoke first. "We've still gotta try. They might not smash it until they're about to leave."

"They might have already gone." Ianto did not like being the one who had to put a damper on the others' bright ideas but he was not going to let them rush into danger unprepared.

Owen disagreed. "Can't go before they set the light and it's too early." It was only 4.30 in the afternoon.

"Right. So it's the lighthouse. Tosh and me, we'll go. She can fix it if it's smashed." Jack beamed at them, pleased to have a way forward.

"We shouldn't split up, not again," said Ianto immediately.

"More likely to be seen if we all go," pointed out Owen. He did not like the idea of Toshiko going into a dangerous situation but she was the only one who would be able to sort out the radio.

The debate continued round and round for several minutes, with Ianto putting forward objections and Jack arguing against them. Finally Gwen spoke up. "Will you all stop! There is another way." She had their attention. "We take the boat."

"I take it back, you're the genius!" Jack hugged her.

"The boat!" exclaimed Ianto, appalled. "You can't mean it."

"But it's ideal," said Jack, his face alight as plans formed and reformed in his agile mind. "It's at the jetty which is much closer than the lighthouse. They won't be guarding it, no point, so we can slip aboard, start her up and off we go. Easy-peasy."

"How do you know there won't be guards? Someone has to stow the crates. And no one knows how to drive a boat."

"I do. Well, I saw it done in the Med one summer. Seems simple enough." Jack was not going to be deterred.

"Watching is not the same as doing."

"I took a rowboat out on the Serpentine once," teased Owen, "that count?" Ianto shot him a withering look.

"Actually, we don't need to know how to sail it," said Toshiko thoughtfully. "All we have to do it get it away from the jetty and make sure we don't hit anything. The boat will have a radio. We use that to call for help."

"You see, couldn't be simpler." Jack grinned at Ianto who grew more alarmed.

"Simple? What about when the smugglers come after us? Because there has to be another boat on the island."

"We didn't see one," said Gwen, pleased her suggestion had Jack's support and that Toshiko thought it was practical. Also, she really liked the idea of stranding the smugglers on Flat Holm.

"Come on then, clever clogs, explain." Jack's expression made it clear he was not expecting Ianto to come with a valid reason.

"Ron Carew was on the island this morning, was part of the gang that wrecked the camp. How did he get here? Fly?" Ianto waited for an answer.

Jack attempted one. "Ah … well, maybe he was dropped off and the boat went away."

"You know that's rubbish. He came here in his own boat which must be in the cavern at the foot of the tunnels. Has to be. Even if - big if - we managed to get the other boat away he would come after us."

The discussion descended into sniping at one another's suggestions and Ianto came in for more than his fair share of criticism because he was the only one arguing caution. Eventually it was, rather surprisingly, Jack who arrived at a compromise.

"Hold up, kids, hold up." He waited until they were quiet. "Let's play it safe. We all go to the fog horn station – there's enough cover if we use the ditches and keep low – and suss out the situation. We'll be able to see what's going on round the lighthouse and the jetty. We can decide what to do then. Okay?"

"Fine by me," said Ianto immediately, grateful Jack was addressing his concerns. "There's lots of cover from there."

"You're right, Jack, good idea." Toshiko smiled at him. Gwen and Owen also agreed.

With their belongings and anything else useful stuffed into pockets, the children eased open one of the big double doors and looked out. It was very bright outside after the dim interior and it took a moment for their eyes to adjust. Jack led the way, ducking down into a ditch and edging along it. The others followed as he led them from one depression to another, staying low all the time and occasionally slithering on their stomachs. All of them were dirty from their adventures during the day so the added dirt make no difference. Cautiously, Jack approached the fog horn station and its sheltering bulk.

The building faced west across the centre of the island, at right angles to the lighthouse and on a cliff overlooking the jetty. In front of the squat building was a paved forecourt surrounded by a low wall. When he was sure it was clear, Jack waved the others forward and one by one they slithered over one wall and crossed the forecourt to crouch behind the opposite wall.

Gwen peered towards the lighthouse some five hundred yards away. "There's four men going to and fro from that trench with the trapdoor," she reported in a whisper. "They've got some crates. Oh, there's another man coming up from the jetty."

Jack was beside her. "Makes it tricky to get to the lighthouse. We'd have to go right back round the island and try the other side," he said. While he didn't say so, it was clear he was no longer confident they could get there unseen.

"Got to be the boat then."

"Maybe," said Ianto urgently, trying to temper Gwen and Jack's enthusiasm. "How many men are there?"

"You count them, Gwen," said Jack, ducking back down below the wall. "Can't see down to the jetty from here. Give me a boost onto the roof." The large horns were ideal cover for a lone watcher.

Ianto was not having that. "No. You can't go up there with your bad arm. I'll go."

Jack grinned, pleased he was willing to volunteer. "Owen, help me get him up there."

The three boys made for the side of the building away from the men where no one would see them. Owen and Jack gave Ianto a boost up and he scrambled the rest of the way. Lying flat immediately behind the large horns he had an excellent view of the whole island and took a moment to check it out. Nothing was stirring except around the lighthouse and jetty. His gaze took in the Welsh coast and he marvelled at how peaceful it looked; the people over there had no idea what was happening so close to them.

"Ianto, what can you see?" hissed Jack from below. He was standing with his back to the building.

The Welsh boy brought his attention back to the task at hand. He scanned the southern part of the island once more. "There's a big, really big, brown boat at the jetty. Almost fills up the inlet. There's one, no, two men on board. They're moving crates down below. I can see … five men going from the trench to the boat. Gosh, they've got masses of crates in the trench, must have got them up in one go and are now transferring them."

"We need those men to leave the boat," said Owen. He went back to the girls to tell them what Ianto had said.

Jack was thinking the same thing. If they could pick the right moment, the five of them should be able to overpower two men. But would they have time to fathom out how to drive the boat and get it away from the jetty before the alarm was raised? There were five more men to be considered.

At the wall, Gwen was still watching closely. "I see Carew, he's near the trench. And Nev and Ron are moving the crates. But I don't see Evans." A shiver of fear travelled down her spine; that man frightened her. She turned to tell Jack and froze. Rising up from cover just behind Jack was the burly figure of Sam Evans. He was intent on Jack who, deep in thought, had not seen him. Ignoring the need for caution, she cried a warning, "Jack!" and launched herself forward but even as she moved she knew she would be too late.

* * *

><p><em>There's no let up in the dangers for these poor kids. Find out Jack's fate in the next chapter, coming soon ...<em>


	18. Risking All

_Matters are coming to a head. Can the children stop the smugglers? Read on to find out ..._

* * *

><p><strong>Five Go Mad on Flat Holm Island<strong>

Chapter Eighteen: Risking All

Sam Evans was a determined man, had been all his life. When he set his mind to a task he saw it through to the end. This trait had not won him any friends but that didn't bother him, he was also a loner who had no need for other people. It was this latter side of his nature which had drawn him to the lighthouse service and the weeks spent in isolated places away from people and their needs. When his chosen way of life was threatened by talk of automating all lighthouses, he readily agreed to Frank Carew's plan to take the treasure of the _San Sebastian_ and leave Flat Holm and Wales for ever. Evans planned to take his share of the spoils and travel to South America where he had heard there were still places a man could lose himself.

But right now he had other things on his mind.

Just when the keepers' plan for escape was coming to its climax he had been beaten by a boy and that insult rankled. When his initial rage had died down, he had methodically searched the children's campsite, minutely inspecting every item for clues, and then done the same in the farmhouse. The boy had been in there and had then got away, it stood to reason there was a hiding place within the building. It took him some time but he found the trapdoor eventually and managed to wrench it open. Descending, he had only narrowly missed the boy who had then disappeared again. The others had given up after that, returning to the task of bringing up the crates of loot, but Sam Evans was not going to let the boy defeat him. Reasoning that what goes down must come up, Sam had secreted himself at the camp and waited. It had taken hours, but he had seen the boy and his friends stealthily moving across the island to the fog horn station.

Sam didn't know how the boy had got the others out of the pit and didn't care. He wanted his revenge and everything else was irrelevant. Moving as stealthily as the children, Sam used every trick he knew and every scrap of knowledge about the island to follow them. He lost sight of them for a few minutes as he circled round but when he next spotted them, he could not believe his luck. The boy was alone and far from alert. Rising from concealment, Sam Evans took one pace forward and raised the iron bar he had retrieved from the trapdoor in the farmhouse. He was going to enjoy this.

"Jack!"

Gwen's cry startled Jack and he looked round. He assumed she and the others were under attack and faced into the station forecourt and so missed the danger behind him. Gwen's frantic rush towards him and Owen and Toshiko's horrified expressions alerted him and he turned in time to see the burly Evans and the raised iron bar. He was too late to avoid the inevitable blow and he braced himself to receive it.

"No!"

The iron bar was on the downswing when Ianto's weight forced Evans to the ground. The Welsh boy had heard Gwen's cry, seen the danger to Jack and launched himself off the roof of the fog horn station onto Evans. The two went down together, the iron bar falling out of Evans's hand as he tried to grapple with the unexpected assault. He landed a fist to the side of Ianto's head and loosened the boy's hold on him but in moments this small advantage was lost. Jack, after realising the expected blow was not coming, threw himself onto Evans. Gwen added her weight, pinning down Evans's kicking legs. Only seconds later, Owen grabbed Evans's flailing arm. Ianto, straddling Evans, landed a roundhouse punch that knocked the man out. The children released their hold when it was clear Evans was unconscious. They sat back breathing heavily and recovering from the sudden alarm.

Toshiko slid over the low wall to join them. "The men down there," she gestured towards the lighthouse with a thumb, "didn't look up. They can't have heard you."

"Good." Jack glanced round the group. "Thanks, I owe you."

"We're just paying back what we owe you," said Gwen with a smile. "What are we going to do with him?" She prodded Evans with the toe of her boot.

"Tie him up and gag him. He can stay here out of the way while we get on board the boat. Owen, I saw some broken wire fencing behind the building. Grab some of that and tie his hands and feet. Anyone got a handkerchief for a gag?"

"Mine's too small," said Toshiko. "I'll keep watch on the men." She slid back into the forecourt and over to the far wall.

In five minutes, Evans was trussed and gagged with Ianto's handkerchief. The children left him lying in a hidden spot behind the building. Gwen had argued for leaving him out in the full glare of the sun but more compassionate heads had prevailed and he was in a patch of shade which made him even more difficult to see. While Owen checked Ianto's face and hand – only bruised – Jack joined Toshiko.

"Any change?" he asked.

"Yes. They've stopped taking the crates to the boat."

"Did they hear us? Are they heading this way?" asked Gwen anxiously. She made to look over the wall but Jack's hand on her shoulder kept her down; if they all looked it increased the chance of being found.

"No. They're gathered round talking. Looks like a couple are arguing with Frank and Ron Carew. Now they're pointing to the lighthouse and their watches."

"Can't be about the light, it's still too early," pointed out Owen. He and Ianto had just joined the rest.

"Now Nev's gone off to the lighthouse. Wonder what he's up to? Oh, one of others has gone to the cliff and is waving at the men in the boat." Toshiko shifted to get a better view.

"Waving? What kind of waving?" demanded Gwen.

"A 'come here' wave." Toshiko ducked down. "This may be our chance."

"If those two leave the boat, we should be able to get to it down the cliff."

Toshiko was once again looking over the wall. "They're all going towards the lighthouse now and … yes, the boat men are following them!"

"Why are they stopping?" queried Gwen. "Doesn't make any sense."

"It is teatime," said Ianto. "Maybe they want a cup of tea." He wanted one himself. The scare with Evans had given him a dry, woolly mouth and a hot cup of tea would help restore his equilibrium.

Jack chuckled. "You English and your tea."

"Welsh!" said Ianto and Gwen together.

"They're all inside," reported Toshiko. "There'll never be a better time than now."

"Okay," said Jack. "We stay as close to the cliff edge as we can and then get down onto the jetty. Tosh, you and I get the boat started. Owen, find the radio, it'll probably be in the cabin. Gwen, Ianto, stay on deck and keep watch for anyone coming down the path and get ready to cast us off." He looked searchingly at them all. "This is it, kids. Let's get off this island."

-ooOoo-

The route to the inlet and the jetty was over rough ground. Stones dug into knees and brambles caught at clothing as the children slithered along on their stomachs. Jack had taken his injured arm out of the sling – the arm was still not back to normal but he could move it albeit clumsily – and led the way. In a depression close to the cliff top, he looked down at the jetty and the boat that lay there, his first proper sight of her. He let out a low whistle; the boat – the_ Kelcey_ - was bigger than he had imagined, so big that it had been backed in and tied to the end of the jetty as it could not get alongside. While this meant the children had to traverse the whole jetty, it left the boat closer to the inlet entrance and pointing in the right direction.

"What's the plan?" asked Ianto. He was lying beside his friend with the girls and Owen, who did not want to get close to the edge, just behind.

"See the track, starts just after the rock that looks like a woman combing her hair?" Jack pointed it out. "Once we're on that we'll be below the skyline and out of sight. Then straight to the boat."

Ianto followed the suggested route and decided it was as good as any. He still had misgivings about attempting to take the boat but they were committed now. "You going to be able to drive the boat?"

"Sure." Jack grinned at him. He was not sure but now was not the time to admit it. He turned back to the others. "I'll lead, you follow. Ianto'll bring up the rear."

With that Jack was on his feet and, crouched as low as he could, he sprinted across the final patch of open ground and ducked behind the weird-shaped rock. He waited until Gwen was on her way after him, before starting down the track. It was narrow and the rock shifted under his feet but he had no fear of heights and plenty of self-confidence. He was at the end of the jetty in less than three minutes and stopped to look back. Gwen was halfway down the track, taking it more carefully than he had but making good progress nonetheless. Toshiko was at the rock. Deciding to check out the boat, he went onto the jetty and ran along the uneven surface and up the short gangplank. The boat was even larger when seen close up. It was designed for pleasure with a sunken deck aft where Jack was standing. A hatch set into the deck was open and Jack saw crates stacked in the hold below. Moving forward, he closed the hatch; they were all bruised and battered enough without falling into the hold. A cabin started amidships with a cockpit on top of this.

"Owen's having problems," said Gwen, as she reached the top of the gangplank.

Jack looked back. Owen, the only one of the children without a head for heights, was creeping along the track clutching at every handhold he could find. Ianto was close behind him, urging him on, but it was slow going. "Blast." At the jetty, he saw Toshiko hesitate, torn between getting to the boat and helping Owen. Jack waved her forward; she was needed here. "Keep an eye on the path, Gwen. If those men come back now …" He didn't need to say any more.

"No problem." She checked the two ropes securing the boat to the jetty and was loosening the first when Toshiko climbed on board. "Jack's up there," Gwen said, pointing to the cockpit.

"Right. Have you seen Owen?"

"Yeah. He'll be all right, Ianto will look after him." Gwen glanced back: the two boys seemed barely to have moved.

Toshiko climbed the companionway to the cockpit. She was desperately concerned about Owen and Ianto but she was needed here to get the boat started. The cockpit was small but well laid out. Instruments were arrayed in ranks on a small dashboard and Jack, sitting behind the wheel, was looking at them carefully, familiarising himself with each.

"It needs a key, Tosh," he said. "It's not here." He fingered the ignition as if the key would suddenly materialise.

"Look round for it. Meanwhile I'll try to hot-wire the ignition." A quick search and she found a set of tools and began removing part of the dashboard. With quick economical movements, she got access to the wiring and methodically identified the wires she needed. Bent over her work, she was able to block out all other concerns and concentrate on this one task.

Jack's search for an ignition key proved fruitless. He watched helplessly as Toshiko worked, marvelling again at her expertise. They were very lucky to have her along. Owen too, his medical knowledge had been called upon a little too often. Thinking of Owen, Jack glanced over his shoulder to check on him and Ianto – only halfway down the track – and then looked across to the lighthouse … and froze. From this vantage point, he clearly saw the lighthouse door open and men emerge.

"They're coming," he said to Toshiko. Moving to the back of the cockpit but staying low – the men might be able to pick him out – he called down to Gwen. "The men are out of the lighthouse."

He dragged his gaze back to the cliff. Owen and Ianto had ten yards to cover before they hit the end of the jetty but they were not moving any faster. Then he saw Gwen running swiftly along the jetty, hair flying behind her. She did not stop, just continued up the track to Owen and grabbed his hand, pulling him forward. Words must have been exchanged as Ianto grabbed Owen from behind and pushed him on. Glancing back at the lighthouse, Jack saw some men gathered around talking then two of them detached themselves and started walking towards the jetty. Time was running out. Judging distances, he reckoned the men would make it to the path before the others made it to the jetty.

"Tosh, those men will be here in a couple of minutes."

"I'm almost there," she muttered.

Looking back Jack was relieved to see Gwen, Owen and Ianto had put on a spurt and were at the end of the jetty but they were still a long way away. He waved them forward, not caring if anyone saw him; it was now or never. The three children started to run, pounding up the narrow jetty. A shout went up from the path; they'd been seen! Jack watched as the men began to run, covering the ground in long athletic strides. It was going to be very close.

"Tosh, we really have no more time." It didn't matter if Ianto, Gwen and Owen made it to the boat if Toshiko couldn't get the boat to start.

With a sudden roar the engine came to life, sending reverberations through the deck. "Done," she said, wiping her hands on her slacks. "You know how to steer her?"

"I'll do my best!" They grinned.

"I'll go get ready to cast off."

She shinned down the companionway and was at the port rope when Gwen, Owen and finally Ianto hurtled up the gangplank. The men were on the jetty and closing fast as the boys manhandled the gangplank on board and Gwen went to the starboard rope. The boat was edging forward as the ropes were released.

"Go!" yelled Gwen, hoping Jack would hear her above the racket the engine was making. Glancing back, the men were less than five yards away.

Up in the cockpit, and with a rebel yell any American Confederate would have been proud of, Jack let out the throttle and the boat leapt forward. Veering to starboard it was about to hit the rocks when Jack swung the wheel and corrected course, scraping the paint off the side of the boat. Concentrating hard on where he was going – or trying to go – he didn't see his friends knocked off their feet by his sudden manoeuvre and end up in a heap on the deck. With the Bristol Channel before him, Jack took the boat out full throttle and did not cut speed until he was well into deep water and several hundred yards away from Flat Holm. He pointed the boat north, to skirt round the island towards Wales.

"So you do know how to drive this," said an amused voice in his ear.

"Sure do." Jack grinned up at Ianto who stood holding onto the pilot's chair. "No idea of shipping lanes and rights of way though, or underwater hazards. Keep a lookout for me?"

"Aye aye, Captain."

-ooOoo-

The coastguard cutter sped out of Penarth and headed for the_ Kelcey. _Captain Goldman was on the bridge, his binoculars trained on the large brown boat and the figures visible in the cockpit. The radio message had come in six minutes before, a young woman broadcasting on all channels asking for help to catch smugglers on Flat Holm island and to assist in bringing the_ Kelcey_ into port. The cutter had been despatched to secure the boat which was travelling around the island on an erratic course. It was a danger to shipping and to itself. The claims of smugglers were deemed far-fetched but a Customs Officer was on board just in case.

Halfway to Flat Holm the radio operator got another message from the _Kelcey_. A fishing vessel – the _Merry Maid _– had appeared close to Flat Holm and was heading out to sea. Captain Goldman saw the Kelcey put on speed and head south before spotting the smaller fishing boat in front of it. With all speed the cutter followed, its more powerful engines gradually overhauling the other vessels. A second cutter was requested from Barry; this incident was getting more complicated by the minute.

"Whee!" screamed Jack, drawing on all the _Kelcey's_ power to catch the _Merry Maid_. Just as Ianto had predicted, Ron Carew had had his boat stashed in the cavern and was using it to try and escape.

"Be careful!" shouted Ianto over the roaring engines and the sound of waves smashing into the bow. He had wedged himself into a corner of the cockpit and was hanging on for dear life.

A head popped up the companionway from the cabin below. "Permission to come up, Captain?" yelled Gwen, a delighted grin on her face.

"Permission granted." Jack grinned down at her and then turned his attention back to the _Merry Maid_ . It was crewed by professional sailors but did not have the speed and manoeuvrability of the larger boat. Nor, it has to be said, the bravado of her captain.

Gwen ducked down then thrust two life jackets through the opening before scrambling through herself. "Here, Ianto, put this on." She handed him a lifejacket, a red one like the one she was wearing. "Jack, you too." Clinging to any available handhold, she edged to Jack's side and helped him put on the jacket. "What are you doing?" she yelled.

"Keeping them in place." Jack was going round and round in circles, forcing the other vessel to keep changing course. "This is fun!"

"Might not be for much longer," said Ianto. He could see the cutter closing in on them and beyond that the bulk of a large cargo ship. "Coastguard will soon be here and there's a darned great cargo ship not far behind."

"One over there too," said Jack breezily. He pointed to starboard where a rusty grey ship was headed for the docks. "It's not coming our way."

"This was such a stupid idea," muttered Ianto.

"It worked, Ianto, don't be so gloomy," said Gwen. She had come to stand beside him, holding onto a rail to peer out of the side window. Toshiko was in the cabin operating the radio and Owen had opted to stay with her.

"That's not what I meant. Look at him." He nodded towards Jack. "He's going to want a boat of his own now."

She threw her head back and laughed, too buoyed up by the excitement of getting off the island to care much about anything else. She was going to have so much to tell Rhys when they met on Friday.

"_Kelcey and Merry Maid, heave to. I say again, Kelcey and Merry Maid, heave to." _The message was broadcast from the cutter by powerful loudhailer.

"What does that mean?" asked Jack. He looked quizzically at the others who shrugged.

Owen's head appeared up the companionway. "Radio message. We're to stop."

"Ah, that's what it means." Jack throttled back but managed to keep the _Kelcey_ between the _Merry Maid_ and the sea. He needn't have bothered. Ron Carew could see the game was up and had come to a wallowing standstill.

The crew of the cutter expertly closed the distance between it and the _Kelcey_, coming up alongside. With both boats more or less stationary – Jack was having trouble with that - Captain Goldman came aboard with two of his crew and the Customs Officer. Surprised to find children in charge of the boat, he immediately sent one man up to the cockpit to take charge. Relieved of his post, Jack climbed down and joined the others on the deck.

"All right, let's have your story and it better be good," said Captain Goldman, arms crossed.

"First, sir," said Gwen, "that other boat, it contains smugglers. Please don't let it get away."

"It's not going anywhere."

"Yes it is," pointed out Owen. The _Merry Maid_ was underway again.

Captain Goldman sighed, these children knew nothing about seamanship. "It's returning to port under escort from my cutter. And that's where we're going." The _Kelcey's_ engines were purring and the ship turned to head into Penarth.

"There are other smugglers on Flat Holm, sir," said Jack quickly. "There were at least eight men and they're not all on board the boat. In fact, you can see them on the island."

Goldman looked up at Flat Holm. Sure enough, a group of three or four men were standing on the cliff. "They're not going anywhere. Tell me your story, just the bare bones."

Jack found himself elected to speak for the group and he quickly explained who they were, what they were doing on the island and the basics of the smuggling operation they had stumbled upon. He pulled out the handkerchief containing the doubloons and sovereign and opened the hatch to show the crates stowed down there. The Customs Officer got very interested at this point. At the end of the tale Captain Goldman used the radio to call the police on shore and seek their support. Dismissed for the present, the children were told to stay in the cabin which they did gratefully. The events of the long day were catching up with them and, as adrenalin levels returned to normal, all were feeling their various aches and pains. Gwen made a cup of tea in the galley and they sat around on the bench seats drinking it.

"Do you think they'll have told our parents what's happened?" asked Gwen, feet up on the seat alongside her. She was sitting in the centre of the cabin while the others were on either side.

"Expect so," said Jack, stifling a yawn. He flexed his injured arm and eased his aching back.

"Probably want to check our story," said Ianto. He was sitting next to Jack, legs stretched out in front of him and mug of tea cradled against his chest.

"There's a police boat coming," reported Owen, staring out of the window. "I hope it goes to the island."

"Looks like it is." Toshiko was beside him. "Hang on, we're turning."

After a few minutes it was clear the _Kelcey_ was also heading for Flat Holm. The children became more alert, watching what was happening with more interest and a little alarm. Had they not been believed? Were the coastguard in league with the smugglers? After what the children had been through they felt anything was possible. Their concerns were allayed when Captain Goldman entered the cabin.

"Slight detour. The police want you to run through everything on the island so we're heading back there." He noticed their tired attitudes and bruised faces for the first time. "If you're up to it, that is."

"We'll be fine, sir," said Jack for them all.

* * *

><p><em>So, they're off the island. Phew, that's a relief. But what will be the consequences? Read the next chapter to find out ...<em>


	19. Explanations

**Five Go Mad on Flat Holm Island**

Chapter Nineteen: Explanations 

It was dark when the _Kelcey_ entered Penarth and moored by the coastguard station. Five weary children roused themselves sufficiently to trudge off the boat and into the waiting cars. Mr Harkness had come with Mr Cooper and Mr Jones to collect the children and all three anxious fathers took one look at their battered offspring and decided questions could wait. At the Harkness home, the children were fussed over by Mrs Harkness and Mrs Jones and examined by the local GP before being despatched home for a wash, a meal and bed.

All of the five slept until noon the following day, Tuesday, and faced concerned family queries over lunch. At 2.00 a police car ferried them to the local station for more intense questioning. The police and Customs Officers needed the children's evidence in order to convict the smugglers, all of whom were in custody. Kept apart, the children were interviewed separately for several hours and made formal statements. At seven o'clock Mr Harkness, who was acting _in loco parentis _for all five children, demanded they be allowed to return home. After the evening meal, eaten in their respective houses, they gathered in the Coopers' garden, their first chance to speak alone since getting off the boat.

"I thought the police would never stop asking questions," said Gwen. She was sitting on the old swing. The wall light on the side of the house threw just enough light for her to see her friends.

"They wanted to know every little thing," complained Owen, lying on the grass at Gwen's feet. "Where I went, who with and why."

Toshiko, sitting hugging her knees not far from Owen, sighed. "They have to ask, it's their job. Right, Gwen?"

"Yes. And they were pretty patient, with me anyway. It's just that it went on and on."

Jack stirred. He was standing, leaning against one of the swing's supports. "Pop says it's because Frank and Ron Carew and Sam Evans aren't talking. And they're the ringleaders. To convict them, the police need our testimony."

"Mam's not happy about me having to appear in court." Ianto was standing near Jack with hands in his pockets staring across the dark garden. "Even though it's only as a witness."

"Dad reckons it may not come to that," put in Gwen. "He says that when the Carews and Evans know what evidence there is against them they'll plead guilty."

"I hope so," said Toshiko. "My Dad was concerned about the whole court thing too."

Mr Cooper had telephoned her grandfather on Monday night to tell him what had happened and Toshiko had received a call from her father shortly after getting back from the police station this evening. Hearing this, Ianto briefly caught Jack's eye then looked away; he did not like keeping secrets, especially from Toshiko.

Listening to the continuing dispirited discussion Jack realised his friends were as tired and jaded as he was. After all that had happened on Flat Holm it was hardly surprising they were down in the dumps but if they didn't snap out of it soon their parents, who were verging on being over-protective, would stop them doing anything ever again. There were two weeks of the holidays left, after that they would be going their separate ways. He and Ianto would be at the College, kept busy from dawn to dusk with various activities as well as studying hard for A levels. The girls and Owen, who was furthest away geographically, would be studying for O levels and have no time either. Having gone through so much with these four friends Jack was determined to enjoy the time remaining to them.

"We should make plans," he said. He paced up and down, trying to interest them. "It's back to Flat Holm tomorrow morning to go over the ground again with the police, but the afternoon's free. What shall we do?" There was no response. "Come on, kids, talk to your captain."

"I don't want to go far," said Gwen. "I haven't seen much of Mam."

"Nothing too energetic," offered Owen, propping himself up on his elbows. Like the rest, he was bruised and sore: his face was a mixture of black, blue and yellow though the swelling had gone down; Jack's arm was better but his back was one massive bruise; Gwen had bruises on her face and neck where Evans had held her; Ianto's cheek had one small almost heart-shaped discolouration. Only Toshiko had escaped unhurt.

Still staring into the garden, Ianto was lost in thought and said nothing. He needed to talk to Jack alone and was trying to come up with a way to detach him from the others. There were things they needed to discuss urgently, things that couldn't wait.

"We could play tennis," suggested Toshiko. She nodded towards the court.

"Good idea. What do you say?" Jack beamed at them and they nodded or grunted an assent. It wasn't the ringing endorsement he had hoped for but Jack was content to get that much.

"I'm going to go in and sit with Mam for a bit. You stay here as long as you like," said Gwen. She stood up and had taken a few paces when she turned back. "You know, we never did find out anything about that woman I saw." She shrugged and with a weary 'goodnight' went indoors.

"Figment of her imagination," said Owen dismissively. Ianto said nothing and avoided looking at Jack. They knew that the woman was a patient at the hospital who had somehow evaded the nurses and got to the surface.

"You should bring Gray tomorrow," said Toshiko with a smile. "He'll even out the numbers."

"Not sure what Mom has planned for him," said Jack. "She's keeping him close after hearing about his escapades on Flat Holm."

"Gosh, that seems such a long time ago."

"Yeah, know what you mean." Gray had fallen down the mineshaft only three days before but so much had happened since it seemed more like three months.

"Is he all right?" asked Owen, back lying full length on the grass. He was hoping Jack and Ianto would disappear off together so he could say a proper goodnight to Toshiko but didn't know how to suggest it.

"I think so. Doesn't sleep so well, had a nightmare or two, and sticks close to Mom but he's getting over it."

"Poor kid."

After a moment or two Ianto stirred. "I suppose we'd better be going. Mam will be wondering where we are."

"Walk me home," said Jack with a smile. "Owen, why don't you see Tosh inside." Ianto and Owen were more than happy to fall in with this solution to their mutual problem. Jack led Ianto across the road where they sat on the Harkness garden wall holding hands in the darkness. "I need your help tomorrow, Ianto. Everyone's really down and we need to buck our ideas up or we'll drift apart. We've only got a couple more weeks and they'll fly by."

"We should have a day out."

"Where to? And don't say another castle!"

Ianto smiled. "I'll think about it. But, Jack, I'm worried about the police."

"Huh? Why?" Jack turned sideways to face his friend.

"Because I had to lie about the tunnels!" He had stuck to Mr Sato's story and not said anything about Torchwood or the hospital. It was only when the police questioned him about it repeatedly that he realised he and Jack might tell the story differently. All during supper he had gone over and over all the things he had had to make up and imagined what Jack might have said differently.

"I did too."

"But what if we didn't say the same? The police will know by now and they'll be suspicious and –"

"Ianto, relax! It doesn't matter if we got it a bit different, that's natural. The important thing is that we got the main points right. The police would be more suspicious if we said exactly the same."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. We were under pressure, it was dark, there were men after us. Is it any surprise if we don't agree about little things?"

Ianto sighed in relief. "Thanks. I've been so worried." Visions of a prison cell receded.

"No need. Now, before Owen appears, come round the side of the house so I can kiss that cute bruise of yours all better."

-ooOoo-

"Deuce," announced Ianto from his place sitting on a kitchen chair by the net. It was his turn to be umpire.

Jack, playing with Toshiko against Owen and Gwen, held out his racquet. "Come on, Midget. You wouldn't last long at Wimbledon."

"I'm trying my best," the boy complained, running up to place the tennis ball on the outstretched racquet. Gray was ball boy when he wasn't playing, preferring running around to sitting still watching.

"Don't you listen to this big bully," said Toshiko, poking Jack's arm. "You're doing a great job, Gray."

He beamed at her, delighted with the compliment, and happy to be part of the tennis party; he had expected Jack and the others to want to do grown-up things on their own. They had let him play a proper game in their tournament too, partnering Ianto and beating Gwen and Toshiko. He was wise enough to know the girls had not been playing their hardest but even so he had held his own. After three days with his mother fussing over him, Gray was enjoying a little more freedom as his confidence returned.

"You ready, Gwen? This is going to be a fast one," called Jack preparing to serve.

She took a further pace back from the baseline. "Go on then, do your worst. Suppose you think you're Rod Laver!"

"Nope, Chuck McKinley!" Jack served. The ball flew towards Gwen who didn't see it, swung her racquet too late and missed by a mile.

"Advantage, McKinley," said Ianto dryly.

"I did warn you. Ready for this one, Owen?" Jack bounced the ball.

"Get on with it. Looks like rain soon." The afternoon was dull and humid and a storm was forecast. Owen took up position. Jack served low and wide but Owen had read it correctly and hit it back crosscourt. It flew past Jack and Toshiko who, not expecting such an angled return, were totally out of position.

"Deuce." A large raindrop fell on Ianto's notebook where he was keeping score. "Oops, rain is here."

They managed to complete the game – Gwen and Owen won - before the heavens opened and they had to made a run for it. Ianto and Gwen took down the net while the others grabbed the chair, racquets and jumpers and sprinted for the house. Once inside they milled about in the kitchen hoping the rain would stop but a loud clap of thunder and flash of lightning soon had them giving up any thoughts of resuming the tennis. Instead they went to talk to Mrs Cooper. Sitting on any spare surface, including the floor, they chatted about their stay on Flat Holm, concentrating on the good things like swimming and the wildlife and not on their later adventures. Gray wanted every detail about the tour of the lighthouse and was very jealous that he didn't get to go inside.

The children's memories were fresh as that morning the police had walked them through their statements on site, checking how long it took to get from one place to another. Ianto was relieved that the police had already investigated the tunnels and did not need him or Jack to go down there, nor did they ask much about them. (Privately Jack wondered if the police had been warned off by Torchwood.) The children had collected their belongings from the camp. Everything had been thrown about and trampled underfoot. Clothes were dirty and often torn. Some items had been broken - Owen's mouth organ had been flattened underfoot and was unplayable – while others, like Toshiko's camera, had survived unscathed. They had folded the tents and bedding as best they could; these were going to be collected by Mr Harkness and the university campus staff the next day. Toshiko, conscientious to the end, took a final reading from the experiment and dutifully recorded it in the notebook she had retrieved, only slightly torn, from the ruined camp.

Over tea and buns Jack said, "I think we should go somewhere tomorrow, providing it's not raining. Forget about smugglers and all the rest of it for a while."

"Me too?" asked Gray hopefully. He knew he was not really part of the group but hoped they might let him tag along.

"Sorry, Midget, Mom wants to buy you new shoes." Gray groaned. "Can't get out of that one, she'll need your feet." Jack ruffled the boy's hair. "Won't be so bad. She'll take you for ice cream in Howells if you're good."

"Yay!" cried Gray, his spirits revived.

"I think I should stay with Mam," said Gwen.

Mrs Cooper disagreed. "Nonsense, dear, you go and enjoy yourself. Where are you thinking of going?"

"I thought we might try St Fagans," said Ianto. "We did talk about it before." The open air museum was one of his favourites but he hadn't visited for several years.

"What is this place?" asked Owen, frowning. "A church?"

Gwen laughed. "No! It's a museum. Lots of reconstructed houses and shops in oodles of grounds. But we do need good weather." She was sitting on the window seat and peered out at the pouring rain.

"We could wait and go on Friday," said Ianto, trying to be helpful.

"Gwen has other plans for Friday," said Jack with a knowing wink.

"Really? What?"

Gwen felt ridiculous as a blush crept over her cheeks. "I … I'm meeting Rhys."

"Rhys from the farm?" queried Owen.

"Do you know any others!"

"I don't, you might!"

Jack, who was next to Gwen, wrapped an arm round her shoulders. "He's coming all this way to see our Gwen. Now that's true love," he teased.

"Will you stop it!" she protested. "He's just a friend."

"Methinks she doth protest too much." This earnt Jack a thump on his arm. "Ow!"

Mrs Cooper was laughing at their antics. She had been restricted to the house for a couple of weeks and missed meeting people and hearing their news. Friends and neighbours came to visit but hearing the news second-hand was a poor substitute for being out and about. The children with their easy ways and uninhibited chat were a much-needed tonic. It was also an opportunity to find out more about the boy Gwen was going to so much trouble to meet. "What's Rhys like?" she asked with a smile. "Tall? Short? Fat? Thin?"

"Kind of average," said Owen thoughtfully. "Yeah, average in every way."

Gwen kicked him. "No he's not," she protested.

"He's very nice," said Toshiko firmly. "I like him."

The discussion continued and Gwen came in for lots of teasing which she mostly took in good part. It did help her decide to ask Rhys home to meet her mother; better she meet him than think he was like Owen's description! The talk moved on to plans for the following day and they agreed that a visit to St Fagans was just the ticket. Everyone was looking forward to it by the time the visitors had to leave. The rain eased off as the boys splashed through the puddles on their way home.

-ooOoo-

Thursday turned out to be bright and dry with plenty of sunshine but much fresher than previous days; the storm had cleared the air. The children were busy after breakfast packing haversacks with food and drink for a picnic lunch as well as cameras and other essentials. At ten, they gathered at Jack's house.

"Come on in," said Jack. "The girls are already here. You can leave the haversacks."

Ianto and Owen dumped their bags and followed him through the house to the back garden. Mr Harkness was on the patio with Toshiko watching Gray who was attempting to copy Gwen and walk on his hands. The young boy collapsed onto the grass in a heap having failed yet again.

"That's enough, son. You'd better run indoors and find Mom."

"I wanna stay," Gray whined. "I'm sure I'll get this soon." He made to try the move again.

"Gray, I said go inside." Mr Harkness was firm and Gray sighed in defeat.

"Tell you what, Gray, how about I come over this evening and we can try again then?" offered Gwen.

"Oh yes, please! Thank you." He flung his arms round her waist and hugged her. After a moment he released her and ran indoors.

"Thank you, Gwen, that's kind of you." Mr Harkness smiled at her then at all of them in turn. "While I have you all here, I want to say again how grateful I am to you all for rescuing Gray. I don't think I told you properly at the time."

"You did, sir," said Ianto. "And we were only too pleased to do what little we did to help. Jack did most anyway."

"Ah shucks, it was nothing," said Jack in a silly voice, helping to relieve the suddenly serious moment.

"Not to me," said Mr Harkness firmly. He hugged Jack briefly then turned to the others. "I also want to give you these." He handed them a small white envelope each. "Your possessions were damaged while helping me with the experiment. This is a little something from the university in compensation."

The children looked at one another, not sure whether to open the envelopes or not. Finally Owen used a thumbnail to slit open his and looked inside. He whistled in surprise. "Gosh, £20. I'll be able to get a super-duper new mouth organ!"

"I'm not sure I can accept this," began Gwen. "I mean, it wasn't your fault." She tried to return to envelope.

"No, I won't take it back. And like I said, this is from the university not me. Use it to buy a pretty blouse to replace the one this lout of a son of mine ruined." He had been told of the makeshift sling. "Same for the rest of you."

"I don't actually need a blouse," said Ianto deadpan. It took a moment before they realised what he had said and burst into laugher

"You're all happy," said Mrs Harkness, coming onto the patio. "Sorry to break up the party but we'd better be going, honey." She was giving her husband a lift to the docks to catch the boat out to Flat Holm. "You going to be all right with the car, Jack?"

"Sure, Mom." Mr Harkness was letting Jack use the estate car for the day out. "We'd better move too."

With various thank yous for the money and goodbyes, Mr and Mrs Harkness and Gray got into her small car and drove off while Jack and the older children loaded up the estate. Another good night's sleep had lifted their spirits and they chatted happily as Jack drove off. Following Ianto's directions, he was in the front passenger seat with the map, they travelled through Llandough, Leckwith and Ely to the western outskirts of Cardiff. The museum was surrounded by fields and the children felt they were back in the countryside even though they were so close to the city.

They stayed at the museum until it closed.

All of them enjoyed the historic houses set in groups or singly on the hundred acre site that also included woodland and formal gardens. Toshiko's favourite was the 'village' of Gwalia with shops, a post office and meeting houses. Jack and Gwen preferred the Celtic village, pretending to be warriors of old. Surprising them all, Owen enjoyed the various cottages and farmhouses most. Seeing how people had lived through the ages intrigued him, especially the small gardens planted with crops. Ianto came in for a lot of teasing when he declared St Fagans Castle, a 16th century manor house, his favourite. It was by far the grandest building and they all considered Ianto to have designs above his station. They ate their lunch in the Castle gardens, munching on an ample supply of sandwiches, sausage rolls, fruit and cake. Jack had brought cans of root beer and there were also small bottles of ginger beer and lemonade.

Back in the car park, at the end of a thoroughly enjoyable day, they stood by the car not wanting to go home. "What are you all doing tomorrow?" asked Gwen.

There had been a letter from Rhys that morning confirming he would be on the train that arrived in Cardiff at ten twenty. She planned to take him around the city to see the sights, including the castle, as he had only been to Cardiff once before. If the weather stayed fine, they might take a boat out on the river too. Lunch would be taken in a restaurant and she hoped he would be willing to meet her mam for tea in the afternoon. But all her plans depended on Rhys and what he wanted and she was growing increasingly nervous about seeing him again. Would he be the same as she remembered? She hoped so.

"I want to go into town. There are some things I need and I have the money now. Want to come?" Toshiko asked the boys.

"I'll go with you," said Owen immediately. "I can get a new mouth organ." He wanted to split the £20 note, the first he had ever seen let alone possessed, and give half the money to Ianto who had helped him out with cash this holiday.

"I can't, sorry. Promised I'd look after Gray in the morning." Jack was leaning against the car door, hands in his pockets.

"Oh." Ianto was in a quandary. Should he go with Toshiko and Owen or help Jack babysit?

"You go into town with the others," said Jack with a smile. "No need for you to be stuck with the Midget too."

Feeling rejected, Ianto said, "All right."

"You could come too, Jack," said Toshiko sensing Ianto's disappointment. "Bring Gray along."

Jack laughed. "You have not seen that boy in a shop! Not a good idea. Mom's got her hands full today."

"We could go to the pictures in the afternoon," suggested Owen. He had enough money to pay for her and buy a small box of chocolates with plenty over. This made him feel so good he decided there and then that when he was finally a doctor he would make as much money as he possibly could; he never wanted to be reliant on other people ever again.

"I'd like that." She blushed and smiled prettily, ducking her head. Perhaps they would have a chance to talk about meeting up in London when the holidays were over. She really wanted to keep in touch and hoped he would too.

Seeing this Ianto immediately said, "I'll go shopping with you but I'll come home for lunch. You two go the pictures." This earnt him a grateful nod from Owen.

"We can do something in the afternoon," said Jack. He smiled at Ianto, picturing a long walk or perhaps a drive, just the two of them. "Better get back now."

They climbed into the car and Jack drove them home. He was pleased the day had been such a success and suggested more excursions for the coming week. There were a number of ideas about places to go and Jack was delighted they were all getting back to normal after their adventure.

He was not to know that the following day was to bring one more far-reaching consequence of their time on Flat Holm, and this one was for Ianto and himself alone.

* * *

><p><em>What can this consequence be? Find out in the final chapter ...<em>


	20. An Offer

_And so we reach the final chapter. The adventure is over but there is one long term consequence for Jack and Ianto ..._

* * *

><p><strong>Five Go Mad on Flat Holm Island<strong>

Chapter Twenty: An Offer 

Friday morning dawned sunny and bright much to Gwen's relief. After breakfast she ransacked her small wardrobe for something suitable to wear. Toshiko sat on the bed and patiently helped her decide on a plain blue blouse, a blue and white patterned skirt and a wide belt that made her waist look tiny. A white cardigan, shoulder bag and kitten-heeled shoes finished the outfit. When she left the house with Toshiko, Gwen looked very different from the tomboy who had demonstrated gymnastics to Gray the previous evening.

At the bus stop the girls met Ianto and Owen as planned. "Gosh, you look great," said Ianto admiring Gwen's outfit.

"Not too much?" she asked.

"No, definitely not."

"You look nice too, Tosh," put in Owen. The Japanese girl was also wearing a skirt and heels, a change from the usual slacks and pumps.

"Thanks." Toshiko smiled at him, pleased to see that he had put on his best trousers and shirt.

On the bus ride into town, Ianto sat with Gwen. She was very nervous and gabbled on about her plans for the day which he listened to patiently making reassuring noises where appropriate. Eventually he suggested they all go to the station and meet Rhys and she accepted immediately; more people would help break the ice. So it was that all four of them were waiting at the barrier when the ten twenty drew into the platform.

"There he is!" cried Gwen, scanning the alighting passengers. She took a couple of paces forward and waved wildly until he spotted them.

"He's all dressed up," muttered Owen to Ianto. "Almost didn't recognise him."

"You didn't expect him to come in his work clothes, did you?" said Ianto. Rhys was wearing a blazer with a white open-necked shirt and flannel trousers all of which were obviously old but well looked after. "Hello, Rhys," he said as he and Gwen rejoined the group. "Good trip?"

"Great, thanks. Didn't expect a welcoming committee." Rhys smiled at them all, pleased to see them.

"They're not staying," said Gwen immediately. "They just wanted to meet you again."

"Oh I don't know," drawled a mischievous Owen, "seems a shame to break up the party." Gwen glared at him and put a possessive hand through Rhys's arm.

"He's only joking," said Toshiko. In her state of nervous agitation Gwen could only take so much teasing. "It's lovely to see you, Rhys."

"We'd better move, we're blocking the exit," said Ianto, leading the way out of the station. To one side of the flow of pedestrians, he halted. "Well, have a good day you two, we're off shopping."

"Before you go, Aunt Nerys sent this for your mam." He passed over a shopping bag. "Some eggs and a cured ham."

"Thanks. I'll leave the bag at your mam's house, Gwen, so you can pick it up later."

"All right," she said tightly. Trust Ianto to spoil things; she hadn't decided whether to invite Rhys home yet.

"We going to see your mam? That'd be nice," said Rhys genially. Gwen relaxed. "Where's Jack today?"

"Looking after his little brother," said Toshiko. "You might see him later if he's around, his lives opposite Gwen."

"Actually we'll probably be out." Ianto had received a telephone call from Jack the night before telling him to dress up for a special afternoon out. He had not given any more details and Ianto had spent all night speculating about where they might be going.

"Oh well, not to worry." Despite being older Rhys was very aware of Jack's good looks and charm and was a little perturbed to hear he lived so close to Gwen. If he stayed away, that suited Rhys.

The five of them crossed the road then went their separate ways. Ianto was happy to follow Owen and Toshiko into various shops as they looked around and made their purchases. The town was busy with mothers and children shopping for all the items needed for a new school year as well as getting food for the weekend. The three friends lingered in the book shop, finding many titles that interested them. Owen, who had bought his mouth organ earlier, pulled Ianto to one side and gave him a £10 note, proud to be repaying as least part of his debt. As it meant so much to Owen, Ianto accepted the money with due gravity. Around eleven thirty, they went into a milk bar for drinks.

"Pity they don't do that root beer in here," said Owen, swirling the straw in his chocolate milkshake. "That's good stuff."

"Um, I like it too," agreed Toshiko. She sipped her Coca-Cola. "I wonder what it would be like to live in America? Jack says it's not like in the movies but some of it must be."

"They drive on the wrong side of the road."

"So?" asked Ianto when Owen didn't explain. "They could say the same about us."

"And they don't speak English."

"Yes they do!" protested Toshiko with a laugh.

"Not proper English! Take Jack, he calls crisps chips."

"You're being silly." She took another drink. "I think I'd like it. A new country, new people and lots of new things to see and do."

"Sounds fine, but I don't think we'll ever get the chance," said Ianto. He thought wistfully of Jack who had seen so much of the world and who would probably return to America for university however much he might fight against it.

"England's best," announced Owen.

"Oh? And what about Japan?" said Toshiko archly.

"And Wales," put in Ianto with a smile.

-ooOoo-

The doorbell rang and Ianto jumped up from the chair to answer it. "I'll get that, it'll be Jack." Opening the door, he saw his friend leaning against the porch. "That's not very smart."

"What, this?" Jack looked down at the greatcoat. "Sure it is, I brushed it and everything. You ready?"

"Umm, suppose so. Don't you want to come in?"

"No time to waste, Ianto."

"All right." Ianto changed slippers for shoes and donned his jacket. "We're off, Mam," he called over his shoulder.

"Have fun, dear." Mrs Jones appeared from the kitchen and smiled at the two boys. "I wish you'd tell me where you're going all dressed up like that." Her son was in his only suit with a white shirt and red tie.

"It's a secret, Mrs J," called Jack. His smile and teasing tone robbed his words of any offence and she waved them off from the door.

"Where are we going?" asked Ianto as they got into the car, Mrs Harkness's small one.

"You'll see."

That was all Ianto managed to find out on the subject. When a number of further questions were not answered Ianto gave up and instead told him of the morning's shopping expedition, meeting Rhys and Gwen's possessiveness. In turn, Jack went into an involved tale of how he and Gray had washed the car which resulted in a water fight leaving them both wet through.

"Mom was not pleased," he concluded, stopping at some traffic lights. "But the car looks better, right?"

"Very clean."

"I was reading Pop's history book last night, the one we had on Flat Holm. Did you know that Marconi transmitted the first wireless message over water from there? Back in 1890-something. Amazing what happened on that rock."

"Amazing." Ianto preferred not to think about some of the recent events.

Jack glanced at him, surprised at the lack of interest. "What's up?" He reached a hand to squeeze his friend's arm then returned it to the steering wheel as the lights changed. "Tell Captain Jack."

"I don't want to talk – or think – about Flat Holm, okay?"

"Okay." Jack drove on, uneasy about how Ianto would react to what was to come. He drew into a parking place before the National Museum of Wales and turned off the engine. "This is it."

Turning in his seat to face Jack, Ianto said, "Just what is going on? If you've got me all dressed up as some kind of a joke I'll …" He couldn't think of a punishment dire enough.

"It's not a joke. And I wish you dressed up more often, I like the suit!"

Ianto was flattered but not placated. "You haven't dressed up."

"Sure have. See?" Jack opened his coat and showed that underneath he was wearing dress trousers, crisp shirt and fancy waistcoat. "Come on, we have an appointment to keep."

Mounting the steps to the museum, Ianto asked, "What appointment?"

"You'll see."

"If you say that once more," Ianto ground out through clenched teeth.

"Trust me, Ianto."

Jack led the way confidently across the entrance lobby and down some steps to the lower ground floor. Turning left, the two boys walked along an empty corridor past doors opening into various natural history galleries. At the fourth door, Jack halted and gestured for Ianto to enter. The small room was lined with stuffed birds. Glass cases filled every space and Ianto shuddered at all the dead eyes staring at him.

"You made me dress up to look at dead birds?" he stated baldly.

"No, Mr Jones. I think that is in my honour."

Ianto whirled round. From behind a central, cased diorama a small Oriental man stepped forward. "Mr Sato," said Ianto softly but resigned.

"Good afternoon, Ianto. Thank you for coming."

"I didn't have much choice." He glared at Jack who shrugged, standing with hands in trouser pockets, greatcoat held open. Ianto was reminded of various war movies in which the hero had stood in just the same way. Was Jack playing a part or was he naturally a hero?

Behind them the door to the gallery closed with a firm thud. Ianto stared at it then at Mr Sato and Jack. "What's going on?" he asked slowly.

"I wish to speak to you both privately. I have always enjoyed taxidermy and so suggested this meeting place." Mr Sato glanced round. "Let us sit."

The three of them moved to a pair of chairs set in one corner. Mr Sato took one and Ianto the other, with Jack perched on the arm. They stared at one another in silence for several minutes, the boys waiting for Mr Sato to begin.

"First, thank you, both of you, for keeping my secret. Your statements to the police were masterly; a careful blend of fact and fiction." Both boys wondered how he knew what they had said but did not ask.

"We just followed your suggestions, sir," replied Jack.

"But added a few twists of your own which made it more believable. I also wanted to thank you for looking after Toshiko so well. My daughter is precious to me."

"She means a lot to us too." Jack grinned suddenly. "We wouldn't have got away without her. You should have seen the way she hotwired the boat!"

"Ah yes, the boat." Mr Sato paused. "That was a surprise."

"One that worked," said Ianto. It may not have been his preferred solution at the time but he was loyal to his friends.

"Indeed." A pause. "I have some news for you. You will not be required to go to court after all, the smugglers are all pleading guilty. Remember to be surprised when the police inform you."

"Did you arrange that?" asked Jack.

"Me? I do not have that kind of power." Jack doubted that very much, he thought Mr Sato was a very powerful and influential man indeed. He had been the one in charge at Trecastle, telling the local police inspector what to do and manipulating the situation to his own ends. Persuading a few would-be smugglers to confess would be child's play.

"That's good to know, Mr Sato, but I don't think you got us here just to tell us that." Ianto was determined to find out why they had been summoned.

"You are correct, Ianto. You and Jack have now helped me twice, at Trecastle and on Flat Holm island, at no little cost to yourselves. I wish to reward you."

"I don't want your money!" Ianto was offended. "We didn't do it for a reward." He made to rise but Jack's hand on his shoulder made him sit down again.

"Hear the man out, Ianto," urged Jack.

"I was not offering money." There was a mild rebuke in Mr Sato's tone. "I admire you both; your bravery, your loyalty to your friends and your keen brains. You have potential that deserves to be developed to its full extent. Jack will have that opportunity but I understand the cost of a university education may be beyond your family's means, Ianto. Torchwood would like to help; to pay for your tuition, books and other expenses at the university of your choice. With an adequate - but not limitless - living allowance, of course. You will be able to continue your studies together."

"That's great!" said Jack, clapping Ianto on the shoulder.

Ianto ignored Jack and concentrated on the man who had just offered to make his dreams come true. "And what do I have to do to earn this … generosity? It can't just be to keep your secret."

"When your education is complete, I should like you to consider joining Torchwood."

"But that's brilliant!" Jack could not contain his enthusiasm and leapt to his feet. "We could have such fun, Ianto. Three years at university and then ... well, who knows!"

"You've already been offered a job," guessed Ianto.

"Yep. Haven't really thought about it seriously but if you were working there too … It would be so cool!"

Mr Sato realised Ianto was not convinced. Deciding Jack would be a hindrance to further discussion – Ianto might not talk freely - he said, "Jack, could you leave us alone for a moment." He nodded towards the door.

Jack stopped dead and looked at them both. He didn't like the idea of leaving them alone but Mr Sato had such an air of authority about him it was hard to refuse. "I suppose. Ianto, you okay with that?"

"Yes, Jack. Go on."

"Call me if you need me, I'll be right outside. Don't be long." Reluctantly, Jack left the room closing the door quietly behind him.

Ianto met Mr Sato's gaze. "Why are you making me this offer, sir?" he asked, his words loud in the still room.

"As I said, I am impressed with your qualities. You would be a useful addition to the Torchwood team."

"I'd be no good hunting aliens."

"Perhaps not. But we also need someone to maintain the records, provide logistical support and plan for the future. I think you would do that very well."

Ianto thought about this, meeting Mr Sato's level gaze. The man's words rang true but there was more, he felt it. "And if you employ me you're more likely to get Jack," he said finally.

"Yes." Jack Harkness had some unique qualities that would make him an ideal Torchwood operative; Mr Sato was willing to do almost anything to encourage him to join the organisation. And the more he saw of Ianto, the more Mr Sato wanted him too.

"And if I refuse to join? You'll have paid out lots of money for nothing. Or do I have to pay it back?"

Mr Sato smiled. "I will be totally honest with you, Ianto. The money is of no importance. Whatever happens you will not be required to repay it. You get a free education in return for … encouraging Jack to join Torchwood."

Ianto slowly crossed his legs, considering this. "I hate the idea of your secret organisation. The only reason I've gone along with this charade so far is to protect those damaged people you have out there on Flat Holm. Why would I encourage Jack to live a lie?"

"Because we see the wonders of the universe every day. Beings and artefacts you cannot even imagine. You may not believe me now but it is the best job in the world." He sat back in the chair. "You have a choice, Ianto. Spend the next four years with your very good friend and receive a top-class education or, in a year's time, leave school and enter the workplace perhaps never to see Jack again." He paused to let this sink in.

In the ensuing silence Ianto stared off unseeing at the glass cases of stuffed birds surrounding him. What a strange place to receive the offer of a lifetime. His university education paid for and years spent with Jack, that was what he wanted, had dreamed of for so long. But there were strings attached. He may not have to repay the money at the end of university but he would have to consider joining Torchwood. If it was as attractive a proposition as Mr Sato said he might not be able to refuse especially if Jack accepted. Would he, would Jack want to live a life of secrecy and excitement fighting aliens? Of course he would! Torchwood would suit Jack perfectly and Mr Sato knew it. But was it the right career for Ianto? How could he know that when he knew so little about the organisation. Did it matter? That decision was four years away and he didn't need to agonise over it now. At this moment, he just had to decide whether to accept the offer of a free education and extra time with Jack and that was a simple decision. He could see only one problem.

"There's one thing wrong with your plan," said Ianto, hating to have to raise the major stumbling block to the plan but determined to get it out in the open. "Jack's parents want him to go to Harvard. He may think they'd settle for University of Wales but they won't."

Mr Sato smiled. "Then you will have to go to Harvard."

"What!"

"I did say the university of your choice. But that is a mere detail, do I take it you agree?"

Despite his shock at being offered a place at one of the best universities in the world, Ianto was sensible enough to say, "I want this in writing. I don't want you demanding I work for you to pay off the debt."

"A sensible precaution. I will have something drawn up and sent to you. My solicitor will be able to furnish you with all the details and answer any questions." Mr Sato smiled, pleased with the outcome of the conversation. He stood and Ianto rose too. "My card, in case you need to speak to me." He handed over the small item then held out his hand; Ianto shook it.

"Thank you, Ianto. But now you must rejoin Jack before he storms in here to find out what we are saying. We will meet again, Mr Jones."

They had reached the door which Mr Sato opened. Ianto's brain was whirling as he emerged into the corridor. Jack, who had been pacing up and down pestering the uniformed guard to let him back in the room, pounced on his friend.

"Ianto, everything okay?"

"Yes. Yes, fine. Let's get out of here."

With a backward glance at Mr Sato who merely nodded and smiled, Jack trailed Ianto out of the building. Ianto turned right and headed past City Hall, striding along and ignoring Jack's questions. Crossing the road and skirting the Castle, they entered Bute Park where Ianto finally slowed down before coming to a stop at a bench and sitting down.

"What the hell happened, Ianto?" Jack was standing in front of him, blocking out the sun. "Please tell me."

"Move, Jack, you make a lousy window." His friend sat on the bench, his unhappiness evident. "Mr Sato and I had a chat about his offer," he said with a sigh.

"It's a good one, Ianto. Perfect in fact. You didn't turn it down, did you?" asked Jack, fingers crossed.

"No, I didn't turn him down."

"Oh thank God! You really had me going there! So we're going to university, you and me together. Wales won't know what's hit it." He punched the air to the alarm of a passing woman who hastened her pace.

"Not Wales. Your dad wants you go to Harvard, Jack, you know that."

"I can persuade him," said Jack confidently, not willing to be brought down to earth.

"No you can't." He paused for effect. "It seems you won't have to anyway, I'm coming with you."

Jack's mouth fell open and he was speechless for several minutes. "You mean … to Harvard? I don't know what to say."

"That's a first."

Jack's brain was racing as he took in the enormity of Ianto's words. This boy was willing to leave his home and family and travel thousands of miles to a strange country just so they could be together. "I can't believe it."

Ianto was not thinking of his personal sacrifice, if sacrifice it was, thinking instead of the powerful organisation that had made it possible. "Nor me. Seems Torchwood has more power than I thought if they can do that."

"I didn't mean that, Ianto. You're really willing to give up everything here and come to America with me? That's … incredible." Regardless of being in a public place, he hugged Ianto tight. "I don't deserve you." Jack released Ianto and blinked back tears.

"Glad we agree on something." Ianto loosened his tie. "This has been an incredible day, Jack. Do you know, only this morning, Tosh, Owen and I were talking about what it would be like to live in America. Seems I'm going to find out."

"You'll love it. And I'll show you around. We can take off at weekends, see Boston and New York and … oh, everywhere. Baseball, I'll teach you baseball and we can watch football and basketball -"

"Leave some time for studying! Besides, we've got to get our A levels first and didn't you say there was some kind of admissions exam? Don't let's count our chickens just yet."

"But we have a chance, Ianto, a chance to be together."

"Yes we do."

They sat side by side on the bench in silence, watching families at play and couples walking along the paths. No one appeared to be in a hurry on this sunny Friday afternoon and gradually its normality helped both boys to stop their thoughts racing ahead to a future which, while clearer, was not assured.

"Let's not think about it any more," said Ianto finally. "Did you really make me dress up just for Mr Sato?"

"Nope, got a treat for you." He checked his watch; plenty of time. "But believe me, if I had my way I'd have you wearing a suit every day. You look so hot."

Ianto looked around in alarm, glad to see no one within listening distance. "Stop it, Jack! What is this treat?"

"A slap up tea at a fancy hotel, that one over there." He pointed to the Victorian façade of the Angel Hotel part hidden by Cardiff Castle. "They only let you in if you dress up."

Ianto had never been in the Angel, a Cardiff landmark for half a century or more. It was said to be the best hotel in the city and he was looking forward to finding out. "When do we have to be there?"

"Three. Got half an hour or more yet."

"Plenty of time."

"For what?" Jack looked at Ianto, brow furrowed.

"For you to tell me what happened at Trecastle. All of it, Jack, like you promised." He met Jack's gaze steadily.

"If you tell me everything, and I mean everything, that you and Mr Sato discussed."

"Agreed."

Sitting on a bench in the sunny park, Jack and Ianto exchanged information. When they had said all they had to, they strolled across to the Angel and had a delicious tea in sumptuous surroundings. A fitting end to the day.

* * *

><p><em>And so it ends. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and alerted this: I value your support. I have some thoughts for a further story involving the children if you'd like to read it. Let me know, I'd love to hear your views. Jay. <em>


End file.
